Cataclysme pourpre
by Inn0centChiild
Summary: Crossover Chevaliers d'Émeraude. D'étranges oiseaux-sorciers ayant survécu aux attaques des Chevaliers d'Émeraude sèment la panique au Gondor. Pour éradiquer cette menace, Onyx et Aragorn vont devoir coopérer afin de sauver les deux mondes. Legolas X OC
1. Prologue

**Cataclysme pourpre**

Auteur: _Inn0centChiild_

Genre: _Crossover. (The Lord of the Ring X Les chevaliers d'Émeraude)_

Notes: _Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ceux des Chevaliers d'Émeraude non plus. Si vous voyez un personnage n'apparaissant pas dans les livres dans ma fic, alors celui-ci est à moi ^_^_

Il y a des jours où l'on aurait mieux fait de rester sous la couette...

C'était précisément ce que se disait Gimli en repensant à la matinée que lui, Legolas et Aragorn avaient vécu.

Cela faisait trois ans que la communauté de l'anneau avait sauvé les terres du Milieu. Frodon, Gandalf et Bilbon étaient partis aux havres gris, Legolas et Gimli étaient allés visiter les cavernes étincelantes avant de revenir vers leur roi, pour un moment. Ils projetaient, plus tard, d'aller dans la Forêt Noire. Quant à Merry, Pippin et Sam, ils restèrent à le Comté. Aragorn, lui, exerçait le pouvoir avec justice et fermeté. L'âge d'Or des terres du Milieu leur promettait, à tous, une existence paisible...

Jusqu'à ce que d'étranges disparitions soient notées.

En à peine une semaine, plus de quinze villageois avaient disparus. Les rares témoins de ces enlèvements parlaient d'une créature mi-homme, mi-oiseau, qui surgissait du ciel pour attraper les passants malchanceux. Ces oiseaux géants volaient par deux ou trois, piégeaient leurs cibles dans leurs serres à la manière d'un aigle, et remontaient vers les cieux avec leur butin hurlant entre leurs griffes. Très vite, Aragorn sella son cheval, laissa les rênes du pays à l'intendant Faramir, et s'en alla enquêter dans les plaines, flanqué de Legolas et Gimli.

Le trio n'eût d'ailleurs pas à chevaucher bien longtemps... Deux heures à peine après avoir quitté Minas Tirith, l'elfe aperçut dans le ciel un mouvement anormal, Trois points noirs et mauves, paraissant grossir. Les points devinrent des silhouettes, les silhouettes devinrent des formes, qui devinrent des oiseaux. Trois immenses oiseaux pourpres, aussi grands que des hommes, volaient vers eux.  
Le roi et ses deux amis se rendirent vite compte que ces trois volailles étaient bel et bien les étranges créatures qu'ils traquaient. Aragorn sortit Narsil, Legolas son arc, se préparant à lancer sa flèche, et Gimli tenait fermement sa hache.

Dès que les oiseaux furent à une centaine de mètres, l'elfe lança la première flèche. Un lancer puissant, parfaitement réussi qui alla...

S'écraser sur le bouclier d'énergie mauve apparût devant sa cible.

Cette dernière fit un drôle de bruit, les trois mirent du temps à comprendre qu'elle riait.

Elle ouvrit son bec, d'où sortit un flot de sifflements et de cliquetis mêlés. Ce fût le signal, le trio de créatures s'élança sur les trois amis. Ces derniers de défendirent, à l'épée, à la hache, mais leurs adversaires étaient rapides, puissants, et intelligents. Gimli se fit prendre le premier, suivi de près pas l'elfe et enfin par le roi.

Les oiseaux montèrent de plus en plus haut, l'oxygène se raréfia. Petit à petit, les trois amis perdirent connaissance.


	2. Les chevaliers d'Émeraude

Cataclysme Pourpre

Chapitre 1: Les chevaliers d'Émeraude

Pour un soucis de compréhension, j'ai mis les** échanges télépathiques en gras**, les paroles en_ Sindarin/Elfique ancien en italique_, et les traductions (entre parenthèses).

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture à tous !

Quand Aragorn reprit conscience, il était au sol, sur une terre aride. Le vent était chaud et sec, et soufflait fort. Derrière son sifflement, il entendait le bruit de la mer... et une série de sifflement et cliquetis. Entrouvrant à peine un œil, il vit les trois oiseaux discuter dans ce qui semblait leur langue. Soucieux de ne pas les laisser voir qu'il était réveillé, il ne bougea pas et les détailla.

Ils étaient aussi grands que des hommes, avec un faciès d'oiseau, une paire d'ailes recouvertes de grosses plumes d'un mauve foncé tirant sur le noir. Sous ces ailes, se trouvaient des bras musclés avec des griffes aux extrémités de leurs quatre doigts. Leurs pieds, non pattes, pareilles à des serres, pouvaient se détendre parfaitement afin que les oiseaux puissent marcher dessus. Cela dit, leurs longues griffes s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

Un long grognement retentit aux côtés du Roi. Gimli, réveillé à son tour, tentait de se redresser avec une série de juron. Dans un parfait ensemble, les trois volatiles se retournèrent vers leur butin. Aragorn se redressa d'un coup, Legolas avec. Gimli fût un peu plus lent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Tonna le roi du Gondor. »

Une série de sifflements et cliquetis menaçant lui répondit. Déjà, les oiseaux avançaient vers eux et battaient des ailes, se préparant à reprendre l'attaque.

Aragorn empoigna Narsil, surpris de constater qu'il était encore armé. Legolas banda son arc, sachant que son arme favorite ne servirait pas à grand chose. Le nain empoigna sa hache sans trop y croire.

À nouveau, les oiseaux s'envolèrent pour démarrer une attaque aérienne. Difficilement, les trois amis les tenaient à l'écart, grands coups d'épées à l'appui, mais la manœuvre ne les sauverait pas.

(Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est se fatiguer) pensa Aragorn en donnant un nouveau coup dans le vide. Les oiseaux paraissaient le savoir également, se contentant de rester hors de portée des épées.

Legolas, ayant renoncé à lancer des flèches, repoussait son asseyant avec ses dagues, mais déjà ses muscles commençaient à le faire souffrir. Sans parler de Gimli, qui soufflait bruyamment chaque fois qu'il lançait sa hache. De temps en temps, les oiseaux prenaient de la vitesse et fonçaient vers eux, les griffant superficiellement.

« Aragorn, on y arrivera jamais ! » souffla Gimli, presque écroulé sur sa hache.

« Il faut tenir bon ! » gronda le rôdeur avec peine.

Legolas, plus pragmatique, implorait les Valars dans sa tête.

Sa prière fut apparemment exaucée, car un rayon lumineux alla frapper le volatile qui fonçait à nouveau vers lui. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du faisceau. Cinq personnes, habillées dans une armure, épée aux poings, tendaient la paume vers les oiseaux. Un nouveau rayon, venu de derrière les volailles cette fois, frôla celui qui s'en était pris à Aragorn. D'autres hommes en armure s'y tenaient, armes aux poing.

Les trois créatures mauves sifflèrent de plus belle et se précipitèrent vers les trois amis, serres en avant, espérant les cueillir au plus vite et s'en aller. L'un fut blessé par Narsil, un autre évita de peu une flèche de Legolas. Le Roi, l'Elfe et le Nain, encouragés par ce renfort inattendu, se défendirent de leur mieux. Les autres vinrent les rejoindre, se battant à leur côtés. Dans ce groupe, il y avait quatre femmes et six hommes, se battant à coup d'épées et de rayons lumineux. Ils n'avaient rien d'amateurs, leurs gestes étaient précis, calculés. L'un d'eux laissa l'oiseau foncer vers lui, toutes griffes dehors, et attendit sans bouger jusqu'à la dernière seconde, où il redressa son épée pour porter un coup d'estoc en plein dans la cuisse de son adversaire. Poussant un hurlement affreux, l'oiseau remonta vers le ciel, vite suivi par ses deux acolytes, dans un concert de cliquetis. Bien vite, ils disparurent dans le ciel.

Le calme revint sur la berge. Pourtant, les dix ne rangèrent pas leurs armes pour autant, les épées fermement serrées dans les mains, ils encerclèrent Aragorn et ses amis.

Surpris, les trois renforcèrent leurs prises sur les épées. N'étaient-ils pas des alliés ?

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa Legolas en profita pour détailler cet étrange groupe.

Tous portaient une armure, la même: Une cuirasse grise brillante et solide, sertie d'émeraudes formant ensemble un étrange dessin. Une longue cape verte. Des manches longues, vertes également. Et leurs armes, épées affutées dans la main. Un air déterminé sur chaque visage.

Un homme s'avança vers eux, celui qu'Aragorn avait vu blesser l'oiseau d'un coup d'estoc. Ce dernier aboya quelque-chose dans une langue que le roi ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, nous ne parlons pas la même langue », dit calmement le roi.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, cria une phrase incompréhensible. Aragorn serra les dents. Si ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils étaient très mal.

Legolas sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Il se retourna et se tourna face à la personne qui le regardait. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns l'observait dans les yeux en fronçant un sourcil. L'elfe soutint son regard un moment, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et avance vers l'homme au prises avec Aragorn. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui dit une phrase qui parut le calmer, et avança vers Legolas. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, puis la jeune fille rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

« **Chevaliers, rendez-vous dans la cour du château !** »

Stella, comme tous les chevaliers du royaume, entendit cet appel mental. Kira dressa les oreilles, interloquée, et Syrie se tût sur le champ. Elle bavardait avec ses amies, adossées au mur de l'enceinte, des nouveaux étudiants en magie de l'année, parmi lesquels Wellan, le fils de Kira. Mais le temps n'était plus à la discussion, elles venaient de recevoir un appel du Roi Onyx. Syrie se redressa tout de suite et, immédiatement, se mit en marche. Stella soupira, mécontente d'être dérangée lors d'un des rares moments tranquilles qui lui étaient octroyés, et Kira marmonna entre ses dents des phrases peu polies.

Ensemble, elles rejoignirent Syrie qui trépignait d'impatience, à dix mètres d'elles.

« Allez, bougez-vous les filles ! »

« D'accord, d'accord » soupira Kira en repoussant la mèche mauve qui lui tombait devant le visage.

Syrie observa ses amies qui rechignaient à venir. Elles n'étaient pas ravies d'être appelées au beau milieu d'un moment de détente, ça se voyait à leur tête. Stella regardait ses ongles comme si elle se demandait qui lequel allait être rongé, signe que le pourquoi de l'appel ne l'intéressait guère. Kira, elle, avait les yeux d'un chats qui va sauter sur sa proie.

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la cour où les attendait Onyx.

Syrie observa ses amies. Elles étaient tellement jolies, toutes les deux...

Stella était grande, et possédait de très longs cheveux bruns réunis par une broche à la pointe de ses cheveux, et des yeux bruns chauds. Son visage, magnifique, inspirait à la fois la sympathie et la froideur. De même, la jeune fille était distante avec les autres sauf avec ses amies, en l'occurence, Kira et elle.

Kira, l'enfant mauve. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, maintenant, mais le surnom était resté. Sa peau, toute mauve, ainsi que ses cheveux mauves, ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales, ses quatre doigts finissant par des griffes... La princesse mauve avait souvent vécu son apparence comme une malédiction. De son ascendance insecte, c'était ce qu'elle avait tiré. Pourtant, elle était belle. Son visage était au moins aussi beau que celui de Stella, et la couleur mauve qu'elle abordait ne l'enlaidissait pas le moins du monde. Son corps, fin, musclé et gracieux, était un de ses meilleurs atouts en combat. Quant à elle...

Syrie se jugeait laide. Elle n'aimait pas ses courtes mèches noires, ni ses yeux trop bleus. Petite, à la différence de ses amies, elle n'était pas pourtant pas moins forte en combat que Kira ni moins bonne magicienne que Stella. Mais elle se dépréciait. Une mèche, plus longue que les autres, cachaient son œil droit barré d'une cicatrice.

Kira s'aperçut du trouble de la jeune fille, et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos pour l'encourager. Y ayant mis un peu trop de force, Syrie se mit à se chamailler avec son amie mauve pour rire. Stella les regardait, aucune expression affichée sur son visage.

Dans la cour du château, d'autres chevaliers étaient déjà arrivés. Au centre du groupe se tenait Onyx, le Roi, qui discutait avec Déleor et les autres chefs de groupes de Chevaliers. Stella et Syrie étaient avec le groupe de Déleor, Kira avec le groupe de Bridgess. Roi et chefs semblaient discuter avec animation. Trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, Stella et Syrie se contentaient de les observer de loin.

Onyx leva la main. Le silence se fit immédiatement sur la cour. S'éclaircissant la voix, il annonça:

« Chevaliers ! Merci à tous d'être venus. Je vous ait fait appelé pour vous envoyer chaque groupe sur un morceau du continent, de récentes attaques de pillards ont été rapportées. Le rôle d'un chevalier est de protéger tous les paysans, c'est pourquoi chaque groupe va se rendre sur l'endroit que je vous indiquerait. ».

Des applaudissements lui répondirent. Onyx était un roi très populaire, celui qui avait débarrassé le continent de la menace des insectes. Tous les chevaliers lui étaient fidèles.

Le groupe de Bridgess fut envoyé sur l'île des lézards, à la grande déception de Kira qui n'aimait pas cet endroit. Quant à Déleor, lui et ses coéquipiers furent envoyés à Irianeth. Le chef hocha la tête et croisa ses bracelets, faisant apparaitre le maelström qui allait les envoyer sur l'ancienne île des insectes. Avant de s'en aller, leur souverain leur fit une dernière recommandation.

« Il n'y a normalement personne là-bas, mis à part les anciens esclaves d'Amecareth. Cependant, une activité magique étrange a été enregistrée là-bas. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui s'y passe. »

« Ce sera fait, Majesté. » dit Déleor

Un à un, ils rentrèrent dans le maelström.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la plage était déserte. Déleor sépara son groupe en deux, 5 partirent à l'Est de l'île, d'autres partirent à l'Ouest.

Rapidement, les cinq qui arpentaient l'Est de la plage, dont Stella, entendirent des bruits de batailles. Mentalement, elle contacta son chef de groupe, parti de l'autre côté.

« **Déleor, il y a un combat près d'ici.** »

« **J'arrive. Allez voir ce qu'il en est.** »

Donnant l'ordre à ses équipiers, la jeune fille sortit son épée et prit la tête du groupe. Au loin, elle voyait trois oiseaux-sorciers, semblable à Asbeth. Mais c'était impossible ! L'empereur était mort, et son sorcier avec. Il ne pouvait pas rester de serviteurs à son service !

« **Des oiseaux-Sorciers !** »pensa-t-elle à l'adresse de son chef.

Les oiseaux attaquaient trois hommes sur la plage, visiblement fatigués et à bout de forces, qui peinaient à soulever leurs armes. Un grand brun, un blond, et un petit roux.

« **Ils s'en prennent à trois humains.** »

« **Donnez l'assaut.** » fût la réponse.

Syrie n'attendit pas que la communication mentale soit rompue pour passer à l'attaque. De sa main tendue, elle envoya un rayon d'énergie qui atteignit un des oiseaux, juste avant qu'il ne se jette contre le blond. De l'autre côté, le demi groupe restant en envoya un autre.

Très vite, les oiseaux furent débordés par les chevaliers. Ces derniers ne leurs laissaient pas le temps d'utiliser leur magie, et les trois hommes reprirent du pils de la bête après un bref moment de répit. Déleor vit un des volatiles foncer vers lui, le laissa venir. Encore deux mètres... Un mètres... Quatre-vingt centimètres, cinquante, vingt, dix... Au dernier moment, il donna un grand coup d'estoc qui atteignit l'oiseau dans la cuisse. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement strident, et s'enfuit avec les deux autres à tire d'ailes.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les chevaliers se tournèrent vers les trois rescapés, l'épée toujours fermement serrée dans la main.

Stella observa les trois hommes. Le grand brun était sans conteste un humain, le petit roux ne pouvait-être qu'un nain. Quant au blond... Un elfe. Ou un humain. Ou les deux ? Il ne ressemblait ni à Hawke, ni à Amayelle...

Déleor s'avança vers les trois, surpris par son attitude hostile.

« Identifiez-vous ! » aboya-t-il.

L'humain le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et dit une phrase. Une autre langue ? Stella n'en avait jamais entendu de pareille.

Déleor, lui,continuait de hurler.

« Je vous ait donné l'ordre de vous identifier ! »

La brune observa plus longuement l'elfe. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Ce dernier croisa son regard. Ils s'observèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille eût une idée. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Déleor.

« Attends, laisse-moi essayer. »

Elle se planta devant l'elfe, qui l'observait, méfiant. Son regard passait de l'épée qu'elle n'avait pas lâché à son air déterminé. D'un geste, elle rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

Avec Hawke, elle avait appris les bases de l'elfique ancien. Peut-être comprendrait-il cette langue ? Voyons, le mot pour dire « Salutation », c'était bien...

« _Suilad_ », tenta-elle.

* * *

« _Suilad_ », dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Legolas sursauta et sourit.

« _Suilad_ », répondit-il de même. « _Pedich Edhellen ?_ » (Parlez vous Elfique ?)

« _Mae..._ » répondit Stella en faisant un geste signifiant plus ou moins. (Oui)

Le blond se tourna vers son Roi et dit:

« Elle parle le Sindarin. »

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« _Suilad. I eneth nîn Aragorn._ » (Salutation, je m'appelle Aragorn)

« _I eneth nîn Stella._ » (Je m'appelle Stella) répondit la jeune fille.

« _Voici Legolas et Gimli._ » répondit Aragorn en Elfique. Le dénommé Legolas parlait à son compagnon nain, sans doute lui traduisait-il les échanges entre les deux humains.

L'homme qu'elle avait calmé lui dit quelque-chose, la dénommée Stella hocha la tête.

« _Que faites-vous sur les plage d'Irianeth et que vous voulaient ces oiseaux ? _» demanda-t-elle, toujours en Sindarin.

« _Nous ne savons pas, gente dame. Ils nous ont attrapés sur les plaines du Gondor et nous ont amené ici. Pouvez-vous nous dire où mes amis et moi-même sommes par rapport au château du Gondor ? _»

La jeune fille parût surprise. Cherchant ses mots, elle articula:

« _Je n'ai pas tout compris. Pouvez-vous répéter ?_ »

Le roi redit sa question avec des termes plus simples. Stella l'observa, interdite.

« _Il n'y a pas de région appelée Gondor, par ici, ni même ailleurs._ »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés, et dit une phrase. Tous deux entamèrent une longue discutions. L'homme haussait le ton, mais celui de Stella restait clair et déterminé. Une autre jeune fille, aux courts cheveux noirs, parla à son tour. Pour finir, il haussa les épaules et se détourna. De nouveau, l'attention de la jeune fille se porta sur les voyageurs.

« _C'est très étrange. Nous devons parler de ça à notre Roi. Pouvez-vous nous accompagner à Émeraude ?_ »

* * *

L'elfe parût rassuré d'entendre un dialecte qu'il comprenait. Avec un sourire, il lui répondit.

« _Salutation. Parlez-vous l'Elfique ?_ »

Mmh, question difficile, Stella ne connaissait que les bases et quelques phrases.

«_ Oui_ », répondit-elle en nuançant la réponse d'un geste.

L'elfe se tourna vers le brun, content.

« _Elle parle le Sindarin_ »

D'un coup, ce dernier parût se détendre. Il prit la parole.

« _Salutation, je m'appelle Aragorn._ »

« _Je m'appelle Stella_ », se présenta-t-elle de même.

« _Voici Legolas et Gimli_ », dit Aragorn en pointant tour tour l'elfe et le nain.

« Stella, demande-leur ce qu'ils fichent ici, et ce que voulaient ces saletés de piafs... » demanda Déleor.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, reportant son attention envers Aragorn.

« _Que faites-vous sur les plage d'Irianeth et que vous voulaient ces oiseaux ? _»

Elle ne comprit pas l'entièreté de la réponse. La moitié des termes utilisés lui étaient inconnus.

« _Je n'ai pas tout compris. Pouvez-vous répéter ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Nous venons du Gondor. Comment peut-on s'y rendre ?_ »

Stella haussa les sourcils. Le Gondor ? Où était-ce ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler...

« _Il n'y a pas de région appelée Gondor, par ici, ni même ailleurs. _»

Déleor s'impatientait. Stella l'observa, intriguée.

« Ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas, et qu'ils viennent du Gondor. Mais il n'y a pas de région de ce nom, si ? »

Le chef de groupe secoua la tête.

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Déleor, je ne peux pas tout comprendre, je ne parle pas assez bien l'Elfique ancien pour ça.. »

« Débrouille-toi, miss ! C'est toi qui a voulu leur parler. » répondit-il, visiblement vexé de ne pas avoir pu interroger les étrangers lui-même.

« Oh, arrête de faire le gamin ! » s'irrita la jeune fille.

« De toute façon, tu proposes quoi ? Tu es la seule à parler cette langue, ici. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne dépasse pas vraiment le niveau de bonjour, comment vas-tu, qui es-tu, etcétéra. Il faudrait les emmener à Émeraude, Hawke se débrouillera sûrement mieux que moi. Ou bien le Roi, je sais qu'il le parle. »

« Les amener à Émeraude ? Pas question ! » cria-t-il. « On ne sait pas si leurs intentions sont louables, comment ils sont venus ici, ni rien. Comment peut-on être sur qu'ils ne vont pas s'attaquer aux villageois ? »

« Tu as une autre idée ? »

« Tout sauf celle-ci ! »

« Oh, Déleor ! Onyx a demandé à ce qu'on lui dise quelle est la source de la magie qu'il a ressenti. Tu la ressens, toi ? Moi pas ! Alors je préfère encore les emmener là-bas que de rentrer les mains vide. »

« Alors tu te débrouilles pour les ramener seule. »

« Très bien, donc tu vas retourner au château, et tu vas expliquer au Roi que, là bas, on a croisé un trio d'hommes attaqué par des oiseaux-sorciers, ils parlaient l'Elfique ancien, mais que devant l'incapacité du groupe à le comprendre, on les a laissé là bas ? Tu te vois faire un rapport pareil à Onyx ? » intervint Syrie, moqueuse.

La phrase, glaciale, de même que les yeux de Stella, mirent fin aux cris de son chef. Déleor haussa les épaules et se détourna. La jeune fille reporta son regard sur Aragorn, resté silencieux.

« _C'est très étrange. Nous devons parler de ça à notre Roi. Pouvez-vous nous accompagner à Émeraude ?_ »

Il parût hésiter. Interrogeant l'Elfe du regard, ce dernier demanda:

« _Est-ce obligatoire ?_ »

« _Non, mais ce serait mieux. Notre Roi vous aidera mieux que moi. Il n'y a pas de dangers._ », insista Stella devant leur hésitation.

Après un court échange de regard entre l'elfe, l'humain et le nain, Aragorn finit par céder.

« _Nous vous suivons._ »


	3. Le chateau d'Émeraude

**Chapitre 2: le château d'Émeraude.**

_Un grand merci à Samantha76 qui m'a gentiment laissé deux reviews, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs. Passez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre !_

Convaincre les trois voyageurs d'entrer dans le maelström ne fût pas chose aisée. Ils refusèrent d'abord tout net. Stella expliquait tant bien que mal le principe du maelström en Elfique ancien. Autant dire que se contenter d'un « _on entre ici, on ressort ailleurs_ », ce n'était pas suffisant pour les convaincre. Mais elle ne connaissait pas assez la langue pour approfondir...

Pour finir, Déleor, exaspéré, prit Aragorn par le bras et rentra avec lui dans le tourbillon lumineux avant de le ramener. Ce dernier dit finalement une parole à ses compagnons, qui acceptèrent enfin de s'y aventurer. Syrie entra la première, suivie par Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, puis enfin le reste de la troupe des chevaliers. Déleor, resté dernier, attrapa par le bras Stella, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« Si il y a un seul problème, tu seras responsable, Stella. »

D'un geste, la jeune fille dégagea son bras et toisa son chef avec dédain sans répondre. Elle entra dans le tourbillon lumineux.

Déleor sonda une dernière fois les environs et, n'ayant découvert aucun autre signe de vie que lui et les Midjins, les dresseurs de dragons, dans le secteur, quitta les lieux à son tour.

Le château d'Émeraude était en fait toute une ville, entourée par un immense mur d'enceinte qui paraissait vouloir toucher le ciel tellement il était haut. Dans ces murs se trouvaient les maisons des paysans et habitants, et en dehors se trouvaient les champs. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une rivière suivant paisiblement son cours, brillant sous le soleil. Vers l'Est, les falaises de la Montagne de Cristal, recouverte de neige en cette période de l'année, luisait tel un diamant au soleil. Vers l'Ouest, les plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les paysans et fermiers allaient et venaient, accompagnés de leurs enfants, chargés d'outils de labour . Tous portaient d'épais manteaux en peau pour se protéger de la bise mordante de l'hiver

Le groupe arriva dans la cour du château, au point de départ. Les paysans passaient, adressant sourires et signe de saluts aux chevaliers qui le leur rendaient, sans pourtant remarquer les trois voyageurs qui regardaient autour d'eux, hébétés.

Aragorn, en voyant l'immense bâtisse s'étendant à même la plaine, ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa forteresse blanche de Minas Tirith. Si personne ici ne savait comment les renvoyer chez eux, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Le Gondor était entre de bonnes mains, celles de Faramir, mais qu'en était-il du reste ? Arwen. Comment allait-elle réagir si il ne devait plus jamais revenir ?

Celui qui semblait être le chef prit la tête du groupe. Tous les chevaliers le suivirent, sauf Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ignorant quelle attitude ils devaient adopter dans ce monde inconnu. La fille aux cheveux courts parût s'en apercevoir et leur sourit, faisant signe de la main de venir.

Legolas s'avança vers Stella qui marchait aux côtés de l'autre jeune fille, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« _Où sommes-nous, ici ?_ »

Elle tourna ses yeux bruns vers l'elfe, sembla chercher ses mots, et finit par répondre:

« _Au château d'Émeraude._ »

« _Et cet homme qui est-ce ?_ » demanda-t-il encore en pointant le chef.

« _Déleor d'Opale._ »

La fille aux cheveux courts interpella son amie, qui se désintéressa totalement de son interlocuteur pour lui répondre. Silencieux, il traina pour rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli, restés en arrière.

« Que lui as-tu demandé ? » questionna le nain.

« Où nous sommes actuellement. Il en ressort que ce lieux est le château d'Émeraude. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu une forteresse aussi grande... » soupira le Roi du Gondor. « Bon sang, comment a-t-on pu atterrir ici ? Quel est cet endroit ? Et ces oiseaux... »

Legolas posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Gimli soupira également.

Le chef d'équipe les mena à l'intérieur du château, décoré de tapisseries vertes et dorées, de boucliers sertis d'émeraudes, et d'armes diverses. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa une fois dans ses murs, les réchauffant entièrement.

Déleor les fit monter plusieurs escaliers, emprunta divers couloirs et corridors avant de s'arrêter devant une lourde porte. Il lança une phrase à vois haute, puis entra dedans sans qu'aucun des chevaliers ne le suive.

Pau après, il en ressorti et s'adressa à Stella, qui se tourna vers les trois voyageurs.

« _Le Roi Onyx veut vous parler. Vous pouvez entrer_. »

* * *

Stella, Déleor et leurs hôtes s'avancèrent dans le salon. Face à eux, un homme aux très longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleu si clairs qu'ils semblaient blancs, habillé d'une armure semblable à celle des chevaliers, les dévisagea. À ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés les observait d'un air suspicieux.

« _Bienvenue à Émeraude, messieurs. Je suis Onyx, souverain de ces terres, et voici ma femme, la Reine Swan, et ma fille Stella, que vous connaissez déjà._ » dit le Roi dans un Sindarin parfait, avançant vers eux et tendant la main.

Legolas traduisit instantanément les paroles d'Onyx à Gimli, tandis qu'Aragorn empoignait la main du suzerain. L'elfe regarda la jeune fille derrière lui, surpris. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« _Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloín, et Legolas Vertefeuille._ »

« _Bien. Allons à l'essentiel, je vous prie_. _Mes hommes vous ont trouvé sur les plages d'Irianeth. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés en ces lieux ?_ » questionna le Roi.

« _Nous avons été capturés par d'étranges oiseaux alors que nous les cherchions sur nos terres._ » répondit l'ancien rôdeur.

« _Ces oiseaux, d'après mes soldats, étaient mauves, aussi grands que des hommes, et possédaient des bras et des griffes, ainsi qu'un visage d'oiseau. Ressemblaient-ils bien à cela ?_ »

« _Oui, monseigneur._ »

« _Pourquoi les pourchassiez-vous ?_ »

« _Ils sont responsables de nombres de disparitions, chez nous. Plus d'une dizaine de paysans ont été enlevés par ces volatiles. Mes amis et moi-même voulions les anéantir, quand ils nous ont attrapés._ »

« _Comment cela s'est-il produit ?_ »

Aragorn fit un récit détaillé de leur enlèvement, de leur apparition dans le ciel jusqu'à l'arrivée des chevaliers sur la plage. Onyx serra l'arête de son nez entre ses deux doigts et ferma les yeux.

«_ Je vois..._ » soupira-t-il. Il resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, puis se tourna vers Aragorn.

« _Je crois savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici._ »

« _Je vous écoute._ » répondit l'intéressé, très attentif.

« _Nous savons qu'il existe plusieurs mondes, très différents du nôtres, existant en parallèles. Moi-même, j'en ai découvert un il y a longtemps. Pour accéder à ces mondes, il existe des ''portes'', si je puis dire. Il s'agit d'une surface faite en une matière quelconque, impossible à différencier des autres surfaces environnantes. Un arbre, par exemple. Je pense que vous venez d'un de ces mondes._ »

Aragorn acquiesça , encourageant son vis-à-vis à continuer.

« _Pour rentrer chez vous, c'est simple. Vous devez passez par la porte qui vous a mené ici. Le problème est que, n'étant pas conscient lorsque vous l'avez franchie, vous ne savez pas ou elle se trouve_. »

« _Le sauriez vous, Monseigneur ?_ »

« _Malheureusement non. La seule porte que je connaisse, je l'ai découverte par hasard. Cela dit, mes chevaliers et moi-même allons mener toutes les recherches possibles pour vous aider à rentrer chez vous. En attendant, vous pouvez rester ici, au château d'Émeraude._ »

Aragorn baissa la tête en signe de respect.

« _Merci, monseigneur._ »

Onyx sourit.

« _Peu de gens ici parlent l'elfique ancien. Ma fille, le magicien Hawke, la princesse Amayelle, quelques chevaliers et moi-même. Si vous avez une question ou quelque-chose à demander, n'hésitez pas à quérir leur aide._ »

Le souverain se tourna ensuite vers Stella, qui n'avait pipé mot, et commença à lui parler. La jeune fille acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce.

« _Stella va vous montrer vos appartements. Ensuite, si vous le désirez, vous pourrez vous joindre à moi et mes chevaliers pour le repas_. »

« _Merci pour votre bienveillance, sire._ »

« _Bonne soirée._ »

Le Roi se détourna pour rejoindre sa femme, adossée au mur près de la fenêtre. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas rejoignirent Stella, qui les attendait dehors. Sans un mot, elle se mit en marche, les trois hôtes sur ses talons.

La jeune fille les fit monter encore un étage, dans un silence complet. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent devant leurs chambres qu'elle le rompit.

« _Ces trois pièces sont mises à votre disposition. Des vêtements vous attendent dans la penderie. Je viendrais vous chercher dans quelques instants._ »

« _Merci beaucoup, Princesse._ » répondit Aragorn. Ladite princesse fronça les sourcils.

« _Laissez tomber les titres de noblesse, Stella sera suffisant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-le moi._ »

« _Nous n'avons besoin de rien. Merci pour tout._ »

La jeune fille acquiesça, tourna les talons et s'en alla. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, puis rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre: Gimli la première, Aragorn la seconde, et Legolas la troisième.

Les trois chambres étaient identiques. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures et aux tentures vertes, avec un grand tapis brun au centre de la pièce, un broc d'eau ainsi qu'un lavabo, et une large penderie débordant de vêtements. Les murs, recouverts de tapisseries vertes, voyaient courir sur eux de minces filaments d'or.

Tous trois commencèrent à s'habiller, sauf Gimli qui n'avait aucune tenue à sa taille. Un instant, il songea à faire des passes dans son pantalons et à rentrer sa chemise dedans, mais juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte, l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait devant lui, toute de vert vêtue. Elle ressemblait un peu à Legolas, pourtant quelque-chose dans son visage était fort différent. Ses grands yeux bleus rieurs fixaient Gimli. Elle rejeta une mèche blonde derrière son dos.

« _Bonsoir, je m'appelle Amayelle. Le roi vous fait porter cette tunique adaptée à votre taille._ »

N'ayant rien compris, Gimli se contenta de bafouiller quelques phrases inintelligibles. Heureusement pour lui, Legolas avait entendu les phrases elfiques de la jeune femme et les bafouillages de son ami nain. Il quitta la pièce qui lui était attribuée, habillé d'une tunique verte et blanche, et traduisit les paroles d'Amayelle. Soulagé, Gimli répondit un simple « merci », rapidement traduit par l'elfe.

« _Oh, pardon !_ » s'excusa la jeune femme. « _Je pensais que tous trois parliez l'elfique ancien..._ »

« _Il n'y a pas de mal, jeune demoiselle. Je m'appelle Legolas, et voici Gimli._ »

« _Et Aragorn._ » fit ce dernier, quittant sa chambre, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire.

« _Enchanté, je m'appelle Amayelle._ » dit-elle avec un sourire. « _Soyez les bienvenus au château. À tout à l'heure !_ »

La jeune elfe s'en alla. Sans se concerter, les trois se rendirent dans la chambre de Gimli. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit du nain.

« Quelle journée... » marmonna le roi du Gondor.

« Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire. Imaginez que ces oiseaux aient réussi à nous attraper ! » fit remarquer Legolas.

« Ou que cette fille, Stella, ne parle pas le Sindarin... Le combat aurait été inévitable. Son chef ne m'a pas l'air sympathique. »

« J'ai remarqué qu'eux appellent cette langue de l'elfique ancien. Bizarre... Ce monde est très différent du nôtre, pourtant nous avons une langue en commun, ainsi que deux races. » s'exclama l'elfe.

« Du moins, de ce que nous savons. » marmonna le Roi. « Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici éternellement. »

« Vous, au moins, vous savez vous faire comprendre ! » râla le nain. « Moi, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontent, il faut que je m'en remette à ce lanceur de flèche d'elfe pour comprendre. »

« Si tu veux, je peux aussi ne plus rien te traduire » grinça l'intéressé.

Aragorn sourit brièvement, avant de se relever.

« Dans notre malheur, nous avons de la chance. Le roi Onyx parait vouloir nous apporter son aide. De plus, il a laissé entendre que d'autres personnes parlaient l'elfique ancien. Amayelle, par exemple. Ou Stella. Ça facilitera les choses... »

« En parlant d'elle, je l'entends arriver. » dit Legolas.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la chambre, à temps pour voir Stella débarquer dans le couloir. Elle avait troqué son armure verte contre une longue robe gris perle.

« _Vous venez déjeuner, messieurs ?_ » dit-elle.

« _Nous venons avec vous._ » répondit Aragorn.

Hochant la tête, elle se détourna et s'en alla, suivie par les trois protégés du Roi. Enregistrant mentalement le chemin, Legolas se mit à donner des mots courants à Gimli, comme « _bonjour_ », « _merci_ », « _au revoir_ », ...

Le roi attendait à l'entrée de la salle des repas, adossé contre le mur. Remerciant sa fille d'un signe de tête, il lui dit quelque-chose auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans la salle. L'attention d'Onyx se fixa ensuite sur les trois amis.

« _Veuillez me suivre, messieurs._ » dit-il avec un sourire engageant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était remplie de chevaliers, dont ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré sur les plages d'Irianeth. Tous se turent quand entra leur roi. Amayelle se mit à ses côtés, souriant à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Onyx commença à parler à voix assez haute pour que tous dans la salle puissent l'entendre. Près de lui, Amayelle traduisait ses paroles en sindarin.

« _Chevaliers d'Émeraude !_ » clamait le roi. «_ Aujourd'hui, et pour un laps de temps indéterminé, nous accueillons ces trois personnes en nos murs. Je vous demande à tous de vous conduire en membres de l'ordre des Chevaliers d'Émeraude. J'attends de vous que vous les aidiez et que vous leur fassiez une place dans vos rangs pendant leur séjour en nos murs. _»

Un court silence suivi la tirade d'Onyx. Ensuite, se désintéressant totalement de ses hôtes, à l'instar de sa fille, le souverain d'Émeraude alla rejoindre sa femme au fond de la pièce. Heureusement pour l'ancien rôdeur et ses amis, Amayelle les enjoignit à la suivre et les mena vers plusieurs places libres. Tous s'installèrent, et deux hommes vinrent rejoindre la jeune femme blonde. L'un d'eux, humain, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, ainsi qu'un visage souriant et rieur. Le second ressemblait à Amayelle, blond avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux d'un vert rappelant les forêts de la Lorien.. Un elfe. Tous trois surirent avec gentillesse en voyant les trois étrangers. Amayelle pointa les nouveaux venus.

« _Voici Nogait d'Émeraude, mon époux, ainsi qu'Hawke, magicien d'Émeraude._ »

« _Bonsoir, et soyez les bienvenus en ces murs._ » dit pompeusement ledit magicien.

« _Bonsoir et bon appétit !_ » sourit simplement Nogait.

Legolas et Aragorn répondirent avec bonne humeur, soulagés d'être aussi vite acceptés par au moins ces trois membres. Gimli se contenta d'imiter les paroles de son elfe d'ami.

« _D'après les rumeurs_ » commença Nogait, « _vous seriez arrivés sur les plages d'Irianeth, aux prises avec trois oiseaux-sorciers, c'est vrai ?_ »

« _Eh bien, nous ignorons ce que sont des oiseaux sorciers, mais l'histoire est la même sinon._ » répondit Aragorn, prenant un morceau de pain.

« _Les oiseaux sorciers_ », répondit Nogait, une chopine à la main, «_ sont des rejetons bâtards de l'empereur insecte qui a été tué._ »

« _En fait, il y a une dizaine d'année, une espèce vivait sur les îles où vous êtes arrivés._ » Les renseigna Hawke devant leur incompréhension. « _On les appelait les ''insectes''. D'étranges créatures humanoïdes, très fortes mais complètement stupides, à la solde de l'empereur Amecareth, qui était un puissant sorcier et un fin stratège. Pour accroitre sa puissance, il faisait des enfants hybrides avec à peu près tout ce qui vit et pense sur ces terres. Humains, elfes, fées, voire des poissons... Au bout de la pièce, non loin de Déleor, vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir Kira, une de ses filles. C'est à cela qu'elle doit sa peau mauve et son apparence étrange._ »

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée d'eau, en profitant pour servir Legolas et Aragorn qui tendaient leurs verres. Amayelle poursuivit le récit.

« _Parmi eux, il y a les oiseaux sorciers, comme ceux avec lesquels vous avez croisé le fer. Il y a peu, nous avons vaincu l'empereur et tué son meilleur sorcier, Asbeth, ainsi que tous ses soldats. Ne restaient que les Midjins et ses hybrides pensants, comme Kira où Jahonne, qui n'est pas ici. Ce qui est étrange, c'est le fait que les oiseaux sorciers aient commencé à enlever des gens. Pas seulement chez vous, mais également sur nos terres. Seulement, l'empereur est mort. On dirait qu'ils organisent quelque-chose, mais nous ne savons pas quoi._ »

Les trois hochèrent la tête, contents que quelqu'un daigne enfin répondre à leurs questions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur ces terres, leurs incompréhensions se multipliaient sans pour autant trouver des réponses.

« _Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas_ », dit soudain Legolas. « _Nous ne venons pas du même monde. Pourtant, il y a des elfes ici, et nous parlons la même langue. Comment se fait-ce ?_ »

Le magicien le fixa pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant apparemment à sa réponse.

« _Eh bien, dans notre pays, une histoire dit que lorsque l'empereur insecte attaqua pour la première fois, il y a très longtemps, une partie des humains et des elfes s'enfuirent pour sauver leurs vies et celles de leurs famille. En ce temps là, toutes les portes vers d'autres mondes étaient connues. Hommes et elfes se dispersèrent dans différents univers. Si l'histoire est vraie, vous êtes un descendant de ces elfes, ami_. »

« _Je m'appelle Legolas._ » grinça l'intéressé, vexé que l'on lui jette à la figure que ses ancêtres étaient des couards.

« _Pourtant, des humains le parlent. Ne serait-ce que votre roi et sa fille._ » fit remarquer Gimli par l'intermédiaire d'Aragorn.

« _Le Roi connait nombre de langues et dialectes. Quant à la Princesse Stella, elle adore étudier les différentes langues. C'est moi qui lui apprend l'elfique ancien, à sa demande._ » dit calmement Hawke.

Legolas regarda ladite princesse du coin de l'oeil, qui chipotait sa miche de pain aux côtés de Kira et son amie aux cheveux courts. Les deux autres jeunes filles discutaient avec animation, tandis que la troisième souriait de temps à autre. Sur les genoux de la femme mauve, un enfant grignotait un morceau de fromage.

« _Elle avait l'air énervée qu'on l'appelle ainsi, quand nous lui avons parlé._ »

« _Mmh, ça ne m'étonne guère. Elle n'apprécie pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça._ » déclara Amayelle.

« Je crois que c'est tout simplement le fait qu'on lui mette des inconnus dans les pieds qui la dérange. » marmonna Gimli, qui n'avait pas apprécié la froideur de la princesse d'Émeraude. Legolas traduisit ses propos avec réticence.

Amayelle sursauta.« _Oh non, il ne faut pas croire ça ! Elle a l'air froide, mais dans le fond elle est gentille. Elle évite simplement le contact avec les autres, a du mal à faire confiance. Il n'y a qu'avec Syrie et Kira qu'elle s'entend vraiment bien, ainsi que ses frères. Même avec ses parents, elle fait l'effet d'un glaçon. Ce n'était pas contre vous, sûrement pas !._ »

« _Elle a toujours été comme ça. C'est une jeune fille très sensible, qui déteste montrer ses sentiments. Elle a été mon écuyer, d'ailleurs._ » dit nonchalamment Nogait, servant Gimli en bière.

« _Écuyer ?_ » souleva le Roi du Gondor, ne voyant pas ce que Stella et un valet d'écurie avaient en commun.

« _C'est comme ça que l'on appelle les apprentis-chevaliers._ » les renseigna à nouveau Hawke. « _Chaque enfant doté de pouvoir magique peut-être envoyé par ses parents au château d'Émeraude. Là, il apprend l'histoire d'Enkidiev, et à contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques. À l'issue de ses classes, chaque enfant est prit sous la houlette d'un chevalier qui, sous sa tutelle, apprendra l'art du combat, et à maitriser ses défauts. Après une période de sept ans, l'écuyer est adoubé par le Roi ici présent et devient chevalier._ »

« _Justement, quel est le rôle des chevaliers ?_ » demanda Aragorn, très intéressé.

« _Protection, enquêtes, combats... tout ce qui concerne le bien être des gens qui les entourent. Du simple paysan au plus puissant des rois._ »

Pendant le reste de la soirée, les trois étrangers posèrent leurs questions au magicien, à l'elfine et son époux. Ces derniers y répondirent avec bonne humeur, sans se gêner pour poser interroger Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sur leur propre monde.

À la fin du repas, alors qu'Amayelle et Nogait raccompagnaient Aragorn et ses amis à leurs quartiers, le Roi du Gondor se surprit à penser que leur séjour ici ne s'annonçait pas si terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé. Au moins pouvaient-ils compter sur l'aide d'Onyx.

Ce fût l'esprit plus calme qu'avant le repas que les trois amis se couchèrent. Legolas fut le dernier à s'endormir. Son ouïe d'elfe, plus développée que celle des humains, lui permit d'entendre une jeune fille chanter des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Une très belle chanson...

Il écouta la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne résonne plus. Ensuite, seulement, il s'endormit.


	4. Recrutement

Samantha 76: Mon style d'écriture te plait ? Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir ! Si tu n'as pas lu « Les chevaliers d'Émeraude », ce n'est pas grave, je vais de toute façon essayer d'intégrer des explications sur ce qui pourrait être nécessaire de savoir au fil des chapitres. Sinon, dans le livre il n'y a pas vraiment de langage elfique à proprement parler, mais il y a des anciennes écritures dérivées. Quant aux personnages, il y en a énormément dans le livre (il y a quand même 12 tomes !) mais Stella, Déleor et Syrie sont ma création. Syrie et Déleor n'ont pas de modèle particulier, mais je me suis inspirée de la princesse Grenat de Final Fantasy 9 pour la créer. Sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire venir d'autres personnages de la Terre du Milieu, mais j'ai l'intention de faire des allers-retours entre plusieurs mondes ) Voici la suite, merci pour ta review !

Mélior : Ah, ces fichus volatiles ! Leur présence à Arda sera expliquée un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour Déleor, il n'est pas méchant, juste très (trop ?) prudent et méfiant. Sinon, pour Aragorn et sa clique, Onyx n'est pas un monstre, c'est un gentil souverain =), il va essayer de les aider. Et pour le pourquoi de leur présence, je ne vais pas tout révéler, ce sera expliqué plus tard, mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est par un pur hasard ! T'inquiète pas pour Gimli, va, il a Aragorn et Legolas à ses côtés qui vont l'aider ! Quant aux ancêtres communs, ça explique pourquoi une langue est commune entre les deux mondes, ainsi qu'une race.

Minto et Coolcat : Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Tu auras la suite dans approximativement 5 secondes…

**Recrutement.**

Le soleil venait à peine s'entamer sa course dans le ciel quand Legolas se réveilla. Étant un elfe, il n'avait pas besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil pour recouvrer ses forces.

Il se redressa, et fut surpris en découvrant les tentures vertes de son lit à baldaquin. Où était-il ? Cette pièce ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre qu'Aragorn lui avait alloué à Minas Tirith...

Puis la réalité lui sauta au visage quand il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Les oiseaux-sorciers, les chevaliers, le roi Onyx... et leur retour improbable dans leur monde d'origine.

Il sortit de ses couvertures et, après une rapide toilette, remit sa tunique blanche et verte de la veille. L'elfe se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, une fine couche de neige recouvrait la pelouse à l'horizon. Le petit soleil hivernal y faisait refléter ses rayons tant bien que mal, essayant désespérément de faire briller sa lumière plus fortement.

L'elfe ferma les yeux. Il entendait assez distinctement les ronflements de Gimli, ainsi que la respiration mesurée d'Aragorn dans les autres pièces. Le chant des oiseaux à travers la vitre. Les clapotis de la rivière, à l'horizon. Deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient...

Deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient ?

Legolas tendit ses oreilles pointues. Oui, c'était les bruits typiques d'un combat d'épées, ainsi que des cris et des rires de jeunes filles.

L'elfe quitta sa chambre pour arpenter les couloirs déserts et se retrouva finalement dehors, dans la cour du château. Face à lui, Syrie et Kira croisaient le fer. La fille aux cheveux courts se battait avec deux épées où brillaient deux émeraudes vertes sur le pommeau, et les maniaient avec tant de vitesse et de fluidité qu'elle semblait danser avec. Une virtuose du combat... Son adversaire utilisait une lourde arme constituée de deux épées réunies par un long manche, de sorte qu'elle puisse prendre l'arme deux mains si elle le voulait. Pourtant, la princesse mauve maniait son instrument avec une dextérité peu commune, signe d'une grande force dans les bras. Nulle ne vit l'elfe arriver, concentrées qu'elles étaient sur leur match amical. Aucune des deux ne cédait un pouce de terrain à l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc de pierre, Stella les observait avec attention. Son souffle court, que Legolas entendait de la porte, ainsi que l'épée à ses côtés indiquaient qu'elle s'était déjà battue. De temps en temps, elle lançait une parole d'encouragement à ses amies, ou les ignorait pour observer le ciel au dessus d'elle.

L'elfe vint prendre place aux côtés de la princesse d'Émeraude. Cette dernière le regarda s'installer, et le salua.

« _Bonjour, Monsieur Vertefeuille._ »

« _Appelez-moi Legolas._ » répondit simplement l'intéressé.

« _Si vous voulez._ »

Tous deux se turent pour observer les deux jeunes filles se battre. Un instant, Kira parut prendre l'avantage en faisant reculer Syrie de deux pas, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de cette dernière. Redoublant de force et de vitesse dans ses attaques, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, elle fit reculer son adversaire mauve de deux pas à son tour. Kira soufflait comme une forge, parant avec difficulté les assauts de son amie.

« _Quel est le but ?_ » demanda l'elfe, pour briser le silence.

« _Entrainement. Nous faisons ça tous les matins._ »

« _Vous vous êtes battu contre qui ?_ »

« _Kira. Elle m'a jeté au tapis. Je suis sure qu'elle a triché._ » ajouta la princesse avec un demi sourire.

L'elfe laissa échapper un rire. Au moins avait-elle l'air plus ouverte que la veille. Pendant ce temps, Syrie tenta une ultime botte. Elle feinta une attaque sur la droite, laissant Kira parer le coup avec son arme. Profitant que les lames de son assaillante soient occupées, la jeune guerrière lança son pied afin de faucher la princesse mauve au niveau des chevilles. Kira retomba sur le dos, et tenta de se relever. Pas assez vite. Syrie ficha la pointe de son épée sur la jugulaire de la valeureuse combattante jetée au sol. Déçue, Kira laissa retomber se tête sur le sol, acceptant ainsi sa défaite. Syrie éclata de rire et retira son arme de la gorge de son adversaire, en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Après un large sourire de la part de la vaincue, elle l'attrapa et se remit sur pieds, époussetant son armure de chevalier.

Kira parut enfin remarquer le visiteur aux côtés de son amie. Elle fit un signe de salut de la main, instantanément rendu par l'elfe. Avec un sourire engageant, la jeune fille lança une parole à Stella.

« _Elle demande si vous voulez vous battre aussi._ » Traduisit-elle.

« _Moi ?_ » répondit-il, étonné.

« _Vous._ »

Legolas réfléchit à la suggestion un court instant, puis répondit par l'affirmative. Autant analyser leurs techniques de combats. Stella lui tendit l'épée à ses côtés, mais il refusa, préférant utiliser ses deux dagues elfiques.

« _Qui sera mon adversaire ?_ » demanda l'elfe, faisant tourner ses armes dans ses mains.

La princesse posa la question à ses deux amies. Kira fit un signe de dénégation, en s'épongeant le front de sa main gauche, qui ne tenait pas sa double-épée. La petite brune à ses côtés bondit littéralement sur place.

« _D'accord..._ » dit Legolas en avançant vers le centre du terrain.

Kira leva la main, au centre du terrain, puis l'abaissa, donnant le signal de départ du combat.

Afin de prendre son adversaire par surprise, Syrie s'élança directement vers l'elfe, tranchant l'air avec son arme droite. Ce dernier se pencha sur la gauche, laissant la lame siffler à un centimètre au dessus de son oreille. Profitant du déséquilibre de la jeune fille, il voulut imiter son attaque précédente en la fauchant, laissant glisser sa jambe à ras du sol. C'était sans compter sur la vivacité de Syrie. Elle évita le coup en sautant en arrière, se retrouvant à un mètre de Legolas. Croisant ses bras et ses épées devant elle, elle avança vers son adversaire comme si elle voulait le décapiter. Legolas interposa une de ses dagues entre les lames croisées, stoppant la jeune fille.

Syrie sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Profitant de son élan, elle se laissa glisser entre les jambes écartées de son adversaire, fit une roulade de côté gauche pendant que l'elfe se retournait. Elle lança sa main droite, espérant donner un coup dans son dos. Mais l'elfe était bien trop expérimenté. Entendant le sifflement de la lame derrière lui, il se contenta de s'accroupir et laissa son adversaire faire un demi tour sur elle même, avant de se relever, en position de combat. Syrie recula encore, et fronça les sourcils, l'air concentré. Elle attendit quelques secondes que Legolas passe à l'attaque. Jusque là, il s'était plus ou moins contenté d'esquiver.

De leur côtés, Kira et Stella observaient le combat avec attention. Elles n'auraient jamais crû l'elfe si rapide.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est tout un jeu. Syrie combat plus qu'elle n'esquive, au contraire de l'elfe qui la laisse s'épuiser, si je ne me trompe pas. On dirait qu'il utilise les atouts de Syrie afin qu'ils se transforment en défauts, la poussant ainsi à commettre ses propres erreurs. » commenta Kira, attentive.

Stella se contenta d'opiner, son regard fixé sur le combat se déroulant devant elles.

Legolas avait fini par s'élancer, à son tour. Il abattit simplement sa dague gauche sur son adversaire, qui para et donna un coup d'estoc avec l'autre épée. De sa lame valide, l'elfe détourna l'arme et en profita pour tenter à nouveau de faucher la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci, il fit mouche. Syrie retomba sur le dos, et s'apprêtait à rouler pour se relever quand deux dagues se plantèrent dans le sol, de part et d'autres de son corps. Au dessus d'elle, Legolas la regardait en souriant. Il avait gagné.

« _Victoire à Legolas._ » confirma Stella, dans les deux langues.

Sortant ses deux dagues du sol, l'elfe adressa un signe de tête à Syrie. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air contrit. Elle n'aimait pas perdre, mais n'était pas mauvaise perdante, et il l'avait vaincue.

« Très bien joué. » dit-elle, laissant à Stella le soin de traduire.

« _C'était très intéressant_. » répondit-il.

« Si tu veux, tu peux t'entrainer avec nous, le matin. C'est mieux que de ne rien faire en attendant une solution à votre problème. » lança Kira.

Legolas s'apprêtait à répondre, mais une voix venue de derrière le prit de vitesse.

« _J'ai mieux à leur proposer, si ces messieurs sont d'accords._ »

Onyx, l'air très attentif, était adossé à un mur Près de lui, Aragorn et Gimli.

«_ Majesté_. » salua Legolas en inclinant la tête, suivi par Syrie et Kira.

« Bonjour, père. » dit simplement Stella.

« _Si cela intéresse nos hôtes, ils peuvent faire partie des groupes de chevaliers et ainsi sillonner le continent. Comme dit Kira, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire en attendant une solution_. » dit-il, avec un sourire.

«Gimli et moi avons déjà accepté, Legolas_._ » informa l'ex-rodeur, dans sa langue maternelle. « Que choisis-tu, mon ami ? »

« Je me vois mal vous laisser voyager seuls. » Sourit Legolas. « _Bien sur que je suis d'accord_. » continua l'elfe en Sindarin.

« _Alors c'est parfait_. Syrie, les emmènerais-tu à la salle d'armes afin de leur fournir les armures ? »

La jeune guerrière hocha la tête, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Avant qu'ils n'y aillent, Onyx les héla encore.

« _Au fait, pour faciliter votre adaptation parmi nous, Amayelle s'est proposé pour vous apprendre notre langue. Allez la trouver pour lui dire quoi._ » suggéra-t-il.

Aux trois amis furent remis l'armure serties d'Émeraude, l'épée, le bouclier et la cape verte, symbole de leur pays d'adoption. Pour Gimli, ce fut un peu compliqué, il fallut faire du sur mesure. Hawke les avait accompagné pour servir d'interprète, et discutait avec les trois hommes. La conversation parlait de magie.

« _Techniquement oui, il faut être magicien pour faire partie des chevaliers. Mais, pour vous, le roi a fait une exception._ » leur dit le magicien du royaume.

« _C'est gentil de sa part_ », constata Aragorn.

Il avait fini d'enfiler l'armure, et était plutôt surpris de constater qu'elle lui allait bien. Depuis un temps, il était convaincu que le vert émeraude ne pouvait pas lui aller, voila la preuve qu'il se trompait. Cependant, il préférait nettement les tenues de voyageur qu'ils portaient en arrivant, lui et ses amis.

Legolas venait de mettre son épée à sa ceinture, achevant ainsi sa tenue. L'armure gênait un peu sa liberté de mouvement, mais bon, il s'y ferait. Quant à Gimli, il grommelait que l'armure le serrait au niveau du ventre.

« _Comment se sert-on de la magie ?_ » questionna encore le Roi du Gondor.

Le magicien l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne leur servirait à rien de leur dire, ils n'étaient pas magiques. Néanmoins, il donna les bases. Puis fit une démonstration en tirant un rayon lumineux à travers la meurtrière.

Il fut interrompu par Kira, entrée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête, puis lança une parole à Hawke.

« _Elle dit qu'elle a un cadeau pour vous_ », traduisit-il. « _Elle veut que vous la suiviez._ »

Les trois compagnons s'exécutèrent, le professeur-elfe sur leurs talons. La princesse mauve les conduisit en dehors du château. À environ cinq-cents mètres du mur protégeant Émeraude, se trouvait un champs où paissaient une bonne centaine de chevaux noirs bien plus gros que la moyenne. L'un d'eux, plus imposant que les autres, se dirigea droit vers Kira en hennissant. Un hennissement plutôt aigu, en comparaison avec les autres chevaux.

« _C'est Hathir, le cheval-dragon de Kira._ » annonça Hawke. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire: « _Je crois que j'ai deviné la nature du cadeau de notre amie..._ »

Hathir enfouit ses naseaux dans les mains de sa maitresse. Celle-ci appuya son front contre la figure de son cheval. Après quelques instants, celui-ci se dégagea et retourna vers son troupeau. Puis il revint, accompagné de deux autres chevaux. L'un d'eux avait juste une tâche blanche entre les deux yeux, en forme d'étoile. Le deuxième avait une oreille blanche, et était légèrement plus grand que l'autre.

Kira ouvrit l'enclos et laissa sortir les deux chevaux en plus du sien. Ils allèrent chacun se poster devant les deux hommes et les deux elfes. Kira leur dit quelque-chose, traduit instantanément par Hawke.

« _La première_ », dit-il en indiquant celui avec la tache en forme d'étoile, « _s'appelle Arcarone. Le second, c'est Meroneth._ »

Les montures regardèrent leurs nouveaux maitres, leurs yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Aragorn s'approcha de Meroneth, et mis sa main près de son oreille blanche. Le cheval ne fit aucun mouvement. D'un geste souple, il se hissa sur son dos sans que l'animal ne le jette au sol ou ne parte au trot.

« _Merci beaucoup, Kira._ » dit Aragorn, vraiment touché.

Hawke traduisit les paroles de l'ex-rodeur, ce qui fit sourire Kira. Tout en montant sur Hathir, elle répondit quelque-chose, laissant Hawke le répéter en elfique ancien.

«_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi._ »

Legolas se hissa habilement sur Arcarone, sans que cette dernière ne manifeste aucun sentiment hostile envers l'elfe. Il aida ensuite Gimli à grimper sur le dos de la monture, derrière lui.

Hawke siffla entre ses doigts. Du ciel, les cinq entendirent un hennissement puissant. Ils levèrent la tête, et virent arriver de la Montagne de glace une forme noire. Quand elle se rapprocha, ils distinguèrent un autre cheval-dragon, ailé celui-là.

« _Et voici Hardjan._ » sourit Hawke.

« _Tous les chevaliers d'Émeraude en ont un ?_ » demanda Gimli, laissant Legolas parler pour lui.

« _Non_ », répondit Hawke. « _Il y a moi, Adrian d'Argent, Kira bien sur, Liam, Syrie, Stella, et vous trois. Je crois que c'est tout. Ils appartiennent tous à Kira, c'est elle qui choisi de les donner. Il arrive, comme avec Hardjan, que ce soient les chevaux qui choisissent leurs compagnons._ »

Hardjan se posa aux côtés du magicien, qui se hissa dessus. D'un coup de talon, il partit vers Émeraude, suivi par Hathir, Arcarone et Meroneth. Legolas constata que ces chevaux-dragons étaient bien plus rapides que les chevaux ordinaires. Pas assez pour égaler les mearas, mais c'était quand-même impressionnant. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans l'enceinte du château, et arrivèrent sur la place où attendaient déjà quelques chevaliers, perchés sur leurs montures. Parmi eux, Syrie et Stella qui, comme annoncé par Hawke, montaient des chevaux-dragons. Entièrement noirs, mais celui de Syrie était légèrement plus grand. Elle adressa un grand signe de la main aux nouveaux arrivants, vit Arcarone et Meroneth, et dressa le pouce en leur direction. Stella, moins expressive, leur fit juste un signe de tête. Une fois qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à son niveau, elle leur dit:

« _Vous faites partie de notre équipe, tous les trois. Belles bêtes, à propos._ » continua-t-elle en pointant les chevaux noirs.

« _Merci pour eux. Comment s'appelle le vôtre ?_ » demanda Aragorn avec un sourire poli.

« _Elle. C'est Lerath._ »

Leur conversation prit fin avec l'arrivée d'Onyx. Les chefs de groupes s'avancèrent, Kira quitta ses amis pour aller dans son groupe à elle. Gimli la suivit du regard et croisa celui de Nogait, qui leur adressa un salut de la main. Le nain le lui rendit, en même temps que Déleor venait vers son groupe. Il donna les ordres à ses hommes, puis jeta un regard à Stella. Cette dernière dit, à l'attention d'Aragorn et Legolas:

«_ On nous envoie en territoire elfique. On part tout de suite._ »


	5. La forêt des elfes

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?

Aliete: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture te plaise, et j'espère te faire rêver longtemps dans les découvertes d'Enkidiev. Bonne lecture !

Melior: Oh, il n'y a pas qu'à Legolas que ça va plaire, ne t'en fais pas !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et aussi à ceux qui ont eut la patience de me lire ! Bonne lecture !

**La forêt des Elfes.**

Il était prévu que les chevaliers se téléportent dans les plaines de Diamant grâce au maelström avant de gagner le territoire des elfes à cheval. Le plus simple aurait été de se rendre directement au lieu dit, mais Hamil, roi des elfes, avait récemment informé Onyx du fait que ses sujets croyaient souvent à une attaque quand ils percevaient une présence non loin d'eux qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant.

Ce fut ce qu'expliqua Amayelle à Aragorn quand il lui posa la question.

L'elfine et Nogait, son époux, avaient réussi à convaincre Déleor de les prendre avec eux juste avant le départ, arguant que, selon Amayelle, « Mon père ne serait pas content que les chevaliers viennent le trouver, mais que sa fille et son beau-fils ne soient pas présents. » Le chef de la troupe, avec un long soupir et quelques grognements dans sa barbe, s'était laissé convaincre.

Sur le chemin, Amayelle avait commencé à apprendre la langue du pays à Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Elle avait commencé par les bases, à partir du sindarin, comme « Bonjour », « au revoir », « oui », « non », « s'il te plait », « comment vas-tu », etc. Étonnamment, c'était le nain qui était le plus rapide dans son apprentissage, malgré qu'il n'ait pas de langue à laquelle se raccrocher. L'humain et l'elfe en étaient encore à s'arracher les cheveux sur la différence entre « au revoir » et « bonsoir », tandis qu'il était déjà passé aux questions de bases. Mais loin de s'énerver, Aragorn, Legolas et Amayelle riaient de leurs erreurs. Nogait les observait, amusé.

La chevauchée se déroulait bien. Une fois arrivés dans les plaines de Diamant, Déleor annonça qu'ils arriveraient dans environ une heure. Ce qu'apprécièrent grandement les trois nouveaux venus. Monter un cheval-dragon était bien différent que galoper à dos des montures dont ils avaient l'habitude: ils étaient plus haut, rapides, nerveux, endurants... Il leur faudrait un petit temps pour s'habituer. Legolas devait constamment tirer sur les rênes d'Arcarone pour éviter qu'elle ne dépasse la troupe. Amayelle s'en amusa.

« _Difficile, hein ? Une fois, Kira m'a laissé monter sur Hathir. Je suis tombée après dix minutes._ »

L'elfe acquiesça, tout en empêchant sa jument de doubler Lerath, qui avait l'air de vouloir donner des coups de sabots.

« _Au château, Nartrach, le fils de Wanda et Falcon, avait réussi à dresser un dragon nommé Stellan._ » raconta Nogait. « _Une sacrée bête, c'était le dragon de l'empereur noir, le plus puissant des ennemis que nous ayons eut à combattre. Pourtant, ce môme qui n'était et n'est toujours qu'un élève d'Hawke a réussi à l'apprivoiser, et à le retourner contre son ancien maitre._ »

« _Un dragon, vraiment ?_ » interrogea Aragorn, étonné.

« _Oui. Seulement Amecareth, l'empereur noir, avait d'autre dragons à sa disposition. __Stellan et le nouveau dragon d'Amecareth se battirent au dessus de la mer, et tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau. Nartrach était vraiment démoralisé..._ » continua Amayelle.

« _Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_ » demanda Gimli, par l'intermédiaire de Legolas.

« _Oh, on a gagné la guerre, et on a trouvé un autre dragon sur l'île d'Irianeth. On l'a offert à Nartrach qui l'a appelé Nacarat._ »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

« _Offrir un dragon à un enfant, n'est-ce pas risqué ?_ »

« _Nartrach a réussi à apprivoiser un dragon adulte et féroce, ayant mis en déroute Onyx lui-même. Nacarat est un jeune dragon qui peut encore être dressé. Il ne risque rien._ » sourit Amayelle.

Legolas aurait voulu ajouter autre chose, mais Arcarone accéléra encore une fois, obligeant son cavalier à se concentrer à nouveau sur les rênes.

Syrie, qui bavardait avec Stella, remarqua que l'elfe avait du mal avec sa jument. Elle en fit la remarque à son amie, qui fit reculer Lerath pour se mettre au niveau de Legolas. Elle posa la main sur le front d'Arcarone, et l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Amayelle ne perçurent rien, mais tous les chevaliers présents entendirent l'ordre mental que la jeune princesse donnait à la jument nerveuse.

« **Arcarone, du calme. Reste au niveau de Meroneth.** »

La monture poussa un nouvel hennissement aigu qui tenait presque du sifflement, et recula. Stella leva ses yeux bruns sans chaleur vers Legolas.

« _Tirer sur les rênes ne sert à rien, sinon à lui faire mal, c'est la première fois qu'elle est montée, elle n'a pas eut le temps de s'habituer à une bride. Pour ralentir, penchez-vous vers l'arrière. Pour accélérer, vers l'avant. Et pour tourner, penchez-vous sur le côté._ »

Legolas hocha la tête, et tenta d'accélérer selon les indications de la jeune fille. Comme si elle répondait à un ordre direct, Arcarone se mit à galoper, surprenant Gimli qui manqua de tomber. Amayelle pouffa dans sa main.

L'elfe se remit droit comme un I sur le dos de sa jument, qui ralentit légèrement. Stella sourit.

« _C'est mieux._ »

« _C'est surtout compliqué._ » répondit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« _On s'y fait._ » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Á leur grande surprise à tous les six, Déleor vint les rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à Stella, l'air inquiet.

« Hunhun », répondit-elle.

« Au poil ! » s'exclama Nogait. « On leur apprend à maitriser les chevaux-dragons, et à parler notre langue. Tu vas voir, dans à peine deux semaines, ils seront bilingues et incollables sur Enkidiev ! »

L'exubérance de Nogait fit sourire tout le monde. Déleor dévisagea Aragorn, et finit par lui sourire, avec sympathie.

« Courage, et bonne chance. Je suis sur que vous allez vous en tirer ici, tous les trois. »

Il repartit en tête de groupe, laissant aux deux princesses, Stella et Amayelle, le soin de traduire ses paroles. Le roi du Gondor et ses amis elfe et nain parurent vraiment surpris.

« _C'est plutôt gentil de sa part_ », remarqua-t-il. « _J'étais persuadé qu'il nous détestait._ »

« _Non. Il a ses humeurs, mais dans le fond, c'est un gars assez sympathique. De toute façon, pourquoi vous détesterait-il ?_ » répondit Nogait.

Aragorn lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Amayelle détourna la conversation en pointant l'horizon où se dessinait lentement une tache vert sombre.

« _Eh, regardez ! Les arbres de la forêt des elfes ! On va bientôt arriver !_ »

Talonnant leurs montures, le groupe de chevalier arriva à l'orée de la forêt des elfes. Tous descendirent de cheval à l'arrivée de deux elfes venus les accueillir. Comme ils virent Amayelle, ils s'inclinèrent directement.

« Princesse Amayelle. » dirent-ils avec respect dans la voix.

Comme elle, ils avaient les cheveux blonds. Comme elle, ils avaient les yeux verts. Du coin de l'œil, Syrie compara Legolas avec les sujets du Roi Hamil.

Il y avait vraiment une différence entre eux, malgré le fait que Legolas descende, selon Hawke, d'anciens elfes ayant fui le conflit. Amayelle et les siens semblaient plus proches des fées, peuple vivant un peu plus au sud. Un corps fin et élancé, peu musclé, des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts. Legolas ressemblait au mélange entre un elfe d'Enkidiev et un humain, car plus musclé, un peu plus grand, et surtout les traits du visage semblable à ceux des hommes. Malgré tout, sa beauté était égale à celle d'un elfe, songea-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Les sujets dépêchés par le Roi Hamil jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur à Aragorn et Gimli, mais surtout à Legolas. Ils ouvrirent la bouche, mais Déleor ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Nous sommes venus voir le roi Hamil, de la part d'Onyx d'Émeraude. »

Les deux elfes tournèrent leur regard vers lui, et d'un geste les enjoignit à les suivre.

Pour Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui n'étaient jamais venu ici, la forêt des elfes leur faisait penser à la Lothlorien. Le lieu était magnifique, au delà de l'imagination. Des cours d'eau et des étangs aussi bleu que le ciel semblaient tracer un chemin à suivre. Les arbres, dont les feuilles n'étaient pas encore tombées malgré l'hiver approchant, ombrageait le sol en laissant la lumière dorée du soleil s'y refléter comme dans un miroir. Les oiseaux chantaient, laissant planer une agréable musique toute naturelle. De temps en temps, ils croisaient des elfes qui leur faisaient des signes de salutation. Ceux-ci étaient perchés dans les arbres, où l'on apercevait de temps à autres une maison de bois d'où s'échappaient des rires d'enfants. Tous les chevaliers regardaient les alentours, rêveurs.

Stella recula pour se mettre au niveau d'Aragorn et ses deux amis, qui avaient presque l'impression d'être de retour chez Dame Galadriel. Ils avaient l'impression que, d'un moment à l'autre elle allait apparaitre avec son sourire si énigmatique pour les accueillir.

Ce fût Stella qui les tira de leur rêverie.

« _C'est magnifique, non ?_ »

« _Effectivement._ » répondit Aragorn, l'air absent. Stella parut sourire.

« _Pourtant, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Si vous avez de la chance, on passera un jour par le pays des fées, qui est au moins cent fois plus beau que la forêt des elfes._ »

L'ex-rôdeur resta dubitatif, mais ne répondit pas. À ses yeux, aucun monde ne serait jamais plus beau que la Lothlorien.

Le groupe s'avança dans la forêt, sans cesser de regarder autour d'eux comme s'ils avaient atteint les grandes plaines de lumière. Même ceux qui avaient déjà visité ces royaumes, comme Déleor ou Nogait, et même Amayelle, née sur place, ne purent s'empêcher d'être subjugués par le charme de la forêt.

Peu à peu, les cabanes dans les arbres se firent plus nombreuses, jusqu'à former un étrange village suspendu. Arrivés au pied d'un arbre plus imposant que les autres, leur guides se mirent soudainement à grimper dessus. Amayelle leur intima de monter également, avant de suivre les siens. Rapidement, et un à un, es chevaliers grimpèrent à leur tour dans l'arbre. Seul Legolas resta à la traine, afin d'encourager Gimli qui peinait plus que les autres.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus facile, sans armure ! » râla-t-il, faisant sourire Legolas.

Une fois tous arrivés à la cabane de bois, au moins trois fois plus grande que les autres. De là, on pouvait voir une haute falaise enneigée d'où partait une cascade qui donnait naissance à un large cours d'eau traversant la forêt.

« _C'est la rivière Mardall._ » expliqua Stella, quand elle vit le regard de Gimli s'arrêter dessus. « _Et elle prend sa source sur les haut-plateaux de Shola._ »

Legolas traduisit les paroles de la jeune fille tout en la remerciant pour ses explications, et porta son regard azur sur Amayelle, qui étreignait un elfe avec amour. Cet elfe portait une couronne d'argent sur la tête, ainsi que trois béryls taillés en forme de feuilles de lierres. Tous devinèrent en lui le Roi Hamil. Il ressemblait aux autres elfes, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, mais avait dans son allure une majesté qui ne sied qu'à un personnage royal.

Il rendit son étreinte à sa fille, puisse détacha d'elle pour observer ses visiteurs. Déleor s'inclina tout de suite, suivi par ses chevaliers. Désireux de respecter le protocole le vigueur dans se monde, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli les imitèrent.

Hamil s'avança vers eux, plus précisément vers Legolas chez qui il reconnaissait quelques caractéristiques des elfes.

« Relevez-vous », intima-t-il aux chevaliers.

Stella traduisit l'ordre du roi aux trois amis, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le monarque. Ce dernier inclina la tête en direction de la jeune fille.

« Princesse Stella, c'est un honneur. » dit-il.

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre, je viens ici en tant que chevalier d'Émeraude et non en tant que souveraine de mon pays. »

« Fort bien, chevalier. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez parlé à ces gens, chevaliers aussi si je ne m'abuse, en elfique ancien ? » questionna Hamil.

Déleor ravala sa colère. C'était à lui qu'Onyx avait demandé d'expliquer la présence des trois étrangers. Seulement, Hamil s'était adressé à Stella, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de répondre.

La jeune fille sentit le mécontentement de Déleor, mais passa outre. En quelques phrases, elle conta l'arrivée d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sur Irianeth, et leur appartenance à un monde parallèle. Elle expliqua aussi qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait la langue commune à tous, et qu'ils avaient seulement compris ce qu'ils appelaient Sindarin et elle Elfique ancien. Elle finit par l'histoire qu'Hawke leur avait raconté. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Déleor put intervenir, tentant de maitriser les tremblements dans sa voix.

(Décidément, il ne supporte vraiment pas les contrariétés) pensa Stella après avoir traduit l'échange entre le roi Hamil et elle.

« Majesté Hamil », dit Déleor en s'avançant vers le souverain des Elfes, « nous avons perçu des activités magiques anormales aux alentours de votre domaine. »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête. Plus sensibles à la magie que les humains, ils n'étaient pas non plus passés à côté.

« Nous sommes donc venu ici pour mener une enquête sur ce qui aurait pu engendrer cet étrange phénomène. », continua le chef de groupe. « Si nous trouvons quelque-chose d'anormal ou de dangereux, nous sommes prêts à offrir notre aide aux vôtres si vous la désirez. Cela dit, j'ai besoin de votre réponse maintenant. »

« Vous l'avez, et elle est positive, chevalier Déleor. » répondit Hamil

Son interlocuteur s'inclina, et répartit ses chevaliers en petits groupes. Il allait placer Stella dans l'un d'eux quand le roi des elfes intervint.

« Une minute. J'aimerais parler avec ces quatre personnes. » dit-il en désignant Stella, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, faisant signe à ses hôtes de le suivre.

La pièce en question était une bibliothèque, dont les étagères croulaient de livres. Hamil les entraîna entre les rayonnages, avant de s'arrêter devant une étagère et de choisir deux livres dedans. Il les tendit à Legolas, et dit dans un sindarin parfait:

«_ Ces ouvrages devrait vous aider dans l'apprentissage de la langue commune. Ceux-ci, et comme bien d'autres ouvrages ici, sont écrit entièrement en elfique ancien. Le premier est l'un de ceux qu'utilisent les elfes pour parler comme les humains. Le second raconte l'histoire des elfes d'ici avant ce que l'on appelle « la grande Fuite ». Je vous souhaite de vous adapter rapidement et de vite pouvoir rentrer chez vous._ »

« _Merci... _» répondit Legolas, très touché.

Le roi Hamil s'apprêta à partir, mais Stella le retint.

« S'il vous plait, majesté... »

Le souverain des elfes tourna ses yeux verts vers la jeune princesse, qui s'inclina.

« Vous qui connaissez mieux que quiconque toute l'histoire des elfes, vous n'êtes pas sans connaitre les portes qui mènent aux autres mondes. Ne savez-vous pas où se trouve l'emplacement de celle menant à l'univers où les vôtres ont fui, il y a longtemps ? »

Le roi Hamil l'observa un long moment. Puis finit par dire:

« Malheureusement non, chevalier. Par contre, je peux demander à quelques uns de mes sujets de faire des recherches dans nos nombreux livres pour trouver une réponse, ou tout du moins une indication. »

Stella s'inclina à nouveau remerciant le roi pour son aide. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Plus tard, après avoir partagé un repas avec les elfes, au plus grand plaisir de Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli qui ne pensaient pas remanger du Lembas de sitôt mais qui eurent l'agréable surprise d'en trouver à leur table, les chevaliers se rassemblèrent pour partir. Alors qu'il montait sur son cheval, Déleor vit s'approcher Stella.

« Alors, qu'à donné l'enquête ? »

« Des résultats étranges, » répondit-t-il, soucieux. « Il semblerait qu'ici également, des elfes aient disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Un jeune elfe aurait vu un gros oiseau avec une forme sylvaine dans les serres. »


	6. Leçons en tout genre !

**Leçons en tout genre**

_Aliete: Mais oui, Gimli est doux, sensible, intelligent et cultivé ^^ En fait, je ne veux pas qu'il ait un simple rôle de figurant dans mon histoire... Donc je l'ai doté de talents en langue ^^ Mais t'en fais pas, il aura également droit à son heure de gloire !_

_Les elfes sont encore sympa avec eux, et puis ça leur rappelle un peu leurs chez-eux... Pour Arwen, reverra-t-elle son tendre époux ?_

_Alors, je te préviens, pour les personnages, je suis loin d'atteindre le compte ! Parce qu'en plus des deux-trois que j'invente, il y a: Une ou deux centaines de chevaliers, bientôt le même nombre d'écuyers, plus les autres peuples, plus les autres souverains, plus ceux d'Arda, plus les méchants... En fait, on peut facilement arriver à une six-centaine de personnages XD Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de faire des notes explicatives dès que je peux, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les chevaliers d'Émeraude ! _

_Le rêve est à moins 50%, c'est les soldes, profites-en !_

_Mélior: Mais non, Déleor est un peu con et colérique, mais méchant pas ^^_

_Et Legolas va devoir s'y faire, de toute façon, ce sont ses ancêtres, pas lui._

_Bonne lecture !_

Une fois rentrés au château, Onyx fit savoir à ses chevaliers que le reste de la journée serait libre et partit avec Déleor pour entendre le rapport de mission. Triste de sa récente séparation avec son père, Amayelle fit un rapide « à tantôt » à Aragorn et les autres, avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre, suivie par Nogait. Stella et Syrie allèrent retrouver Kira, rentrée une demi-heure avant elles. Les autres chevaliers s'éparpillèrent.

Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli choisirent de retourner dans leurs chambres retirer leurs armures (au grand soulagement du nain). Chacun enfila une tunique et ils virent avec une agréable surprise que les habits avec lesquels ils étaient arrivés avaient été lavés et rangés. Enfin, ils ressortirent du château pour aller retrouver Arcarone et Meroneth. Aragorn, qui avait eut autant de mal que son ami elfe à maitriser sa monture, souhaitait s'entrainer à monter son cheval. Lorsqu'il le vit, Meroneth mit ses naseaux dans les mains de l'ancien rôdeur, poussant un cri qui tenait à la fois du hennissement et du sifflement. Aragorn sourit, il avait vu Hathir faire de même avec Kira.

Il fit sortir sa monture et se mit à la brosser tout en parlant avec Gimli, tandis que Legolas se plongeait dans la lecture des livres offerts par Hamil.

Le roi du Gondor sentit un regard sur lui, et tourna la tête pour repérer celui où celle qui l'épiait. Il découvrit, à une dizaine de mètres, une fillette d'environ cinq ans qui l'observait intensément. L'espion miniature, sitôt qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été repérée, s'enfuit en courant.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Legolas, qui avait observé le manège.

« Aucune idée... »

Les trois filles, après s'être débarrassé de leurs armures et leurs vêtements sales, se séparèrent. Syrie et Kira désiraient se rendre auprès de Bridgess pour écouter les histoires que la femme chevalier racontait aux futurs écuyers. Peu intéressée par ces contes et faits qu'elle avait entendu des dizaines de fois au cour de sa propre formation, Stella choisit d'aller rejoindre Hawke en haut de sa tour. Elle était l'une des rares au château à parler l'ancien elfique, mais elle n'était pourtant pas au point. La jeune fille faisait encore pas mal d'erreurs en parlant, bien qu'Aragorn et Legolas soient trop fin pour lui faire remarquer. Hawke lui apprenait la langue de ses aïeux depuis qu'elle était devenue chevalier, et était fier des progrès de son élève.

« Content de te voir, Stella. » dit-il tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire.

« Bonsoir, Hawke. »

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu es sûrement venue pour tes cours particuliers ? »

La jeune fille opina. Au départ, il avait pensé que le désir de Stella d'apprendre l'elfique d'antan était une lubie qui allait vite passer, mais non, elle s'accrochait malgré sa complexité.

La leçon du jour portait sur l'utilisation du subjonctif à la forme polie dans les temps passés. Comme d'habitude, Hawke ne lui parla qu'en elfique, et Stella répondait de même. À chaque erreur, il la reprenait, et elle se devait de répéter trois fois sa phrase ainsi que les raisons de son erreur. Il était un professeur sévère, et elle une élève appliquée. Pas une fois elle ne râla ou ne soupira devant la difficulté.

Elle appréciait les cours dispensés par Hawke. Au moins avait-elle vraiment l'impression de progresser, et non de faire du sur-place, comme quand Amayelle avait voulu lui l'apprendre. La méthode de la femme de Nogait laissait vraiment à désirer, après deux mois de cours intensifs elle ne savait toujours pas former une phrase. Amayelle avait laissé tomber.

Après deux heures de pratique, alors que le soleil de Décembre amorçait sa descente vers les montagnes, ils arrêtèrent la leçon. Hawke adressa ses appréciations à sa jeune élève, qui hocha la tête sans manifester plus de réaction.

« Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu voulais tellement apprendre l'elfique. » lui dit Hawke, l'observant. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aime les langues. » répondit simplement Stella.

« Il y a très peu de monde qui le parle, maintenant. Sur le continent, outre les elfes, il doit y avoir cents personnes, tout au plus. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ça servirait encore à quelque-chose à notre époque. Je me suis trompé. »

Un simili-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

La jeune fille l'observa. Il était rare que son professeur montre un sourire, ou se montre si bavard. Quand il agissait comme ça, c'était que...

« Que veux-tu me demander ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il perdit son sourire de suite, pour le remplacer par un air concentré.

« Moi, rien. C'est ton père qui veut quelque-chose. »

Stella ne répondit pas, Hawke prit son silence pour une invitation à continuer.

« Il voulait te remettre ceci. »

Dans la main de la jeune fille, il laissa tomber un bracelet. De minces fils dorés s'entremêlaient comme le ferait une tresse, et une fine plaque d'or était placée dessus. Sur ladite plaque, « Stella » était gravé, avec deux petits grenats de part et d'autre du prénom. Sur l'autre côté était gravé « Mélina », également entre deux pierres rouge sang.. La susnommée ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Le cadeau de... Mais... Il était cassé... »

« Il l'a fait réparer. »

Elle tourna ses yeux bruns vers l'elfe.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me trouver lui-même ? »

« Parce que tu passes ton temps à l'éviter, Stella. Dans les couloirs, dans les rangs... Ne crois pas qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que tu tombais moins souvent dessus depuis un certain temps ? »

La princesse ne répondit pas non plus. À quoi bon ? Hawke avait raison sur tous les tableaux. D'une, elle ne croisait Onyx que très rarement, et de deux, elle essayait vraiment d'éviter ses parents. Cela dit, Stella n'avait pas voulu qu'ils s'en rendent compte, elle ne voulait pas les blesser. Hawke continua.

« Écoute, je sais que tu leur en veux. Et ils le savent également. Mais il serait temps d'oublier cette période de ton passé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Levant les yeux au plafond, Stella voulut se diriger vers la porte pour s'en aller, mais l'elfe se tenait entre la sortie et elle-même. La jeune fille choisit donc d'aller près de la fenêtre.

Hawke soupira, découragé par l'attitude de son élève. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne réponde plus du tout à ce qu'il dirait, pourtant...

« Tu te trompes. Et eux aussi. Je ne les hais pas. »

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de se taire.

« Je ne sais simplement pas comment agir vis-à-vis d'eux. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur dire ? »

« Parce que ça ne les mènera à rien. »

« C'est mieux de les laisser croire que leur fille ainée les déteste ? »

Stella soupira profondément.

« Si vraiment ils le croient, alors il ne mériteront vraiment que mon mépris. »

« C'est la colère qui parle, jeune fille. »

« Sans doute. »

Ce fut au tour de Hawke de soupirer. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la princesse. Elle se dégagea.

« Je dois y aller. Merci pour le cours. »

Et la jeune fille s'en fût. Hawke se rendit à son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Avec lassitude, il ferma les yeux.

« Mélina... »

Désireuse d'échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante du château, Stella se rendit aux écuries, maintenant désertes. Tout en accrochant le bracelet à son poignet gauche, elle appela mentalement Lerath, qui la rejoignit avec un hennissement de plaisir.

Flattant le flanc de sa jument, elle posa le tapis et la selle sur le dos de cette dernière, serra le tout, et plaça la bride ainsi que le mors.

« On va se promener, ma belle. » lui souffla-t-elle.

D'un geste vif, elle grimpa sur le dos de sa monture, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas accrocher son bracelet. La dernière fois, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait cassé.

Talonnant Lerath, elle se dit que c'était quand même gentil de la part d'Onyx de l'avoir fait réparer. Vraiment, pensait-il qu'elle ne les aimait pas ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était si froide avec tout le monde...

Sur le sol, devant elle, les traces d'un cheval-dragon, plus grands que les sabots d'un cheval ordinaire, se dessinaient. Intriguée, Stella fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas un pisteur de premier ordre, mais elle voyait que les traces au sol dataient d'il y a une demi-heure à peine, et se dirigeaient plein Est. Qui avait bien pu partir vers le Montagne de Cristal ? Pourquoi faire ?

Elle suivit les traces du cheval-dragon. Lançant Lerath au galop, elle arriva en quinze minutes au pied de la montagne enneigée, et découvrit le mystérieux cavalier qu'elle pistait.

Sans vraie surprise, elle reconnut Legolas. Assis sur Arcarone, il la lançait au galop et tirait sur les rênes pour la freiner. Comme s'il avait oublié les conseils qu'elle lui avait donné. Pourtant non, en même temps qu'il tirait sur la bride, il reculait vers l'arrière, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre que: tirer sur les rênes=ralentir. Pourtant, la jument retorse n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

D'un bref raclement de gorge, Stella signala sa présence. L'elfe, pourtant à une vingtaine de mètres, se retourna brusquement. Puis parut se détendre en voyant la princesse. Au pas, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il, assez fier, en langue commune.

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire. « _Quoique pour une heure, on peut encore dire bonjour._ » continua-t-elle en Sindarin.

Legolas jura entre ses dents, il s'était encore trompé !

« _Soyez patient, ça viendra._ » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« _Je l'espère..._ » soupira l'elfe. « _Que faites-vous ici ?_ »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et regarda le ciel.

« _Je voulais m'aérer un peu. J'ai vu les traces d'Arcarone au sol, j'ai voulu savoir qui état venu ici._ »

« _Je vois..._ » répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un petit moment. Finalement, Stella prit la parole.

« _Vous allez avoir du mal à habituer Arcarone à ce système de guidage. De plus, les chevaux-dragons se dressent grâce à une communication mentale, que seuls possèdent ceux qui sont nés avec des pouvoir magiques. Malheureusement, vous en êtes dépourvus. Pour son dressage, mieux vaut laisser Kira faire._ »

Legolas secoua la tête.

« _Non. C'est un cheval qui m'a été offert, je tiens donc à le dresser moi-même._ »

(Pourtant, il n'y arrivera pas...) pensa Stella. (Le sens de l'honneur des elfes, je vous jure...À mois que...)

« _Dans ce cas, me laisseriez-vous vous aider ?_ » demanda la jeune fille.

« _Comment cela ?_ »

« _Un système assez simple. Quand vous voudrez ralentir, tirez les rênes comme vous le faite d'habitude. Je donnerais mentalement l'ordre voulu à Arcarone en fonction de vos mouvements. Vous le dresserez ainsi vous-même. Je ne serais que l'interprète._ »

Legolas étudia mentalement la proposition. C'était une bonne idée... Mais il ne voulait pas embêter la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier grandement la compagnie d'autres personnes que Syrie et Kira, et encore... Il la dévisagea, cherchant dans son beau visage si c'était une contrainte pour elle, quelqu'un, son père ou Hawke, qui l'aurait envoyé. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un dont on avait forcé la main...

Legolas accepta.

Stella ne devait pas faire grand chose pour aider Legolas. Elle se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant pour savoir quel ordre mental elle devait adresser à Arcarone. Ravie de ne plus sentir celui qu'elle portait tirer aussi fort sur sa bride, elle montrait une inhabituelle bonne volonté au dressage.

Stella se demanda vaguement ce que pouvaient penser les chevaliers en entendant les multiples « **Stop !** » « **Avance !** » « **Recule** » «** Avance **» « **Pus vite !** »

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

« **Que tu deviens timbrée** ». Cette voix vive et chaude, c'était Kira.

« **Ou pire.** » Aigüe et rapide, Syrie.

« **Quelle dominatrice tu es ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi** » Sarcastique et joviale, Nogait.

« **On se demande ce que tu peux bien faire, tes ordres prêtent à confusion, ma fille.** » Chaude et profonde, Onyx.

« **Et si vous lui fichiez la paix ?** » Bienveillante, un brin musical, Bridgess.

C'était ça, l'inconvénient des discussions mentales. L'ensemble des chevaliers pouvaient les entendre. Ignorant les remarques humoristiques de ses compagnons d'armes, Stella continua de guider Arcarone.

Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil touche la pointe de la montagne de cristal. Legolas commençait à avoir les mains rouges et irritées à force de tirer sur les rênes de sa monture.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stella indiqua à Legolas de s'arrêter et de regarder vers la Montagne de Cristal. Se retournant sur sa selle et en se demandant ce que voulait la jeune fille, il dirigea son regard vers le mont enneigé.

Et demeura figé d'émerveillement.

Le soleil, d'une couleur oscillant entre le orange et le rouge vif, faisait rougeoyer la neige blanche à son sommet. De là où ils étaient, le haut de la montagne semblait recouvert d'une lumière écarlate très pure, et le soleil à moitié caché par le sommet auréolait ce dernier d'un cercle lumineux absolument magnifique, en plus de colorer le ciel de milles nuances, du doux rose à l'éclatant orange.

« _Le crépuscule sur la montagne de Cristal, c'est quelque-chose qu'il faut voir au moins une fois dans sa vie..._ » murmura Stella avec un sourire.

Legolas ne répondit rien, tout à la splendeur du spectacle qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Ils régalèrent leurs yeux jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit entièrement caché par la montagne, et ensuite seulement reprirent la route jusqu'au château.

Au vu de l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient, Legolas et Stella ne prirent pas le temps de se changer et allèrent directement à la salle des repas afin de se sustenter. La moitié des chevaliers étaient déjà partis, mais étaient restés Kira et Syrie pour attendre leur amie, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Gimli, Nogait et Amayelle pour Legolas.

Stella laissa Legolas à l'entrée de la salle, fit un signe de tête à Nogait et aux autres tout en ignorant le sourire moqueur de son ancien maître, fit un rapide coucou à ses amies et se dirigea vers Onyx, toujours présent.

Étonné, il la dévisagea tandis qu'elle découvrait l'une de ses manches pour dévoiler le bracelet réparé.

« Merci, père. »

Ledit père sourit.

« De rien, jeune demoiselle. »

De son côté, Legolas s'installa aux côtés de son roi qui lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'il sentait le cheval. Calmement, l'elfe expliqua qu'il avait passé une partie de sa soirée à dresser Arcarone avec Stella.

« _Ah, c'est donc ça !_ » rit Nogait.

Aragorn le dévisagea, semblant ne pas comprendre. Gimli et Legolas firent de même. Amayelle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari.

« _Ne faites pas attention, il dit des âneries_ », expliqua-t-elle tandis que son cher et tendre retenait un fou rire.

En allant se coucher, ce soir là, Legolas guetta la musique qu'il avait entendue la nuit précédente. Á nouveau, la douce chanson retentit. Une voix de jeune fille, magnifique, qui chantait ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse. Il attendit que la dernière note retentisse pour enfin aller se coucher.

Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le chant ressemblait aux berceuses que sa nourrice lui chantait quand il était enfant, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir un Orc caché sous son lit.

Rentreraient-ils un jour chez eux ?


	7. Attaque surprise

Bonsoir tous le monde ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

Mélior : Bah oui, Legolas a été un gamin, comme tous le monde ^^ lui aussi a dû avoir peur du monstre sous le lit =D Et Stella… On découvrira très bientôt ce qui ne va pas entre elle et ses parents. Quant à Hawke, c'est l'une des personne qu'elle connaît le mieux, c'est donc normal qu'elle s'ouvre à lui ^^ C'est un peu son grand frère… Bonne lecture à toi !

Aliete : Le mystère Stella… Tu auras vite la réponse, ainsi que je l'ai dit plus haut ^^ Contente de savoir que tu t'y retrouves, mais je vais quand même continuer d'expliquer au fur et à mesure, pour Aragorn, Lego', et Gimli, et tous mes lecteurs bien sur =) Bonne lecture !

**Attaque**** surprise.**

Comme tous les matins depuis cinq jours, Legolas s'entraînait avec Stella, Syrie et Kira. Durant ces cinq jours, il avait combattu chacune des trois amies, et avait analysé leur style de combat.

Kira misait ses attaques sur la force et ses deux lames aux gardes soudées. Sa rapidité était un plus, mais elle n'en profitait que très peu, préférant la puissance mise dans ses attaques. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à faire appel à diverses techniques de corps à corps quand sa terrible arme n'était plus suffisante. Une fois seulement, l'elfe l'avait combattue, et la jeune fille mauve l'avait terrassé avec une facilité apparente.

Syrie, au contraire de Kira, ne mettait pas tant de force dans ses attaques, et usait de ses épées avec dextérité afin que son adversaire ne sache plus où donner de la tête.

Stella préférait l'esquive, laissant l'ennemi donner des coups dans le vide et profiter du déséquilibre occasionné pour passer à l'attaque. Souvent, elle attendait le dernier moment avant de se retirer afin que son adversaire se fasse entraîner par son propre élan, et en profitait pour asséner des coups rapides aux points stratégiques. N'utilisant que sa main droite pour tenir sa lame, elle utilisait son autre bras, recouvert d'une plaque métallique, comme bouclier pour parer les attaques légères.

Ce matin là, Legolas combattait Kira qui ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit, faisant tourner son arme dans ses deux mains pour former un grand bouclier. Vu la force qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses attaques, Legolas hésitait à utiliser l'une de ses dagues pour stopper le mouvement de moulin à vent de Kira. Évidemment, cette dernière avançait vers lui pour le faire reculer.

Pliant les genoux, et faisant appel à toute la puissance de ses muscles, l'elfe sauta au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille mauve et tenta de placer un coup d'estoc vers elle. Mais Kira fit un tour sur elle même et, arrêtant de faire tourner sa lance, dévia le coup et lança son pied vers la tête de son adversaire qui s'accroupit en tournant sur lui même tout en détendant sa jambe, fauchant Kira. Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de la coincer au sol, elle s'était déjà relevée et parée à se battre.

Le combat se poursuivit, acharné.

Syrie observait le tout d'un air très attentif, emmagasinant un maximum d'images et techniques qui pourraient lui être utiles en cas d'attaque contre un ennemi puissant. Bien moins concentrée, Stella observait le ciel en attendant que le combat se termine. Ça faisait quand même vingt bonnes minutes que Legolas et Kira s'entraînaient... N'étaient-ils pas fatigués ? Jetant un regard vers eux, elle s'aperçut que si. L'un comme l'autre étaient dégoulinant de sueur, et les râles qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches étaient au moins aussi puissants que l'énergie de leurs attaques.

Aux alentours, les paysans observaient ce combat titanesque avec intérêt. Certains avaient même pris des paris quant au vainqueur.

Kira empoigna son arme avec d'avantage de fermeté. Regroupant ses dernières forces, elle donna un coup de côté plus puissant que les autres, que Legolas para sans difficulté. Cependant, la force encaissée par son bras fit qu'il faillit laisser choir sa dague. La jeune fille mauve lança à nouveau son pied dans la mains de son adversaire qui finit par lâcher son arme. Agrippant d'avantage celle qui lui restait, il tenta de dévier un coup d'estoc de son adversaire. Orientant la lame pour que le plat soit tourné vers le flanc de Legolas, elle y donna un grand coup qui, bien qui puissant, ne le blessa pas mais le fit tomber. D'un mouvement souple, et avant que l'elfe ne puisse se relever, Kira éjecta la dague restante de sa main. Son adversaire désarmé, Kira laissa passer un sourire satisfait. Elle avait gagné.

Legolas se releva et passa la main sur son visage en sueur. Alentours, les villageois retournèrent vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Les jambes tremblantes et eux soufflants comme des forges, les deux combattants se dirigèrent à pas lents vers l'intérieur du château. Repassant par sa chambre, Legolas en profita pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Ceux qu'il portait étaient littéralement trempés. Chemise blanche et pantalon de toile gris à la main, il se dirigea vers les bains pour se baigner. Ou se purifier, comme disaient les chevaliers.

La salle ressemblait à une immense piscine d'eau tiède, avec une grande salle sur le côté où les hommes se faisaient masser après le bain, ainsi les chevaliers se sentaient pleinement détendus et en forme, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Vu qu'il était encore tôt, la salle était vide, mis à part les masseurs qui s'affairaient à ranger leur matériel. Calmement, l'elfe se dévêtit et entra dans l'eau pure.

Selon Déleor, ils étaient censés partir pour les terres dévastées de Shola. Pas la peine d'amener les chevaux cette fois-ci, ils utiliseraient directement le maelström pour se rendre au bois bordant la frontière du pays.

« Nous avons appris des Elfes, lors de notre dernière visite, que ceux qui ont disparu se trouvaient au Nord de leur territoire, et l'équipe de Liam a signalé d'étranges traces dans la neige. Nous allons enquêter par là d'abord. »

Il recommanda également de s'équiper de vêtements bien chauds, les terres de Shola étant particulièrement froides et inhospitalières. Syrie vint leur apporter de lourds manteaux de fourrure blanche, que portaient tous les chevaliers de leur équipe.

« Merci énormément. » répondit Gimli, dans un effort pour lui parler dans sa langue. Avec un rire léger, elle corrigea l'élocution du nain, tout en le félicitant de l'effort.

Legolas, de par sa constitution d'elfe, n'avait pas besoin du manteau pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Pourtant, Syrie insista pour qu'il le prenne, précisant qu'il risquait de faire « Vraiment très froid. » Stella l'appuya en ajoutant que ces terres, en été, étaient constamment enneigées, alors il valait mieux ne pas parler de l'hiver. Cédant, Legolas prit la fourrure.

Il ne le regretta pas, d'ailleurs. Le vent soufflait extrêmement fort ce jour là, et il faisait un froid exceptionnel. On aurait dit que l'hiver lui-même désirait tenir les chevaliers à distance de Shola. L'elfe tremblait sous son épais manteau, et il vit à ses côtés qu'Aragorn des dents et était pris de violent frissons, ainsi que Gimli qui maudissait la neige et le froid. Syrie était transie, et Stella avait les lèvres presque bleues. Pourtant, aucun ne se plaignait. Déleor les faisait avancer vite, de sorte que l'effort dépensé les réchauffe un tant soi peu. De temps en temps, il lançait des paroles d'encouragement à ses soldats.

« Dans une quinzaine de minutes, nous atteindront l'ancien palais de Shola. De là, nous feront une pause et allumerons un feu avant de repartir. »

Le château avait dû être magnifique par le passé. Il était plus qu'à moitié détruit, mais les quelques murs, vieux meubles abîmés par le temps et le froid, et anciens cadres laissaient penser que l'endroit avait dû être somptueux, dans le temps. Les pièces du premier étage, d'où le plafond avait disparu ou où les murs s'étaient écroulés ne pouvaient évidemment servir d'abri potentiel, aussi les chevaliers gagnèrent-ils les pièces du sous-sol.

Sur le chemin ils rassemblèrent des manches d'anciens flambeaux, devinant que la lumière du jour n'éclairerait pas les anciennes caves. Ils remarquèrent d'anciennes caisses où se trouvaient de petites pierres précieuses. Gimli en attrapa une, rouge, et l'exposa à la lumière de sa torche. Un rubis.

« _Les terres de Shola ont toujours été inhospitalières, à cause du climat froid._ » expliqua Stella. « _Le gibier était pauvre, et la terre trop acide pour être cultivée. Par contre, les mines regorgeaient de pierres précieuses de toutes sorte : Rubis, diamants, émeraudes, améthystes… Les Sholiens les extrayaient et les vendaient aux autres royaumes contre de la nourriture._ »

« _Est-ce à cause de la famine que ce royaume a été détruit ?_ » demanda Aragorn en observant les alentours.

« _Non, ce sont les hommes-insectes qui l'ont ravagé, il y a longtemps_. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

Stella grimaça. L'histoire de la fin de Shola n'était pas gaie à raconter ni à entendre.

« _Hawke vous a dit pourquoi la peau de Kira était mauve et pourquoi son apparence était si étrange ?_ » demanda-t-elle plutôt.

« _Oui. Son père était l'empereur insecte._ » Répondit Legolas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune fille changeait ainsi de sujet. Cette dernière opina.

« _Il est arrivé avec son armée sur les rives de Shola, et est arrivé jusqu'à ce palais. Là se trouvait Fan de Shola, la reine de ce pays, et maître magicien. Amecareth voulait un enfant doué de pouvoir magique pour prendre sa succession. Cependant, Fan n'était pas consentante._ »

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe, de l'homme et du nain, qui comprenait grâce à son ami blond, de grimacer.

« _Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, j'imagine. Neuf mois plus tard, la reine accouchait de Kira. Et quand elle eut deux ans, elle la confia au roi Émeraude 1__er__ , le prédécesseur d'Onyx, pour la protéger de son père. Et elle avait bien fait car, peu après, Amecareth fit débarquer son armée pour raser Shola et trouver sa fille. Asbeth, son sorcier, ne trouva que la Reine qu'il tua d'un coup de poignard empoisonné._ »

« _Kira a donc grandi sans sa mère et loin de chez elle…_ » commenta tristement Aragorn, qui avait connu pareil situation.

« _Oh, non. Fan étant un maître magicien, elle pouvait quitter le monde des morts pour de courtes périodes de temps et, ce faisant, était la messagère des dieux. Par son intermédiaire, ils nous indiquaient les plans immédiats de l'ennemi, où et quand il allait attaquer par exemple. Fan en profitait pour voir sa…_ »

Elle se tut brusquement, et tout le groupe s'arrêta. Tous tirèrent leur épée. Car dans le couloir, devant eux, se tenaient quatre créatures humanoïdes, recouverts de plumes qui, à la lumière orange des torches, paraissaient noires. Sous deux longues ailes, deux bras dont les mains griffues comportaient quatre doigts. Et dont le visage d'oiseau transpirait la cruauté. Celui qui semblait les diriger poussa un sifflement strident, auquel répondirent quelques cliquetis. Des oiseaux sorciers.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Derrière ces quatre volatiles se trouvaient quatre guerriers recouverts d'une épaisse armure noire. Leurs mains, à l'instar de celles des oiseaux-sorciers, étaient prolongées de quatre doigts griffus de couleur pourpre, la même que celle de Kira. Leur tête, dans l'obscurité, n'était pas très visible, mais l'on pouvait voir l'ombre de mandibules se dessiner. Ces guerriers mesuraient une tête en plus que le plus grand d'entre eux.

« Des soldats insectes… » Murmura Stella à l'adresse de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

Déleor serra les dents. Ses chevaliers avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais dans cet étroit couloir, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas bouger à leur guise. Et recourir à la magie risquait de détruire un mur porteur, et donc de faire s'écrouler le plafond sur eux. Mais il se pourrait que… de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Tendant brusquement la main vers le mur juste à côté de ses assaillants, il tira un rayon lumineux surpuissant qui ébranla le château en entier. Les insectes avaient bien évidemment reculé pour éviter le tir, avec des sifflements furieux. Pourtant, Déleor sourit. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, il y avait bien une pièce sur le côté.

« Rentrez dans le trou ! », hurla-t-il à ses chevaliers.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, et les ennemis suivirent, sortant leurs griffes. Malgré l'espace gagné, les chevaliers étaient en mauvaise posture, les flambeaux n'éclairaient pas suffisamment la pièce pour permettre de se battre. Profitant de sa vision nocturne, Legolas repéra plusieurs caisses en carton vides et s'empara de la torche allumée de Syrie pour les embraser. Une vraie lumière éclaira enfin les ténèbres, et les chevaliers purent se disposer pour combattre l'ennemi au mieux.

« Bien joué ! » dit Syrie à l'adresse de Legolas.

Inconsciemment, ils s'organisèrent en groupe de trois plus un groupe de quatre. Legolas, Stella et Déleor en formèrent un, Aragorn, Syrie, et Gimli un autre, et les derniers chevaliers se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Chaque oiseau combattait avec un soldat insecte, ce qui rendait la tâche difficile. L'oiseau, rapide, distrayait ses assaillants quand l'insecte attaquait. Un chevalier du nom de Gylmar se prit d'ailleurs un coup d'estoc surpuissant qui traversa son armure et lui perfora le poumon gauche.

« Concentrez-vous ! Frappez à l'interstice de la nuque ! » Hurla Déleor.

Peu à peu, les chevaliers prirent le dessus sur le combat. Cette remontée fut initiée par Syrie et Gimli qui, alors que la jeune fille tirait un rayon dans les pattes de l'insecte, le faisant choir, s'empara de sa hache et décapita le monstre d'un coup sec. L'oiseau qui travaillait de paire avec lui décida, dans un apparent éclair d'intelligence, de s'attaquer à Déleor, le chef.

Le volatile s'approcha dangereusement du groupe de l'elfe et des deux humains, fonçant vers leur leader. Le voyant venir, Stella se mit entre, l'épée à la main, mais sans l'air de vouloir se battre. Le sorcier tira un rayon de magie pourpre pour détruire la fille, mais celle-ci fit apparaître un bouclier de protection devant elle. Cependant, le rayon trop puissant le fit voler en éclat. L'oiseau continua cependant sur sa lancée. Il l'aurait à la griffe, si la magie la protégeait…

Syrie les regarda et, craignant pour la vie de son amie, chargea ses mains de magie, voulut intervenir… mais n'en eut pas le temps. Exactement comme à l'entraînement, Stella attendait le tout dernier moment. La princesse avait déjà fait un bon de côté, sans laisser à son ennemi le temps de dévier de sa trajectoire pour la blesser. Il partit en avant et, pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, Stella tira un éclair dans son dos. Projeté vers l'avant, le sorcier arriva devant Déleor qui, d'un mouvement d'épée, le trancha en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Et un de moins.

La perte de deux de leurs alliés parût énerver encore plus les insectes. Un soldat insecte, avec force de sifflements et cliquetis, lança son épée contre Aragorn qui, malgré sa force non négligeable, eut du mal à parer le coup. L'impact failli lui faire lâcher son épée. Gimli, voyant son ami en difficulté, arriva dans le dos du gigantesque guerrier et frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'ennemi. L'armure mauve était très épaisse, presque indestructible, à tel point que les rayons magiques des chevaliers arrivaient à peine à l'entamer. Pourtant, la carapace de l'insecte se brisa, et la hache s'enfonça profondément dans le dos du soldat. Un craquement sinistre signala que la colonne vertébrale s'était brisée avec l'armure. Gimli retira sa hache, et l'ennemi tomba sur le sol, mort.

Le second oiseau avait apparemment décidé de s'en prendre à Déleor. Tirant rayon mauve sur rayon mauve avec dextérité vers le chef des chevaliers, ce dernier créait de nouveaux boucliers dans le but de se protéger. Mais Déleor commençait à fatiguer…

Ce fut Legolas qui vint le secourir. Profitant du fait que le sorcier ne le regardait pas, il se glissa derrière lui, sauta sur son dos, serra fermement son poignard et le planta dans le dos de l'oiseau. Ce dernier se raidit, l'elfe sauta de son dos et Stella à l'instar de son chef, le trancha en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

Brusquement, le sorcier et les deux soldats-insectes restants parurent vouloir s'échapper, comme si la mort de quatre de leurs congénères leur confirmait que la victoire était loin d'être gagnée. Un oiseau initia le mouvement, fonçant vers la sortie. Cependant, Syrie lança un flambeau allumé sur lui, son aile 'embrasa, ce qui stoppa net son vol. Il retomba au sol, devant Aragorn qui le trancha net, exactement comme Déleor et Stella l'avaient fait. Le sorcier restant, voyant qu'il ne sortirait pas par le trou de l'humain, envoya un rayon mauve contre le mur opposé qui ébranla tout le château. Lui et les deux guerriers s'en furent.

La victoire était acquise. Pourtant, les chevaliers ne s'en félicitèrent pas tout de suite. L'un des alliés de Gylmar se précipita vers ce dernier et appliqua ses mains sur la blessure qui le faisait râler de douleur. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, une lumière blanche intense se répandit, la blessure parût se refermer d'elle-même. En quelques secondes, elle guérit totalement. Seul le trou dans l'armure et le visage pâle de Gylmar subsistèrent.

Gimli émit un sifflement admiratif. Qui fut brusquement interrompu par une grande claque dans son dos, puissante malgré l'armure. Avec colère, il se retourna et croisa le visage radieux de Syrie.

« Génial ! J'aurais jamais crû que vous puissiez être aussi fort, Gimli. Vous êtes un remarquable combattant ! »

Le nain ne comprit tout des paroles de la fille, mais sût qu'elle le félicitais. Joues rouge, il baissa la tête et murmura un timide « merci » en langue commune. la jeune fille rit et lui mit encore une claque dans le dos, avant de faire la même chose à Aragorn, qui sourit devant tant d'exubérance.

« Beau travail, tout le monde. » dit Déleor, essuyant de sa lame poisseuse du sang des sorciers. « Allez, empilez-moi ces carcasses de sorciers avant qu'ils ne se reforment ! On va les brûler. »

Tous, mis à part Gylmar qui se remettait de sa blessure et le chevalier qui l'avait soigné, se mirent au travail.

Stella attrapa le lourd demi-cadavre d'un oiseau-insecte et se mit à le traîner vers le tas qui se formait. Tout à coup, sa charge parût s'alléger. Tournant la tête, elle vit Legolas qui avait attrapé l'autre morceau de l'oiseau pour lui venir en aide.

« _Merci _» dit-elle, « _pour les coups de mains._ »

« _Les ?_ » questionna-t-il, pensant que la brune avait fait une erreur.

« _Oui, pour maintenant et pendant le combat._ »

Avec un sourire, Legolas répondit en langue commune.

« De rien. »

Du demi corps sans vie qu'ils transportaient, une pierre bleue tomba. Après avoir jeté sa charge, Stella le ramassa, intriguée. Elle avait pensé à un saphir de belle taille que les oiseaux auraient ramassé, mais l'éclat n'était pas le même. Elle n'avait jamais vu une roche pareille…


	8. Souhait dangereux

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps mis à poster ce chapitre, mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Aliete: La pierre bleue interviendra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais elle aura une grande importance. Mais bientôt, on saura... Oui, on saura...

L'histoire de Kira et sa mère n'est pas le genre de conte qu'on lit à son enfant le soir, c'est certain.  
Le plus grand atout de Gimli est sa puissance, faut pas oublier !

Bonne lecture à toi !

Melior: Au final, ça termine bien, puisque Kira a pu connaitre sa mère malgré sa mort. Même si ça ne remplace pas toute une enfance... Et les messages, c'est mieux que rien.  
Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur. D'habitude, dès que j'ai une idée, je la tape très vite et je la publie peu de temps après et je me relis très vite (en vérité, je délègue beaucoup à mon auto correcteur... C'est une erreur, je sais. Honte sur moi.) N'hésite pas à me signaler mes erreurs, que je me corrige à l'avenir !  
Contente que mon histoire te plaise, ainsi que mes personnages, et les descriptions des combats !

Bonne lecture ! 

Minto et Coolcat: Apparemment, le site n'a pas dû l'enregistrer. Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu l'ai lu également.

Effectivement, on commence à rentrer dans l'histoire. Au fil des chapitres, il y aura de plus en plus de combats, et plus de descriptions de batailles aussi. Et... L'avenir dira si nos trois héros vont rentrer chez eux ! Bonne lecture ! 

**Souhait dangereux**.

L'équipe, après s'être un peu reposé, fouilla les ruines mais ne trouva âme qui vive. Stella profita de la pause pour montrer la pierre bleue à Déleor. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu ce genre de caillou.

« On en parlera à Onyx en rentrant. » dit-il, prenant la roche.

Ils restèrent une heure supplémentaire sur place pour laisser le temps à Zaron, le chevalier ayant soigné Gylmar de se reposer. Ce dernier s'était relevé avec difficulté après que son guérisseur se fût occupé de lui. Mais le dénommé Zaron s'allongea à son tour, visiblement en proie à une grande fatigue. Autour de lui s'était formé un cocon de lumière blanche, et il s'était endormi. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli avaient observé la scène sans comprendre. Devant leur air surpris, Stella avait tenté de leur expliquer le principe du soin magique.

« _Essayez d'imaginer un verre rempli de liquide. Ce liquide, c'est l'énergie vitale. Quand nous sommes blessés, nous en perdons, peu ou beaucoup selon la gravité de la blessure. Quand un chevalier en guérit un autre par magie, celui qui soigne 'offre' une partie de son énergie vitale à celui qui doit être sauvé, assez pour le maintenir en vie. Cette énergie ne peut se récupérer que par cette mise en sommeil magique. Le cocon blanc est là pour protéger celui qu'il entoure des ennemis. Il se réveillera bientôt._ »

De fait, une heure plus tard, ils purent se préparer à partir. Lors de la fouille, on trouva de nombreuses pierres précieuses n'ayant pas été envoyées aux autres royaumes, mais pas une semblable à celle trouvée par l'elfe et son amie. Les chevaliers rentrèrent à Émeraude par le maelström, et furent accueillis par Onyx. Déleor s'en alla avec lui faire le rapport de quête, laissant quartier libre à ses chevaliers pour la journée. Sans se concerter, tous se dirigèrent vers les salles d'eau afin de nettoyer le sang sombre des insectes qui souillait leur peau et cheveux, puis enfilèrent des vêtements propres, laissant les autres tâchés aux ménagères. Aragorn et Gimli choisirent d'aller dormir, éreintés qu'ils étaient, comme la majorité des chevaliers. Legolas, après avoir fermé les yeux une petite heure, et n'ayant pas besoin de plus pour récupérer son énergie, alla lire le livre que lui avait donné le Roi Hamil. Pour ce faire, il se rendit près de la rivière, en quête d'un peu de calme.

Le soir venu, l'orage grondant fortement sur Émeraude, Stella et Legolas se mirent d'accord pour annuler le « cours d'équitation », comme ils l'appelaient. Non que la météo ne les dérange, mais Lerath et Arcarone se montrèrent particulièrement nerveuses, alors que les gouttes de pluie martelaient le toit de l'écurie. Afin de les calmer, Legolas étrillait sa jument en murmurant des paroles apaisantes en elfique, et Stella avait posé son front contre celui de Lerath, flattant doucement son encolure. Peu à peu, les deux montures se calmèrent.

« _Tous les chevaux-dragons détestent l'eau._ » expliqua Stella.

L'elfe hocha la tête sans répondre. Il avait l'air songeur, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille en fut intriguée. Lui qui paraissait toujours s'interroger sur les choses d'Enkidiev, aujourd'hui restait silencieux.

« _Vous êtes soucieux._ » lui dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. L'elfe ne répondit pas, continuant de brosser Arcarone, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Stella n'insista pas, si Legolas voulait en parler, il le ferait quand il le souhaiterait.

Les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Les gouttelettes d'eau se transformèrent en flocons de neige, d'abord minuscules, puis plus conséquents, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une bille de verre. L'air se rafraichit, très vite les étoiles de glace couvrirent la plaine et la cour du château d'une pellicule blanche et froide.

« _C'est vrai._ » dit Legolas.

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux vers lui, comprenant qu'il poursuivait la discussion de tantôt. Les perles azur de l'elfe fixaient la plaine scintillante.

« _Comment obtient-on de la magie ? _»

« _Pardon ?_ »

Stella ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Obtenir de la magie ?

« _La magie... c'est un don que l'on obtient à la naissance._ » répondit-elle, évasive.

« _Et qu'en est-il de ceux qui naissent sans pouvoirs ? Ne peuvent-ils pas en avoir par la suite ?_ »

« _Eh bien... normalement non... Pourquoi cette question ?_ »

Legolas parut déçu. Baissant les yeux au sol, il répondit dans un souffle.

« _Rien... Seulement... Peut-être serai-je un peu plus utile avec des pouvoirs comme les vôtres._ »

La jeune fille, étonnée par la tristesse dans la voix de l'elfe, utilisa sa magie pour le sonder.

(NdA: sonder quelqu'un avec de la magie, c'est lire en lui pour savoir ce qu'il ressent.)

Elle sentit de la tristesse, la sensation étouffante d'être un poids mort, le désir de quelque-chose d'inaccessible...

« _Pourquoi vous sentez-vous inutile ?_ » demanda Stella d'un ton doux.

Legolas soupira. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui à personne, même à Aragorn ou à Gimli qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis.

Son regard bleu croisa celui de Stella, qui avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« _Depuis notre arrivée... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible._ » finit-il par dire, très bas. Il fut difficile à Legolas de prononcer ces mots, tant il était habitué à garder ses ressentis pour lui. Cependant, quelque-chose en lui lui murmurait qu'il pouvait parler à Stella, qu'elle serait capable d'écouter et de comprendre. Son interlocutrice dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles. Elle se tût, l'invitant à continuer.

« _À Arda, Aragorn, Gimli et moi faisons parti des guerriers ayant sauvé le monde des années auparavant, de redoutables combattants. Pourtant, quand nous sommes arrivé ici, nous avons eut besoin de votre aide, la vôtre et celle des autres chevaliers, pour nous débarrasser des oiseaux-sorciers. Ce matin, seuls, nous ne serions jamais arrivé à mettre à bas nos adversaires. Encore maintenant, nous avons un besoin constant qu'un interprète soit dans les parages pour communiquer. Jamais encore, je ne me suis senti aussi faible, inutile, et encombrant._ » répéta-t-il.

L'elfe paraissait être en colère, maintenant. La jeune fille, encore une fois, ne dit rien et écouta.

« _C'est pourquoi je pense que si mes amis et moi avions des pouvoirs magiques, il nous serait plus facile de nous défendre face à l'ennemi. Je ne veux plus être un poids pour tous._ »

Stella hocha la tête, réfléchit quelques instants. Legolas crût qu'elle allait à nouveau observer le silence, pourtant...

« _Vous faites erreur._ »

Elle planta ses yeux bruns dans le regard bleu de son vis à vis.

« _Les insectes connaissent la magie depuis plus longtemps que nous. Lors des premières invasions de l'empereur, les soldats des rois -les chevaliers d'Émeraude n'existaient pas encore- ne connaissait rien de la magie. Ils se sont battus, épée au poing, face à un adversaire plus puissant et plus tenace qu'eux, et ils ont pourtant vaincu. La magie est venue plus tard, offerte par un envoyé des dieux, un Immortel. C'est vrai que le fait de savoir communiquer par la pensée pendant une bataille, tirer des boules de feu de loin, lancer des éclairs et se téléporter était un énorme avantage qui a permis de mâter la première invasion. Ces chevaliers étaient des milliers, des milliers à avoir un pareil pouvoir. Cependant, ce même pouvoir causa leur perte. Ils se mirent à revendiquer des terres, des royaumes entiers... L'immortel qui leur avait offert la magie voulut la leur reprendre. Les plus réfléchis acceptèrent, mais nombreux furent ceux qui se rebellèrent et furent tués des mains de celui qui leur avait donné la puissance. La magie ne fait pas la valeur d'un guerrier, seul sa capacité à discerner les limites qu'elle lui offre le fait. Vous m'avez dit être un excellent combattant, chez vous ? Vous savez déjà protéger ce qui vous est cher. Que feriez-vous de cette magie, une fois rentrés chez vous ? Je ne connais pas votre peuple, mais de ce que je connais des hommes... Ils vous jugerons différent. Ils vous envieront cette force, vous tuerons pour ça. Vous serez obligé de la cacher, et cette magie vous rongera, entrainant votre perte._ »

Les paroles étaient crues, sans douceur aucune. Elles atteignirent Legolas en plein cœur. Mais Stella n'avait pas fini de parler. Néanmoins, son ton se radoucit.

« _Vous avez affronté Kira, ce matin... _»

Elle secoua la tête, laissant un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« _Vous l'avez affrontée, et vous avez manqué de peu de l'emporter. C'est l'une des meilleurs combattante de nos rangs, tant en magie qu'à mains nues et à l'épée. Quand elle avait quinze ans à peine, elle a terrassé le chef des chevaliers, du nom de Wellan, et considéré comme l'homme le plus fort de l'époque. Et elle s'en est tirée sans la moindre blessure. Quant à Wellan, il a gardé des hématomes durant plusieurs semaines. De plus, vous portez l'armure des Chevaliers, celle que seuls peuvent arborer les plus puissants guerriers de ce monde. Onyx a lût cette puissance en vous, en Aragorn et en Gimli. Ne pensez pas que vous êtes moins puissant que nous parce que vous n'avez pas de pouvoir..._ »

Legolas hocha la tête, Stella avait tout à fait raison. Forts, lui et ses amis l'étaient déjà assez pour protéger les leurs. Pourtant, l'air triste restait affiché sur son beau visage, même si moins évident.

« _Cependant, si vraiment vous voulez bénéficier de la magie, il y a peut-être un moyen. Mais attention, il est très peu probable que cela fonctionne._ »

« _Lequel est-ce ?_ »

L'elfe redressa si vivement la tête qu'il surprit Arcarone, qui hennit de mécontentement. Stella sourit.

« _L'Immortel qui a offert leurs pouvoirs aux chevaliers d'antan vit actuellement dans la Montagne de Cristal. Cependant, il ne viendra pas au château. Il va falloir qu'on aille le trouver, mais il faudra attendre la nuit, que personne ne se rende compte que nous sommes parti. _»

« _Pourquoi cela ?_ » demanda Legolas, étonné.

« _Lui et Onyx... Ne s'entendent vraiment pas. Si Onyx ressent l'empreinte d'énergie d'Abnar, l'Immortel, il y aura un violent combat entre eux, qui ne pourra se solder que par la mort de l'un ou l'autre combattant, et ce serait dramatique._ »

« _Je comprend..._ » murmura Legolas. « _M'accompagnerez-vous, cette nuit ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Je vous conduirai jusqu'à l'antre d'Abnar, oui. Attention, il est très possible, voire probable, qu'il refuse. Il a gardé une mauvaise expérience du don de pouvoir..._ »

Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans les écuries lorsque la lune atteindrait la pointe de la Montagne de Cristal. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent.

Le soir venu, ils se rejoignirent comme prévu près de leurs chevaux. Quand Legolas arriva, Stella était déjà monté sur un cheval d'un gris clair tirant sur le blanc. Pour lui était déjà préparé un autre à la robe grise et blanche.

« _Les traces de chevaux-dragons sont aisément reconnaissables. De plus, leur pelage noir tranche fort dans la neige blanche_. »

Ladite neige atteignait maintenant cinq centimètres et tombait dru. Selon les calculs de Legolas, s'ils rentraient environ trois heures avant l'aube, et qu'il continuait de neiger comme ça, les flocons auraient recouvert les empreintes de sabots de leurs montures.

Il retira selle et étriers pour se jucher sur le cheval, et donna un coup de talon pour le faire avancer. L'animal, bien dressé, obéit tout de suite. Stella suivit.

Moins rapides que les chevaux-dragons, mais bien plus faciles à diriger, ils mirent une heure à atteindre la Montagne de cristal. D'un saut, la jeune princesse sauta de sa monture, lui flatta l'encolure, et fit signe à l'elfe de la suivre. Ensemble, ils firent l'ascension du mont.

La tâche n'était guère facile; le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient, et le froid était plus intense à chaque mètre gagné sur la montagne. Même Legolas souffrait du froid. Plusieurs fois, Stella dût faire appel à sa magie pour les réchauffer tous les deux. L'elfe, plus rapide, lançait quelques paroles d'encouragement à sa jeune coéquipière. Elle ne répondait pas, concentrée qu'elle était sur son ascension. Les prises, recouvertes de neige ou de lace, n'étaient pas facilement utilisables.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla infini, ils finirent par atteindre la caverne de l'Immortel. Dedans se dressait un mobilier simple: une table, une chaise, et une fontaine laissant couler un liquide aussi clair que l'eau. Étonnement, il ne faisait pas froid dans cette caverne située près du sommet d'un pic enneigé... Une douce chaleur enveloppait les deux nouveaux arrivant.

Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la caverne.

« Maître Abnar ? » chuchota Stella.

Un vent tiède se leva, et une minuscule lueur se forma devant elle et Legolas. Sous leurs yeux, elle grossit, parût prendre forme. Un être lumineux humanoïde leur faisait face. Des couleurs un peu plus humaines estompèrent l'éclat de la lumière, enfin un homme leur faisait face.

« Princesse Stella ? » dit Abnar, étonné.

Difficile de croire que cet homme vivait déjà il y a des centaines d'années... L'immortel avait l'apparence d'un homme de trente ans, guère plus âgé qu'Onyx. Il avait des cheveux bruns clair dans l'obscurité, presque blonds. Ses yeux gris brillaient de sagesse acquise durant ses longs siècles d'existence, seuls vestige de son âge avancé. Pour l'heure, il paraissait sincèrement surpris de voir deux êtres charnels à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

La jeune fille s'inclina, brièvement mais avec respect. D'un ton aussi humble que son précédent geste, elle parla.

« Maître Abnar, mon ami Legolas, ici présent, aurait une requête à vous présenter. »

Elle fit signe au susnommé de parler, mais l'Immortel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Je sais, jeune fille. Je lis dans son cœur le désir de votre compagnon. Et je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser... »

Stella grimaça.

« S'il vous plait... Veuillez au moins écouter ses raisons, je peux vous assurer qu'elles se valent toutes. Laissez le parler avant de refuser. »

« _Inutile._ » dit Abnar, parlant en elfique afin que Legolas puisse comprendre. « _J'ai sondé votre âme, maître elfe, et bien que vos intentions soient pures et louables, je ne peux vous offrir ce qui risquerais de vous détruire. Si je le faisais, vous risqueriez de mener tout ceux qui vous sont chers à la mort. Étant envoyé pour aider les vivants, ça ne serait pas vous apporter mon soutien que de vous tracer un chemin direct vers le malheur... _»

Stella serra les dents, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait craint. Abnar ne les écoutait pas, le fiasco du don de pouvoir qu'il avait fait des siècles auparavant était encore trop récent. Elle regarda Legolas du coin de l'œil, et vit la même tristesse dans son regard que l'après-midi dans l'écurie. Son cœur se serra.

« _Maître Abnar, vous ne parlez pas à une armée entière de guerrier assoiffés de gloire et de conquêtes, mais à un elfe. Ce qui a causé la perte de l'armée des anciens chevaliers était le puissant désir de posséder les mêmes privilèges que les rois qu'ils servaient. Vous savez bien que les elfes sont étrangers à ces sentiments._ » insista-t-elle malgré la décision de l'Immortel.

Ce dernier s'apprêta a parler, probablement pour refuser à nouveau, quand une voix féminine retentit.

« Écoute-les, Abnar, leurs paroles sont censées. »

À l'entrée de la caverne de Cristal, une femme qui n'était pas là à la seconde précédente, observait d'un air bienveillant le trio que formaient l'Immortel, l'elfe et l'humaine. Elle paraissait entourée d'une douce lueur blanche.

On aurait pu la prendre pour un fantôme. L'apparition était vêtue d'une robe blanche tombant jusque par terre, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure semblant faite de fils d'argents qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, flottant comme s'il y avait eut un souffle de vent. Ses cheveux entouraient une figure magnifique et pâle aux traits très fins, sur lequel brillaient deux perles gris clair scintillantes. La forme de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche, rappelait celles de Kira de par leur finesse.

Stella cessa un bref moment de respirer, l'air extrêmement surprise, à la vue de la dame en blanc.

« … ça alors... » dit-elle simplement.

La femme leur sourit, rendant son visage plus radieux encore. Abnar soupira et déclara:

« Fan, que faites-vous ici ? »

La dénommée Fan répondit d'une voix cristalline:

« Je suis venue apporter mon aide aux guerriers de l'autre monde, en mon nom et celui de Théandras et Parandar. »

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » demanda Legolas à Stella, à voix basse.

« _Vous vous souvenez, ce matin, je vous ai parlé de la mère de Kira, Fan de Shola. La voici_. » répondit la jeune fille à voix tout aussi basse.

« _Le maître magicien ?_ » souffla-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

« _Non. Les insectes ont débarqué avant que je ne puisse vous conter la suite. Fan est d'ascendance divine et c'est pour cela qu'elle était maître magicien, capable de voyager à __volonté entre le royaume des morts et les terres des vivants. À la mort de son père Akurateri, le troisième dieu , elle a prit sa place au panthéon avec Théandras et Parandar, chefs de l'univers. _»

Legolas observa le silence quelques secondes, avalant peu à peu ces révélations.

« _Des dieux peuvent mourir ?_ » murmura-t-il finalement.

« _Même une vie d'elfe ne serait suffisante pour vous conter l'histoire de ce monde, Legolas..._ » lança Fan d'une voix douce.

Ignorant Abnar, elle glissa vers l'être sylvain.

« _Vous et vos amis n'ont pas choisi d'être ici. Nous le savons. N'ayez crainte, vous rentrerez chez vous très bientôt... Si tel est votre choix. En attendant..._ »

Fan mit sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas, en un geste apaisant. Elle planta ses iris argentées dans les yeux bleus de l'elfe.

« _En attendant,_ » reprit-elle, « _tous trois bénéficiez d'un vœu que j'exaucerai cette nuit. Un vœu, un seul. Ce cadeau que je vais vous offrir perdurera quand vous rentrerez à Arda. Cela dit, il y a certains désirs que je ne pourrais vous accorder._ »

« _Retourner d'où nous venons, par exemple ?_ » répliqua sinistrement Legolas.

« _Hélas, oui. Et je ne puis non plus vous indiquer où se trouve la porte. Votre venue en ces lieux est une chose que vous ne pouviez éviter, car elle est le prémisse de grands changements dans tous les mondes qui existent. Je peux seulement vous dire que la solution se trouve dans un livre d'argent, au pays des arbres. Je ne peux vous en révéler plus._ »

Fan retira sa main et sourit à nouveau.

« _Alors, Legolas, quel souhait désirez-vous voir se réaliser ?_ »

L'elfe réfléchit à peine. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait lancé:

« _J'aimerais pouvoir utiliser la même magie que les chevaliers actuels._ »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Abnar se raidir, et son regard s'assombrir.

« _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Cette puissance va vous ronger._ »

« _Du calme, Abnar._ » l'interrompit Fan. « _Si tel est votre désir, Legolas, je l'exaucerai. De plus, ce pouvoir ne sera pas différent de ceux que possèdent déjà les chevaliers. N'ayez crainte... Tendez vos mains, guerrier d'un autre monde._ »

Legolas s'exécuta. La déesse mit la paume de ses mains sur les siennes. Une partie de la lumière qui émanait de la mère de Kira parût déteindre sur les doigts de Legolas. La lueur blanche remonta le long de sa main, de son bras, pour parvenir jusqu'à la tête de l'elfe, dispensant une agréable chaleur dans ses membres. Tout à coup, il se sentait plus... sensible, réceptif aux signaux qu'il recevait de l'extérieur. L'air semblait plus parfumé, plus dense, plus frais. Ses oreilles entendaient mieux, malgré son ouïe d'elfe sur-développée, … Tout prenait une nouvelle saveur. Il observa les alentours, qu'il voyait d'un œil nouveau.

La lumière brilla un court moment, et finit par se résorber. Fan ramena ses mains à elle. Sourit à nouveau.

« _Je vais maintenant vous laisser, il me reste deux vœux à exaucer._ Stella. »

« Je vous écoute. » dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

« Vous avez trouvé une pierre dans les ruines de mon ancien royaume, ce matin. Protéger-là, elle sera capitale pour la suite des évènements. Surtout, ne laissez pas les oiseaux s'en emparer, quoi qu'il advienne. Les conséquences seraient terrible. Et aussi... La magie ne se maitrise pas si vite. Aidez-le, il en aura besoin. »

« Comptez sur moi.. »

« Je sais que je peux. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Le trajet du retour se passa en silence. L'humaine et l'elfe avaient pris congé d'un Abnar passablement en colère, et avaient redescendu la montagne.

Avant de monter à cheval, Stella avait recommandé à Legolas de ne pas essayer de se servir de la magie avant d'avoir commencé à apprendre comment l'utiliser.

« _Que vous a-t-elle dit, avant de partir ?_ » demanda-t-il. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« _De faire très attention à la pierre bleue qu'on a trouvé. Apparemment, elle est très importante. »_

Une fois rentrés au château, les deux remontèrent à pas de loup les étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre, mais eurent la surprise de trouver dans le couloir de la lumière sous la chambre de l'elfe. Il entendit Aragorn et Gimli discuter à voix basse. En approchant avec Legolas, Stella les entendit également. Elle parût surprise.

« Mais... »

Legolas se tourna vers elle.

« Ils... Ils parlent ma langue... »


	9. L'histoire de Stella

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Mélior : Oui, maintenant tous parlent la même langue. Legolas est bien le seul à maîtriser la magie, comme on le verra dans ce chapitre. Fan est quelqu'un de sympathique, mais (dans le livre) extrêmement manipulateur aussi. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Aliete : Non non, c'est effectivement lié à un voeu, mais pas celui de Legolas. Il se sentait l'âme même d'un boulet, mais ça va s'arranger, pas de soucis ^^ Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

Emyleen : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me touche à un point inimaginable. Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Remarque** : Ayant eut un petit soucis au niveau de la mise en page, je reposte ce chapitre avec le problème corrigé. Merci à Melior et Aliete de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

**L'histoire de Stella.**

Onyx n'avait vraiment pas eut l'air ravi quand il eut appris les évènements de la nuit. Non parce que Stella et Legolas étaient partis en pleine nuit, à son insu, ou qu'aucun des deux ne soit venu le trouver pour lui parler de leur projet. Il faisait confiance à ses chevaliers et n'estimait pas devoir être tenu au courant du moindre de leur projet du moment que ça n'impliquait pas le royaume d'Émeraude. Le fait que ses hôtes et les autres puissent se comprendre lui faisait même plaisir. Non, ce qui l'avait mis en colère, c'était le simple fait qu'Abnar et les dieux soient impliqués.  
« Pourquoi cela ? Qu'à-t-il contre eux ? » demanda Legolas, prenant à la gourde d'hydromel chaude que lui tendait Stella.  
L'elfe avait été particulièrement touché par la sympathie de Fan de Shola. De par sa beauté, sa sagesse et son désir de leur venir en aide afin que s'accomplisse ce pourquoi Aragorn et ses amis étaient ici (quoi, ils l'ignoraient), elle faisait presque penser à Galadrielle. Ainsi, il se demandait ce que le roi d'Émeraude pouvait bien avoir à reprocher à la déesse.  
« Il n'apprécie pas les dieux car il a longtemps pensé, et il pense toujours d'ailleurs, qu'ils se servent des humains pour accomplir leurs desseins, comme un cheval de trait tire une charrette. Et, pour Abnar, c'est plus long, comme histoire... » répondit-elle.  
Dès le matin, tous les quatre avaient été trouver Onyx afin de lui faire savoir pourquoi, tout à coup, tous parlaient la même langue, et pourquoi tous les chevaliers pouvaient sentir l'esprit de Legolas connecté au leur. Le roi avait serré les dents quand il entendit le nom de l'immortel, et froncé les sourcils en se faisant répéter les propos de la déesse.  
Onyx apprit également que Legolas avait demandé la maitrise de la magie aux dieux. Gimli, la faculté de comprendre l'étrange langue des chevaliers pour lui et ses compagnons, d'où cette connaissance brusque du français, comme l'appelait Stella. Aragorn, lui, préférait garder son vœu pour plus tard. Fan lui avait signifié que, pour la faire revenir, il suffirait prier pour qu'elle arrive sur l'heure.  
Onyx les avait écouté sans mot dire, et à la fin de leur tirade, était parti en silence.  
Aragorn avait parut inquiet, avaient-ils provoqué la colère du seigneur d'Émeraude ?  
« Ne vous en faites pas. » était intervenue la reine Swan avec un sourire. « Il ne râle pas contre vous, ça va lui passer. Par contre, Legolas, comment comptes-tu apprendre à maitriser ta magie ? Je suis sure qu'Hawke acceptera de t'aider, si tu lui demandes... »  
« Fan m'en a chargé. » intervint la princesse.  
« Alors ça devrait aller. » répondit sa mère.

De suite, Stella avait fait signe à l'elfe de la suivre et s'était dirigée vers les cuisines pour s'emparer de deux gourdes remplis d'hydromel chaud, puis avait rejoint Bridgess à l'entrée du château.  
« On va aller dans le désert », avait-elle dit. « Autant commencer par les bases: sonder un lieu. »  
À la demande de sa coéquipière, Bridgess les avait conduit à l'endroit désiré.  
Ils avaient marché quelques minutes dans le désert. Un lieu très calme et très beau, comme tous les déserts. On entendait seulement le vent souffler entre les dunes, et la respiration des nouveaux venue. La jeune fille s'arrêta non loin d'un cours d'eau, et commença l'initiation.  
Et c'était là qu'ils en étaient, lors d'une pause après environ une heure de concentration et d'essais infructueux. Devant l'air déçu de l'elfe, Stella lui avait gentiment expliqué:  
« Ne vous en faites pas, il faut un temps pour que ça vienne... Votre problème, c'est que pour l'instant, vous le considérez comme quelque-chose qu'il faut vouloir pour que ça fonctionne. En fait, comme pour tout acte magique, ça doit venir du cœur et non de la tête. »  
La jeune fille attendait de lui qu'il sonde le lieu.  
« Pourquoi ne pas être resté à Émeraude ? » avait-il demandé.  
« Il y a relativement peu d'êtres vivants dans le désert, c'est plus facile ainsi. » fut la réponse.  
Selon elle, il devait fermer les yeux, se concentrer, pour se sentir en osmose avec l'endroit. Essayer d'étendre l'élastique qu'était son esprit pour qu'il englobe les environs, et ainsi le « ressentir ». Regarder avec l'œil de l'âme, et non plus avec ses yeux d'elfe.  
Se détendre pour se concentrer n'avait posé aucun problème. Utiliser son esprit pour observer, c'était une autre paire de manche. À plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il pensait y arriver, une certaine excitation, la joie prématurée d'avoir peut-être réussi, brisait la carapace de stoïcisme fraîchement bâtie. Sentant l'énervement prendre l'elfe, pourtant si calme, Stella avait stoppé l'exercice, pris une des gourdes d'hydromel, et la lui avait tendu. La conversation sur Onyx, Fan et Abnar avait commencé à ce moment là.  
« Et Abnar ? Lui en veut-il aussi ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne serai pas surprise que oui. En tout cas, il l'évite comme la peste. »  
« La quoi ? » avait demandé l'elfe.  
Bien que parlant maintenant comme tous les chevaliers, il y avait quelques expressions dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.  
« Une expression pour dire qu'Abnar fait tout pour éviter de croiser mon père. » expliqua la jeune fille avec patience.  
« Et qu'est-ce que la peste ? »  
« Une grave maladie. »  
Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'entraînement put reprendre. Une nouvelle fois, l'elfe échoua.  
« On va utiliser une autre méthode. » lança Stella, devant la déconfiture de son compagnon.  
Elle ferma les yeux, et l'invita à faire pareil.  
« Bon. Est-ce que vous entendez les battements de votre cœur ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Bien. Mettez une main dessus. »  
Legolas s'exécuta. Un rassurant ''boum boum'' familier pulsait maintenant contre sa main.  
« Essayez de ressentir votre énergie magique. Elle est dans tout votre corps, le traversant de part en part, tout comme votre sang. Elle est un peu plus froide que le sang. »  
À force de concentration, l'elfe parvint à faire la différence entre l'épais liquide rouge qui circulait et le flux frais qui l'accompagnait.  
« Si c'est fait, imaginez que toute cette puissance vient vers votre cœur. » continuait Stella.  
Lentement, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, une légère fraîcheur se fit, à peine perceptible. Quand tout le flux fut réuni là, il ressentit vraiment la différence de température.  
« Faites remonter l'énergie vers votre tête, maintenant. Lentement, de sorte que vous la sentiez se déplacer. »  
Legolas s'appliqua à faire remonter la boule fraîche de son cœur vers sa tête. D'abord avec difficulté, comme si elle était ancrée à son cœur, puis avec plus de facilité.  
« Imaginez maintenant que cette énergie se transforme en un voile élastique. Lentement, il traverse votre crâne, pour envelopper ce qui se trouve autour de vous. »  
Ce que l'elfe fit. Il eut l'impression que le flux froid et humide sortait de sa tête, mais qu'il le contrôlait toujours. Mentalement, il étendit le voile de magie. De plus en plus loin.  
« Que ressentez-vous ? » demanda Stella, rouvrant les yeux.  
« Mon énergie, pour l'instant. » répondit Legolas, en étendant encore plus son voile mental. « Vous. Un animal. Deux végétaux. Trois, maintenant. »  
Observant le désert en même temps que son compagnon citait les choses que son esprit ressentait, la jeune fille évaluait la distance qu'il parcourait.  
« Plusieurs animaux, maintenant. Sous terre, endormis. Des végétaux. Le cours d'eau. Encore des animaux.. »  
Une pellicule de sueur perlait maintenant le front de Legolas. Tendre son esprit demandait de plus en plus d'efforts et de concentration, et il sentait son voile, au départ si souple, se fragiliser, s'assécher.  
« Une sixième plante. Sept. »  
Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le voile se déchira, et réintégra l'enveloppe corporelle de l'elfe instantanément, le faisant frissonner.  
« Plus rien. » acheva-t-il.  
Stella hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.  
« Environ trente-cinq mètres. Pas mal du tout, pour une première fois. C'était comment ? »  
« Étrange, nouveau, mais pas désagréable. Étonnant. »  
« Parfait. On se pose cinq minutes, et on reprend. »  
« Déjà ? » s'étonna l'elfe.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Vous avez appris à repérer les lieux avec votre esprit, c'est bien. Mais ce n'était pas encore sonder. »  
Il prit un air déçu.  
« Je n'y étais pas encore, alors. »  
« Presque. C'est assez semblable, sauf qu'il faut se concentrer sur une ou des cibles. Vous devez être capable de me dire ce que ressens le fennec qui se cache sous terre. Pas de soucis, ça va venir. C'est un bon début, en tout cas... »

* * *

Restés au château, Aragorn et Gimli sortirent dehors. Comme leur ami elfe quelques jours plus tôt, ils se rendirent dans la cour du palais et virent Syrie et Kira, occupées à s'entraîner. Ou plutôt, ils virent deux jeunes filles toutes en sueur malgré la température qui frôlait le zéro, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes, la femme mauve appuyée sur son arme, le souffle court, et son amie dont les jambes tremblait, et ses armes pendaient au bout de ses bras comme s'ils avaient été des poids.

« Tu laisses... tomber ? » provoqua Syrie entre deux halètements.

« Tu rêves ! »

Respirant chacune un grand coup, elles renforcèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes respectives, fléchirent les genoux, et s'apprêtèrent à se lancer l'une vers l'autre dans ce qui semblait leurs derniers coups... quand Gimli brisa leur élan.

« Que diable faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, surprenant par la même occasion les deux jeunes guerrières qui finirent par se rentrer dedans la tête la première.

« On s'entraine... » dit Kira avec une grimace, se massant le crâne.

« Aïïïe... » gémit Syrie, frottant son front.

Aragorn éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, vite suivi par son ami nain et des deux filles.

« Bon, je pense que c'est match nul. » sourit Aragorn.

« Tout juste. » approuva Syrie, rangeant ses lames dans son fourreau. « Et vous ? »

« Nous cherchons Legolas, nous pensions le trouver ici. » répondit le nain.

Les deux amies s'entre regardèrent.

« Legolas ? Il est dans le désert, je crois. » dit Kira.

« Dans le désert ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ? » s'étonna Gimli.

« Stella voulait l'emmener là-bas pour lui montrer comment sonder un lieu, elle trouvait que c'était mieux un lieu désertique avec peu d'êtres vivants qu'un château grouillant de gens. »

L'explication tenait la route.

« Les enfants apprenant la magie vont également dans le désert ? »

« Non. Les élèves d'Hawke vivent avec la magie depuis leur naissance, on peut dire qu'ils sont complètement immergés dedans. Pour votre ami, c'est spécial, il vient tout juste d'acquérir son pouvoir. Mieux vaut y aller progressivement. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

« N'aurait-ce pas été mieux de demander à Hawke d'aller apprendre à Legolas à se servir de ses nouvelles capacités ? »

Syrie haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute, mais notre magicien préféré à beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il doit attribuer aux chevaliers les futurs écuyers, ce qui n'est pas facile. »

« Et puis Stella sait ce qu'elle fait, vu qu'elle a appris de la même façon. » ajouta nonchalamment la jeune femme mauve.

Gimli parut surpris.

« Elle n'a pas suivi les cours avec vous ? »

« Non, j'étais déjà chevalier quand elle est devenue écuyer. » répondit Syrie.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? Vous avez le même âge. »

« Oui, mais elle a commencé très tard, quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle n'était pas ici, avant. »

« Où était votre amie, alors ? »

« Euh… »

Syrie hésitait, de même que Kira.

« C'est… assez compliqué, on va dire. En fait, elle est née ici, et elle est partie dans… un autre monde pendant quelques années, avant de revenir à Émeraude. »

Le nain et l'homme ne comprirent pas. Qu'est-ce que Syrie voulait dire ?

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? » demanda Aragorn d'une voix douce.

* * *

« Il est très concentré... Il a repéré une souris et attend le bon moment pour l'attraper. Il sait que s'il ne la capture pas, son petit n'aura pas de quoi se nourrir et risque de mourir. »

« Bien. Et la souris ? »

« Elle cherche de l'eau. Elle ne se méfie pas. »

Le voile avait l'air de vouloir tenir, cette fois. L'esprit de Legolas, branché sur celui du fennec et sa proie, lisait successivement dans le cœur de l'un ou l'autre animal. Petit exploit, il était arrivé à capter les pensées du fennec. C'était d'ailleurs une expérience très étrange, d'ailleurs. Pour son esprit organisé et tranquille d'elfe, les songes bestiaux et désordonnés de l'animal étaient quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Il se demanda si l'esprit des humains et des nains était également différent du sien.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le voile se fragilisait à nouveau. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte et essaie de se concentrer à nouveau, le voile s'évaporait déjà.

Stella secoua la tête.

« Sonder un vivant nécessite une concentration de tout instant. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Mais vous progressez vite, c'est bien. »

« Merci. » sourit l'elfe.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, je pense, on reviendra demain. Bridgess devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. »

« C'était l'idée de votre père, le désert ? » demanda Legolas.

« Non. La mienne. »

« Comment ça vous est venu ? »

« J'ai appris comme ça, moi aussi. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas appris avec les autres chevaliers ? »

Stella parut hésiter.

« Eh bien… j'étais ailleurs, on va dire. Très loin d'ici. »

Legolas parut surpris.

« Vous étiez partie si longtemps que vous n'avez pu suivre vos cours avec les autres, alors. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« C'est une histoire assez longue… » éluda la jeune fille.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous me la conter ? » demanda Legolas.

Stella garda le silence quelques secondes, l'air d'hésiter. L'elfe craignit qu'elle refuse, mais elle finit par soupirer.

« Si vous y tenez… »

La jeune fille prit le temps d'inspirer, et d'ordonner ses pensées, avant de commencer à parler. »

« L'histoire commence alors que je n'étais pas encore née…

* * *

« Tout commence il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, » commença Kira. « Onyx n'était pas encore le roi d'Émeraude. Il se promenait sans vraie raison près des falaises de Shola, quand il découvrit –complètement par hasard- le passage vers un autre monde. Un endroit très étrange, qui n'a rien de commun avec celui-ci. »

« Je confirme, j'y suis déjà allé… » commenta Syrie.

« Il tenta d'explorer un peu l'endroit bizarre où il avait atterri. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas, apparemment il n'avait pas le droit de porter une lame, et il aurait eut des problèmes avec des hommes d'autorité de ce monde. Il aurait pu avoir de sérieux ennuis si un couple d'une trentaine d'années ne l'avait pas tiré de là. Toujours est-il qu'il est devenu ami avec ces gens, qu'il a passé quelques jours avec eux avant de rentrer chez lui. Quelques années plus tard, Nemeroff et Mélina, ses deux enfants ainés, naissaient. Vous la connaissez, d'ailleurs, sous le nom de Stella. » continua Kira.

« Stella n'est pas vraiment la fille aînée du roi. » dit Syrie. « Nemeroff était son frère jumeau. »

« Il n'est plus de ce monde, » continua Kira en levant la main, voyant qu'Aragorn s'apprêtait à interrompre son amie. « Le jour où Hawke se maria, une grande fête se déroulait au château. Tout le royaume était présent pour fêter l'évènement. Mais la petite princesse, malade, avait été confiée à la nourrice Armène, dans la petite tour, là-bas. »

Kira s'interrompit pour montrer ladite tour du doigt, Syrie reprit le flambeau.

« À cette époque, nous n'avions pas encore vaincu les insectes. Amecareth nous attaqua par surprise. Les chevaliers se préparèrent au combat, les enfants furent envoyés à la tour d'Hawke. Malheureusement, le roi insecte fit s'effondrer cette partie du château. Plusieurs enfants moururent, dont le petit prince Nemeroff… »

« Le roi adore ses enfants, plus que de raison. Son fils mort, il se mit à craindre pour la vie de sa fille. Voulant protéger son deuxième enfant, il retourna dans cet autre monde pour trouver les deux personnes qui l'avaient aidé, et implorer une nouvelle fois leur aide. »

« Il leur confia Mélina, toute jeune à l'époque. Onyx leur dit que la situation à Émeraude était très compliquée, que la petite princesse n'était plus en sécurité, et qu'il viendrait la chercher lorsque les choses seraient redevenues normales. Laissant son enfant au couple, certain qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle comme lui le ferait, il rentra dans son royaume, et continua la lutte contre les insectes. Elle seule pourrait vous dire comment était sa vie là-bas, toujours est-il que quand nous eûmes gagné la guerre, Onyx partit récupérer son enfant pour la ramener au royaume… »

* * *

Stella et Legolas s'étaient assis dans le sable froid. Fixant intensément l'azur, et inconsciente que ses amies racontaient exactement la même chose qu'elle à Émeraude, elle contait son histoire à l'elfe suspendu à ses lèvres.

« J'étais très jeune, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'Émeraude datant de mon enfance, encore moins de Nemeroff. Ma famille d'adoption m'avait bien dit qu'ils m'avaient recueilli des années auparavant, mais n'avaient jamais parlé d'un monde parallèle. J'ai vécu là bas jusqu'à mes quinze ans, ignorant tout de ma vraie famille. Ils ont changé mon nom, voulant me protéger. Ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, j'étais un don du ciel pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelé 'Stella', qui veut dire 'étoile' dans une ancienne langue. Ce sont eux qui m'ont offert ça. » dit-elle en montrant le bracelet doré où étaient gravés les deux prénoms.

« J'adorais mes parents, j'étais heureuse, je ne désirais rien d'autre que ce que j'avais déjà. Mais un jour, un homme habillé d'une armure, épée à la taille, et les cheveux qui touchaient presque le sol, vint frapper à la porte. Onyx.

Mes parents le reconnurent tout de suite, l'air heureux et triste à la fois de le voir. En marchant sur des œufs, ils m'ont présenté à mon père biologique, avoué l'existence d'Émeraude, et le fait que j'allais les quitter –probablement pour toujours- pour retourner là-bas. »

Stella ricana, avala une gorgée d'hydromel, et continua.

« Inutile de vous dire que je l'ai assez mal pris. Avec toute la maturité et l'élégance d'une adolescente de quinze ans qui vient d'apprendre la vérité sur ses origines, j'ai assez brusquement envoyé Onyx et mes parents se faire voir, ai dit que je refusais de quitter la maison ou j'avais grandi, refusé de suivre, je cite 'ce taré du Moyen-Âge', et ait quitté la pièce en claquant assez violemment la porte.

Pourtant, à force de persuasion, ils ont tous les trois réussi à me faire accepter de revenir là-bas. Onyx m'a juré que je pourrais retourner chez mes parents adoptifs quand je le souhaiterai. Je suis donc revenue à Émeraude, où ma vraie famille m'attendait pour être enfin au complet.

J'avais aussi des pouvoirs magiques, mais je n'avais jamais appris à les utiliser. On m'a demandé si je voulais devenir chevalier, j'ai dit oui, mais je devais alors apprendre en peu de temps ce que tous les autres écuyers avaient mis cinq ans à apprendre. On me confia à Nogait, qui m'apprit la maîtrise des armes et de la magie, dans ce désert justement. »

Stella se tût. Tout deux observèrent le silence quelques instants, avant que Legolas ne le rompe.

« Vous avez été déracinée de l'endroit où vous avez passé toute votre enfance… C'est pour ça que vous détestez vos parents ? »

La jeune fille claqua sèchement de la langue.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot, on dirait… Je ne les déteste pas, je les aime beaucoup, même. Mais comment voulez-vous considérer comme vos parents des gens que vous n'avez pas vus durant toute votre enfance ? Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle se redressa, mettant fin à la discussion.

« Bridgess ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Vous revoyez souvent votre famille d'adoption ? » demanda l'elfe, se relevant également.

« Une fois par an. J'y retourne bientôt. Dans cinq jours, exactement. »

« Á quoi ressemble cet autre monde ? »

Stella sourit.

« Il n'a rien de commun avec ce que vous connaissez. »

Un tourbillon de lumière vint interrompre la conversation. Du maëlstrom sortit Bridgess, tout sourire.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda la femme chevalier avec un air avenant.

« Super » répondit simplement Stella, entrant dans le tourbillon.


	10. Autre monde

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On en saura un peu plus sur le monde où Stella à grandi, et aussi sur la pierre qu'elle et Legolas ont trouvé à Shola. Étant donné qu'il est tard, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre personnellement aux reviews, mais je vous remercie chaleureusement, ça fait un immense plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Autre****monde ?**

Après une longue série de tests sur la pierre bleue trouvée dans les ruines de Shola, Onyx et Hawke -qui avait lâché ses listes de chevaliers et d'écuyers pour donner un coup de main au roi- finirent par se prononcer sur sa nature.

« C'est une tourmaline, une pierre à essence magique particulière, que nous avons très rarement eut l'occasion de croiser parce que toutes les mines où l'on peut la trouver sont à Irianeth. Celle-ci est particulière, on a pu déduire qu'elle devrait contrôler quelque chose, mais on ignore quoi. En tout cas, sa puissance est surprenante, pour une si petite pierre. Les insectes voudront la récupérer, ce que nous devront à tout prix empêcher. Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Le roi d'Émeraude s'adressait aux chefs des groupes de chevaliers, regroupés dans le bureau du souverain.

« On pourrait la confier aux fées. Leur royaume est imprenable, vu qu'on ne peut y entrer sans leur accord. » lança Ariane.

« Elles n'accepteront jamais. Malgré la protection dont bénéficie leur royaume, elles auront bien trop peur de se faire attaquer pour la garder. » contesta Bridgess, secouant tristement la tête.

« On pourrait la garder à Émeraude, dans les cachots du château. Les insectes n'oseront pas attaquer le château de front. » proposa Swan, qui assistait à la réunion.

« Ils n'ont jamais hésité à la faire, pourtant. » contra Ariane.

« Ils savent très bien que leur gemme se trouve ici, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, pourtant depuis leur dernière débâcle, ils ne se sont pas pointés pour la récupérer. » opposa Swan.

« Je serais d'accord, oui… » sourit Onyx, qui s'apprêta à terminer la réunion.

« L'idée de Swan est bonne », interrompit Déleor, « mais j'en ai une autre à proposer. Mon roi, Stella doit bientôt rejoindre ses parents d'adoption dans cet autre monde, non ? »

Ledit roi acquiesça en silence, sourcils froncés.

« On peut lui demander de l'emmener avec elle là-bas. Quelle chance y a-t-il pour que les insectes connaissent la porte qui emmène à ce monde ? Vous-même l'avez découverte par pur hasard. Si cet endroit n'est pas sur, aucun lieu en Enkidiev ne l'est. »

Onyx acquiesça une nouvelle fois, l'air songeur. L'idée était loin d'être stupide, cependant…

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les insectes ne la connaissent pas, cette porte ? » contra Swan, l'air en colère. « Si tu te trompe, Déleor, alors ma fille sera toute seule pour affronter une bande de sorciers. C'est hors de question ! »

« Quand bien même ils savaient l'emplacement de la porte et où elle mène, ainsi que le fait qu'on aurait pu cacher la tourmaline là-bas, il leur faudrait connaître le chemin menant à la cachette en question. » répliqua calmement son collège, guère impressionné par la colère de sa souveraine. « Et au pire, on peut toujours demander à un des chevaliers de venir avec votre fille. Syrie acceptera sûrement. »

Onyx secoua la tête.

« Non. Syrie a déjà visité ce monde une fois, et en garde un très mauvais souvenir. Elle refusera à tous les coups. »

« Et vu ce qu'elle en a raconté aux autres chevaliers, aucun ne voudra y aller. » renchérit Bergeau

« De toute façon, un accompagnement n'est pas nécessaire, sire. Ce n'est qu'une précaution, que je juge inutile, d'ailleurs. Je doute très fort que les insectes poursuivent leur pierre jusque là » opposa Déléor

« Je lui poserai la question. Vous pouvez disposer », dit Onyx en s'adressant aux autres. « Déléor, peux-tu aller chercher ma fille ? »

L'interpellé s'inclina, signifiant son accord, et quitta la pièce.

« Votre énergie doit aller vers votre main, cette fois. Vous devez sentir sa chaleur parcourir votre bras. » dit doucement Stella

Les yeux fixés sur un cactus au loin, Legolas forçait le flux de magie incandescent, logé dans son épaule droite, à parcourir la distance menant à son extrémité. La boule brûlante résista quelque peu, avant de glisser lentement vers la paume ouverte de l'elfe.

« Quand vous sentez la chaleur dans votre main, prête à sortir, donnez lui encore de l'énergie pour lui donner de la vitesse, et tirez. »

Suivant les conseils de sa compagne à la lettre, l'elfe tira la boule de feu vers le cactus visé. Une boule impressionnante d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre s'échappa sa main ouverte, parfaitement ajustée, prête à pulvériser le végétal du désert. Le malheureux cactus explosa, éparpillant ses morceaux vers un peu partout autour de lui.

Stella sourit devant la performance.

« Pas mal du tout. Essayez juste de mettre un peu moins de puissance dans la boule de feu, la prochaine fois, sinon vous gaspillerez de l'énergie magique qui pourrait être précieuse, surtout en plein combat. » dit-elle.

« Et vous devez faire la même chose à chaque fois, même alors que vous combattez un ennemi ? »

« Oui, mais ça devient un automatisme à force de s'exercer. »

« Je confirme, et je félicite vos progrès, Legolas. »

Les deux se retournèrent vivement. Déleor, sortant tout juste d'un maëlstrom, les regardait en souriant.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Stella surprise.

« Il faut que tu rentres au château, ton père te demande. »

« Que me veut-il ? » dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il te le dira lui-même. Vas-y, je m'occupe de ton ami. Si Legolas est d'accord que je te remplace, bien sur. » sourit Déleor, jetant un regard vers le susnommé.

Ce dernier fit signe que ce n'était pas un problème. Laissant les deux hommes derrière elle, Stella entra dans le maelström, en se demandant ce que son père pouvait bien avoir à lui demander.

La jeune fille accepta sans problème de prendre la tourmaline avec elle en retournant chez ses parents adoptifs, tout à fait d'accord avec Déleor sur le fait que si même là-bas, les insectes tentaient de la récupérer, alors aucun endroit, d'un monde où d'un autre, ne serait une cachette sûre. Par contre, elle refusa catégoriquement d'emmener quelqu'un avec elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? » lui avait demandé Onyx, étonné par la véhémence du refus.

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un est venu, soit Syrie, elle a failli faire exploser la moitié de la maison tellement elle a été effrayée par un simple appareil.» avait-elle répondu.

Onyx n'avait pas insisté. Pourtant, à peine sa fille eût-elle quitté le bureau qu'il se téléporta lui-même dans le désert, à la rencontre de Legolas.

Il trouva ce dernier en train d'écouter attentivement les divers conseils de Déleor en matière de magie. L'elfe, attentif, se retourna d'un coup en entendant les pas d'Onyx dans le sable.

« Legolas, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il, faisant signe à son lieutenant qu'il pouvait se retirer.

Sans s'offusquer du tutoiement, l'interpellé s'avança vers le souverain.

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« D'ici quatre jours, Stella doit partir dans un endroit où elle a vécu quelques années. Un autre monde. »

« Je le sais. Elle m'en a parlé. » répondit Legolas.

« Vraiment ? » Onyx parût étonné. « Enfin, soit. Elle doit partir avec la pierre bleue, trouvée dans les ruines de Shola. Seulement, il y a un risque d'attaque de la part des insectes, bien que la probabilité qu'ils connaissent le monde en question soit quasi-nulle. »

L'elfe acquiesça à nouveau, ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait à voir dans l'histoire.

« Tu n'es pas soldat, tu n'es pas forcé d'accepter. Si le cœur t'en dis… J'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes. »

Malgré les assertions rassurantes de Déleor sur l'inutilité d'une escorte, Onyx n'était que peu rassuré par l'idée d'envoyer sa fille aînée, seule, dans un endroit d'où elle ne pourrait les contacter en cas de problèmes. Le roi avait pleinement confiance quant aux capacités d'attaques et de défenses de la princesse, mais il ne pouvait prévoir une éventuelle attaque de la part des oiseaux sorciers.

Legolas, lui, était plutôt surpris par la demande de son vis-à-vis. Il comprenait très bien les arguments de ce dernier, mais tant qu'à envoyer une personne avec la jeune fille, pourquoi pas un chevalier d'Émeraude, quelqu'un que Stella connaissait bien, comme Syrie, ou Kira ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler ses pensées, mais le roi, ayant lu dans l'esprit de l'elfe, le devança.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Syrie a déjà vu ce monde, une fois et est revenue terrorisée. Aucun autre chevalier ne voudra y aller, pas après le récit qu'elle en a fait. Quant à Kira, elle ne pourra s'y rendre sans qu'il n'y ait risque de problèmes, de par son apparence. Il faut dire que le lieu en question n'a rien à voir avec Émeraude, ou avec ton monde. Je ne peux te le décrire, il y a trop à dire. »

« Et Stella, qu'en pense-t-elle ? » demanda Legolas.

« Elle a déjà refusé. » rit le roi. « Mais je penses que si tu lui demandes, toi, elle acceptera. »

« Pourquoi moi oui, et les autres chevaliers non ? » s'étonna l'elfe.

« Mis à part Syrie et Kira, tu es la personne dont Stella est la plus proche. Elle t'apprécie. De plus tu commences à maîtriser la magie…enfin, tout juste. Mais en cas d'attaque, tu seras plus à même de l'aider qu'un simple soldat. »

Legolas réfléchit quelques instants. Il était loin d'être couard mais l'idée de partir dans un endroit qui faisait peur même à l'exubérante Syrie refroidissait quelques peu. La perspective de découvrir un monde entièrement nouveau, elle, était quand même tentante.

« Je… lui demanderai. » dit lentement l'elfe. Onyx sourit largement, et serra l'épaule de Legolas.

« Parfait, ça me rassures. Je te remercie. Garde toutefois en tête qu'elle refusera que tu la suives. À toi d'être assez persuasif pour qu'elle accepte ta compagnie. »

À peine de retour à Émeraude, Legolas alla à la rencontre de Stella. Dans le ciel, le soleil venait de finir son ascension et amorçait sa descente.

Montant à l'étage des chevaliers, il se rendit toutefois compte d'un léger problème: où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune fille ? Traversant lentement le couloir dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un, l'elfe perçut un bruit de conversation, une voix d'enfant, riante, et une voix légèrement plus grave, de jeune fille.

Mû par un pressentiment, il frappa à la porte de la pièce d'où provenait les paroles. Celles-ci se stoppèrent net, et furent remplacées par un « Oui ? » sonore.

Legolas fit jouer la poignée, et entra dans une pièce semblable à la chambre que lui occupait. Au centre, le même lit à baldaquin, dont les tentures étaient ouvertes, et les mêmes tapisseries vertes au mur. Sur ledit lit était ouvert un sac de toile étrange, fait de fils de couture apparemment durs mais pourtant souple, d'une couleur bleue qu'aucune teinture ne saurait reproduire, d'une texture inconnue, et orné d'étranges motifs. Dedans, peu de choses, mais toutes très bizarres: un petit objet du même tissu que le sac, rectangulaire aux bords recouverts de cuir, qui d'après sa forme se dépliait pour s'ouvrir. À côté se trouvait aussi une petite forme carrée bariolée, toute plate celle-ci, avec un petit motif fait de métal cuivré.

« Legolas ? »

Enfin, l'interpellé tourna la tête vers l'occupante de la pièce. Enfin, l'une des occupante. L'autre était allé sa cacher derrière les jambes de la première. L'elfe la reconnut tout de suite, c'était la fillette qui les avait observé, lui Gimli et Aragorn, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Sans vraie surprise, il vit que la chambre appartenait à Stella, qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant, surprise de le voir dans sa chambre.

« Vous demander une faveur... »

« Je vous écoute. » répondit la jeune fille, de plus en plus perdue.

La fillette tenta un regard de derrière les jambes de la fille, pour se cacher aussitôt que Legolas s'en aperçut.

« Qui est-elle ? » sourit-il, attendrit.

« Cornélianne. Ma petite sœur. »

Le lien de parenté, l'elfe d'en serait douté tout de suite. De par la forme du visage, la susnommée ressemblait à son ainée, mais tout en elle indiquait qu'elle était la fille d'Onyx. Même yeux très clairs, mêmes cheveux noirs, longs et lisses... Une mini réplique du roi fait femme, ni plus ni moins. Quoique bien plus timide.

« Vous êtes venu pour me demander ça ? » dit Stella, un brin moqueuse.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Il pesa rapidement ses mots, se demandant mentalement comment formuler sa demande. La jeune fille le fixa, sans un mot.

« Vous partez bientôt dans l'autre monde, celui ou vous avez grandi, m'avez vous dit. »

« Oui. »

« Accepteriez vous ma compagnie lors de votre séjour ? »

Stella soupira brièvement, comme énervée.

« C'est Onyx qui vous l'a demandé. »

C'était une affirmation, et non une question.

« Non. » mentit l'elfe précipitamment.

La princesse ouvrit les yeux à demi, son regard disant « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? ». Elle-même se tut.

« En fait, il a suggéré l'idée... » reformula l'elfe, penaud.

« C'est du pareil au même. » répondit-elle.

La jeune fille recommença à fourrer divers objets dans son sac, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, sans plus se préoccuper de son visiteur. Cornélianne finit par sortir de derrière les jambes de sa grande sœur, s'asseyant prudemment par terre derrière le lit, hors de vue.

D'abord silencieux, Legolas finit par insister.

« L'accepterez-vous ? »

« Non. » fut la réponse.

Exactement comme le roi l'avait prédit. La réponse était sans appel, Legolas continua pourtant.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? Si c'est une question d'us et de coutumes, je suis sur que je peux... »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça... Les coutumes, ce n'est pas très compliqué, ça consiste en ''Fais comme le voisin, et si tu n'es pas d'accord tais-toi''. C'est bien plus compliqué. »

De nouveau, la jeune fille soupira bruyamment, l'air excédé.

« L'endroit ou je vais est très différent de celui-ci. Il a plusieurs siècles d'avance sur Enkidiev, ou même votre monde. C'est traumatisant, pour qui n'est pas averti. Et même, connaître par des mots l'étrangeté de cette dimension n'en retire pas son caractère effrayant. Syrie a été frappé d'horreur par un objet d'utilisation plus que courante là-bas. »

« Je suis sur que je saurai tenir le coup. » affirma l'elfe. « Aragorn, Gimli et moi y sommes bien arrivé, ici. »

« Effectivement, parce que nos deux mondes en sont à peu près à la même époque. Mais dites-moi, quand vous verrez une énorme masse de métal qui avance sans l'aide d'un quelconque animal, et pourtant va plus vite qu'un cheval, comment réagirez-vous ? Quand vous verrez de la lumière sans feu, de la musique qui fonctionne sans musiciens pour en jouer, quelle sera votre réaction ? Syrie n'a pas tenu un jour, avant de me demander pour s'en aller, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire auparavant. »

« Ce sont des choses que je ne peux prévoir. » répondit calmement l'elfe. « Malgré tout, quand nous sommes arrivé sur les plages d'Irianeth, nous avons de suite, et sans le moindre avertissement, été confronté à la magie, à un royaume et des règles inconnues, à des peuples étranges tels que les insectes, et tout les jours nous apprenons une chose sur Enkidiev. Quand à la lumière sans eu dont vous parliez, j'ai connu un homme qui pouvait illuminer le bout de son bâton dans le noir complet. »

« Par magie, j'imagine. »

« Eh bien, oui... » répondit Legolas, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Il n'y a pas de magie, là où je vais. »

« Ah... »

Pourtant, Legolas ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Je ne prétend pas être plus courageux que Syrie. Cependant, mes amis et moi avons été capable de faire face à un monstre énorme, un démon de feu de l'ancien monde. Nous étions neufs, à nous battre pour le salut d'Arda toute entière, contre un ennemi plus puissant que nous. L'armée des hommes et des elfes, contre celle des orques et des Uruks. Mais pas une seule fois, malgré les multiples occasions que se présentèrent, nous n'abandonnâmes. Même lorsque la situation paraissait désespérée, quand nous voyions nos amis mourir devant nous, même alors que nous devions nous battre à trois-cents contre dix-mille, nous ne nous sommes dit ''Tout est perdu, rentrons chez nous profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant de mourir''. Alors même un monde ayant des siècles d'avance sur le mien et le vôtre, même en ayant peut-être à combattre un ennemi que j'ai vu deux fois dans ma vie, rien de tout cela ne me fera fuir. » affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Legolas ne jugea pas utile de préciser que lui et ses compagnons de la communauté n'avaient que pu fuir devant le Balrog, à part Gandalf, ou d'avoir sérieusement songé à tout laisser tomber quand il a fallut combattre l'armée de Saroumane à Fort-le-Cor.

Stella parut hésiter, peu convaincue par les assertions de l'elfe. Pour la convaincre, il tenta un ultime argument.

« Si vraiment je ne peux tenir le coup, et que je cède à la peur de l'inconnue, ou que vous en jugez comme tel, alors je reviendrai à Émeraude sans chercher à rester. »

Un demi sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stella, malgré elle.

« J'imagine que vous ne laisserez pas tomber... »

L'elfe sourit largement comme toute réponse.

« Soit... Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, alors je vais vous emmener visiter le futur. »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Legolas.

« Stella... » murmura la toute petite voix de Cornélianne.

L'interpellée se pencha vers sa petite sœur.

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'oublieras pas le nutella, hein ? »

La jeune fille rit, et hocha la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas. Ni le café pour Père, ni les pralines pour Mère. »

La fillette se redressa, tout sourire, et quitta la pièce en courant.

« À ce que je vois, vous devez faire les commissions. »

« Comme tout les ans à la même date. »

« C'est une date spéciale ? »

« C'est celle que je ne raterai pour rien au monde, celui-ci ou un autre. Vous vous en rendrez compte par vous même, c'est un moment magique. »

_Je suis sûre que vous avez une idée quant à l'univers où ils se rendent, et à la période de l'année dont ils parlent ;)_


	11. Le royaume de Perle

Emyleen: Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Onyx ne change pas, même avec le temps. Étant l'un des protagonistes, mieux vaut ne pas changer le caractère de ce personnage, je pense... Les réconcillier ? Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, non... mais c'est possible. Désolée pour l'orthographe de Galadriel, je m'en suis aperçue en (re)lisant le livre, m'en serais collé des baffes...

Si les trois n'apprenaient rien et ne se montraient pas un minimum surpris, ce seraient des cyborgs je pense XD (tiens, c'est une idée ! Un crossover Terminator/Lords of the rings. But du cyborg: sauver le précieux !)

L'histoire de Stella me trottait depuis un moment en tête, en fait. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ Sinon, tes pronostics sont bons, tu as bien deviné ^^ Et pour le reste... Tu verras !

Bonne lecture !

Melior: Le pot est à moi ! è_é

Je rigole XD Comment Legolas va réagir... ce sera dans le chapitre suivant ^^

Déleor essaie seulement de faire son devoir, à savoir protéger la tourmaline Du moins en apparence... a-t-il des idées cachées ? Mystère...

Bonne lecture !

Aliete: Contente de te revoir ! Et heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre. Effectivement, le micro-espion est la petite sœur ^^ Et comment passer à côté de ce culte qu'est cette célèbre pâte à tartiner... (où est mon pot, que je m'enfile une cuillère ?)

Bonne lecture !

**Le royaume de Perle**

Pendant que Legolas se débattait avec Stella, Syrie et Kira fouillaient toute la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre qu'avait mentionné Fan. Sachant pertinemment que son époux refuserait d'exploiter une piste donnée par les dieux, Swan avait prié la guerrière mauve et son amie de faire des recherches dans ce sens.

« ''Un livre d'argent au pays des arbres...'' a dit Mère... » marmonna Kira, sourcils froncés.

Il apparut évident aux deux femmes que les paroles de la déesse étaient une énigme. Peu difficile à déchiffrer, d'ailleurs.

« Un livre d'argent. La reliure doit être argentée. Et le pays des arbres ne peut-être que le territoire des elfes. Il faut donc rechercher un auteur sylvain, mais... Il y en a tant... » murmura Syrie, perplexe.

Avec l'aide du bibliothécaire, ils avaient posé sur une table tous les livres écrit par un elfe et possédant une reliure argentée. Cependant, la bibliothèque d'Émeraude était immense, et déjà le meuble menaçait de craquer sous le poids des ouvrages sortis des étagères. Une bonne centaine de livres avaient été étalés sur la table, traitant d'une multitude de sujets, mais ni Syrie ni Kira ne parlaient l'elfique.

Elles étaient dépassées. Au palais, qui parlait cette langue ? Hawke, Amayelle, Stella, Nogaït, Onyx, Cameron... mais aucun n'avait le temps de les aider. Hawke travaillait toujours sur ses listes, Amayelle, Nogaït et Cameron étaient allés voir le roi Hamil, Stella allait s'en aller, et mieux ne valait pas compter sur Onyx pour les aider à déchiffrer un indice laissé par les dieux. De toute manière, lire tous ces livres, même à plusieurs, allait prendre un temps fou.

Dehors, la neige faisait le bonheur des enfants, dont on entendait les cris de bonheur jusqu'au bout du palais. Délaissant la pile de livres poussiéreux sur la table, Kira s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer la nouvelle génération d'Émeraude jouer dans la poudreuse blanche. Elle repéra son fils Wellan, et les fils cadets d'Onyx, les princes Fabian et Maximilien, se lancer des boules de neige sous l'œil vigilant de la nourrice Armène.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tout ça est menacé...à nouveau » dit la jeune femme, pensive.

Syrie cessa de contempler les livres attendant sur la table pour tourner son regard bleu vers son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous avons abattu mon géniteur et avons rétabli la paix en ces terres... Et maintenant, alors que nous pensions que demain ne serait jamais rien qu'un autre aujourd'hui, que nous pouvions vivre sans penser sans cesse à si nos enfant vont vivre pour connaitre des jours heureux, une nouvelle menace surgit. On commençait seulement à savourer la paix... » soupira-t-elle pour finir.

Syrie lui mit la main sur l'épaule, souriant tristement.

« Tu sais... » dit l'émerienne (NdA: émerien= habitant d'Émeraude) en pesant ses mots, « Je crois que jamais aucun monde ne sera délivré de tout tourments. Un jour ou l'autre, Enkidiev aurait été exposé à une nouvelle menace. Aujourd'hui, dans dix ans, un siècle, qui sait... on ne peut rien faire contre. Ce qui importe, c'est que les enfants qui vont connaitre ces moments soient heureux, et deviennent fort. Alors, quand viendra leur tour de se battre pour Émeraude et ses habitants, ils sauront qu'ils se battent pour le bonheur, le leur et ceux des autres. Comme nous allons le faire. »

Kira hocha la tête, sans cesser d'observer l'extérieur. Les enfants avaient commencé une bataille de boules de neige avec les chevaliers présents dehors. Jenifael, Bridgess, Bergeau, Santo, Jason et même Onyx. Les adultes jouaient comme des enfants dans la neige, savourant un moment de joie. Personne n'en parlait, mais tous le savaient: ces instants de rire étaient comptés, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine bataille contre les insectes. Les futurs écuyers, ravis de voir les chevaliers s'amuser avec eux, constituèrent une équipe ayant pour but de bombarder en priorité le roi.

« Tiens ? » s'étonna Syrie, « Xion est dehors aussi... il déteste la neige, pourtant. » continua-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, encore ? ''La température glaciale abime ma peau délicate, je ne peux aller dehors dans de telles conditions'' ou quelque-chose dans le même genre, non ? » singea-t-elle, imitant une voix excessivement efféminée outragée.

Kira étouffa un rire, de même que son amie. Xion et Syrie avaient fait leur apprentissage ensemble, et étaient devenus chevaliers en même temps. Le jeune homme était aussi doué que l'émerienne en combat d'épées, et aurait pu devenir très amis avec elle, si il n'était pas aussi imbu de sa personne. Autoproclamé chevalier le plus beau de sa génération, il balançait régulièrement ses cheveux bruns clair en arrière, et pensait sincèrement que ses yeux verts pouvaient faire fondre toutes les filles. Xion se considérait également comme le plus fort des chevaliers, de force au moins égale à celle de feu Wellan, précédent chef des chevaliers. Il ravala sa prétention le jour où Syrie, excédée de l'entendre faire le coq, le mit au tapis. Xion cessa de vanter sa puissance, mais restait toujours aussi narcissique, et garda un sentiment de rancœur envers sa compagne d'arme.

Aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu une écharpe, cadeau de ses parents lorsqu'il avait été adoubé chevalier. Tressée de fils argentés et blancs immaculés, elle portait la signature des artisans d'Argent, région natale de Xion.

Penser à l'écharpe fit tiquer Syrie. Argent ?

« Un livre d'argent au pays des arbres... » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce qu'on recherche » acquiesça Kira.

« Je crois qu'on fait fausse route... » dit la jeune fille. « Et si la phrase était un jeu de mots ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Un livre d'argent... Peut-être Fan voulait-elle dire que l'auteur est un Argentais. »

Kira réfléchit un instant à l'idée.

« Mmmmh... Oui, c'est possible... mais alors, le pays des arbres ? L'écrivain serait un métisse ? Moitié elfe, moitié humain ? »

« Non, il n'existe pas d'auteurs à moitié sylvain... »

Les deux filles s'apprêtèrent à creuser l'hypothèse, quand elles reçurent un appel mental d'Onyx. En même temps, le duo entendit les chevaliers, dehors, dire aux enfants de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« **Chevaliers, rendez-vous dans la cours du château immédiatement !** »

Les groupes de chevaliers se formèrent très vite. Onyx leur annonça que les royaumes de Turquoise, de Perle, de Béryl et de Zénor avaient été attaqués par une légion d'insectes semblables aux mastodontes que Déleor et ses chevaliers avaient croisé à Shola.

« Ces guerriers mauves ne sont pas nombreux, mais les forces armées des royaumes attaqués ne sont pas assez puissantes pour se défendre. Les monarques requièrent notre aide. »

Il fut décidé que Déleor et son groupe seraient envoyés à Perle. L'équipe de Bergeau iraient à Béryl, accompagnés d'Onyx et Swan. Déleor partit avec le groupe de Bridgess, pour la plus grande joie de Kira, Syrie et Stella. Bergeau avec celui de Keiko. Jasson, ainsi que Gabrelle et les leurs, iraient à Zenor. Quant au Royaume de Turquoise, les chefs de troupes Sagwee et Morgan furent choisis pour le défendre. Les autres chevaliers resteraient à Émeraude afin de défendre le château et les paysans si les Émériens venaient à être attaqués à leur tour.

Tous étaient plus nerveux que d'habitude, à l'orée d'un combat. Aragorn s'enquit de la nervosité des chevaliers auprès de Syrie, qui vérifiait le tranchant de ses lames.

« D'habitude, quand les insectes lancent une offensive, ils envoient une véritable armée dans le but de raser le continent, ou tout du moins les royaumes côtiers. Quand ils changent de stratégie, ça veut dire que leur but n'est pas la victoire. Cette fois, ils ont envoyé de petites légions, ça ne correspond pas à leur façon de faire. C'est une diversion, ils ont un autre objectif. »

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre, déjà venait le moment de s'en aller. Déleor invoqua le maelström. Un à un, les guerriers s'engouffrèrent.

Le royaume de Perle ressemblait à celui d'Émeraude, quoique moins imposant, et paraissait plus récent. Les pierres du palais brillaient d'un éclat plus fort que celles du château d'Émeraude, et semblaient moins patinées et polies par le temps. Le drapeau, au lieu d'être vert, était d'un blanc nacré.

Cependant, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ne purent prêter plus d'attention au paysage. Non loin d'eux, des hommes en armure blanche et grise tentaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher une équipe de trente insectes d'accéder au palais. Ces derniers, armés de solides lances à pointes de fer et de fléaux imposants fauchaient les soldats, qui ne devaient leur survie qu'a la solidité des armures qu'ils revêtaient. Un des hommes, probablement le monarque car possédant plus de prestance que les autres, tenta une botte afin de tuer un des ennemis. Malheureusement, d'un coup puissant, l'insecte envoya son assaillant sur le sol et s'apprêta à l'écraser de son imposant pied.

« Père ! » cria Bridgess, tendant la main vers le colosse.

De la paume tendue sortit un rayon blanc lumineux. Il heurta le soldat mauve en pleine tête, mais n'étant pas assez puissant pour le tuer, le déséquilibra. Le roi de Perle en profita pour rouler hors de portée de l'insecte.

Le cri de la femme chevalier attira l'attention de tous les combattants présents. Les ennemis se désintéressèrent des soldats Perlois, fatigués et blessés, pour s'en prendre aux chevaliers d'Émeraude, bien plus dangereux.

« Bridgess, toi et tes troupes, allez vous occuper des blessés et du roi Giller. Nous, on se charge des insectes. »

L'interpellée acquiesça, et d'un signe de la main, appela les siens à la rejoindre. Seule Kira resta en place, à la demande de Déleor.

« Tu seras plus efficace en attaque qu'en défense. » lui avait-il dit.

Les insectes étaient presque sur eux, maintenant. Stella, sortant son arme, chuchota à Legolas à côté d'elle:

« N'utilisez pas la magie. »

L'elfe s'étonna de l'ordre de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous allez comprendre... »

Legolas n'insista pas et se tut, et sortit son arc, ainsi que Derek, chevalier sylvain. Bandant chacun leurs arcs, une flèche sur la corde, ils attendirent un signal tacite.

Lorsque le plus imposant des insectes, celui qui avait tenté de piétiner le roi Giller, leva son fléau afin de frapper Déleor, les deux archers lâchèrent leurs flèches. Ces dernières allèrent se ficher dans les yeux de la créature qui, laissant tomber net son arme, poussa un sifflement semblable à un cri où la surprise et la douleur se mêlaient.

Ce fut le début de l'affrontement. Les insectes désorganisés s'avancèrent au devant des chevaliers, hurlants et cliquetants avec colère. Les soldats d'Émeraude s'élancèrent.

La tâche se révéla ardue, cependant. Pour un seul guerrier, il y avait deux insectes qui les dépassaient en taille et en force. Les émeriens évitaient les coups mortels par diverses pirouettes, et ne devaient leur survie qu'à leur agilité et leur entrainement. Parmis les humains, Syrie s'en sortait le mieux, étant la plus rapide et la plus fluide des combattantes de Déleor. Passant entre les jambes d'un assaillant, la jeune fille en profita pour planter l'une de ses lames dans l'arrière du genou du mastodonte, se releva, et décapita la créature avec sa deuxième épée quand la bête tomba sur ses jambes. Syrie retira rapidement son arme fichée dans la chair du cadavre avant de repartir à l'assaut d'un nouvel ennemi.

Kira, d'une force équivalente à celle des soldats insectes, parvenait à tenir tête à deux créatures en même temps, grâce à la double lame de son arme. Gimli également arrivait à tenir en respect, avec Aragorn, une imposante bestiole. Legolas et Stella se battaient côte à côte, la princesse servant d'appât tandis que l'elfe attaquait l'insecte distrait. Cependant, pour eux qui s'en sortaient bien, les autres chevaliers peinaient à esquiver les attaques ennemies. Heureusement, de l'intérieur du château surgit une troupe Perloise n'ayant pas encore combattu, guidée par un homme doté d'un charisme impressionnant.

« C'est le prince Xavier. » murmura Stella pour Legolas.

Ce fut au tour des insectes d'être débordés. Par devant, les chevaliers attaquaient, et par derrière, les troupes de Perle empêchaient toute retraite. Legolas comprit pourquoi Stella lui avait défendu d'utiliser la magie: il aurait pu toucher les alliés.

Les insectes devinrent de plus en plus désorganisés, commettant des erreurs bêtes impitoyablement sanctionnées par les humains. Dans la bataille, Kira se rapprocha de Déleor et leur ménagea un espace confortable, trou au milieu des insectes, où ils semaient la terreur parmi les ennemis.

Peu de temps après, les soldats Perlois blessés que les chevaliers avaient soigné se joignirent à la bataille à nouveau. Les quelques insectes restants ne tinrent pas longtemps. L'un périt de la main d'Aragorn et Gimli quand l'ex-rodeur, imitant la technique de Syrie, mit le mastodonte à genoux, donnant l'occasion au nain de ficher sa hache dans la tête de l'insecte. Kira en éventra un autre, avec Déleor. Syrie en décapita encore deux, petit exploit. Quand à Stella et Legolas, la jeune fille planta son épée dans le dos de l'assaillant pourpre, qui leva la tête pour pousser un cri de douleur. L'elfe l'égorgea promptement.

Le calme revint sur la place de Perle. Les chevaliers furent chaudement félicités et remerciés par les Perlois, et tous travaillèrent ensemble à nettoyer le lieu du combat de ses cadavres. Parmi les morts humains, on déplora deux soldats de Perle. Les hommes d'épées décédés, faisant partie de la troupe du prince Xavier, eurent droit à un discours funèbre de la part de leur chef. Leurs corps furent incinérés sur place avec tous les honneurs, traitement habituellement réservé aux chevaliers tombés au combat.

Tous les combattants furent invités dans le château de Perle, où les serviteurs mirent à leur disposition des bacs d'eau chaude afin qu'ils se lavent du sang qui les souillaient.

Le roi Giller leur offrit de se reposer un moment dans son palais, offre acceptée avec grand plaisir par les chevaliers. Ils furent rassemblés dans une grande salle équipée de tables, où se trouvaient divers pichets de vin, et autres corbeilles de pain et de fruits. Seules Bridgess et Jenifael se retirèrent avec le monarque local, ainsi que le prince Xavier.

« Où vont-t-elles ? » demanda Legolas à Stella.

« Dans une alcôve à part. Giller est le père de Bridgess, Xavier son frère. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas eut l'occasion de les voir. Et que ces deux là n'ont pas vu leur petite fille et nièce Jenifael. »

« Le plus dur, quand on devient chevalier, c'est qu'on a très rarement la possibilité de voir sa famille. » ajouta Syrie, pensive. « Sauf lors de patrouilles ou combats dans les pays en question. »

« C'est pour ça que Bridgess et Jenifael sont venues avec nous. Puisqu'il nous fallait deux patrouilles, elles en ont profité pour venir » poursuivi Kira.

« Et pourquoi Amayelle et Nogaït se sont rendus dans le territoire des elfes en notre compagnie, il y a peu de temps. » termina Syrie, en souriant.

Quand les trois amies étaient ensemble, aucune ne pouvaient s'empêcher de terminer les phrases de l'autre. Cela fit sourire l'ancien rôdeur et ses compagnons.

« Mais », objecta Aragorn, « ce ne sont sûrement pas les seuls soldats qui ont de la famille en ces régions. Qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« Ils doivent attendre une autre occasion. » répondit Stella.

« Ou demander une permission. » sourit Kira.

« Et sachant qu'ils ne verront plus leurs proches d'ici plusieurs années, les enfants acceptent de devenir chevalier ? » s'indigna Gimli, grognant.

Syrie plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du nain, tout à coup très sérieuse.

« Même les enfants savaient et savent que chaque chevalier sur le terrain, c'est une protection supplémentaire contre les insectes. En gros, ils ont le choix. Se battre pour protéger la vie de leur famille, ou vivre avec eux et ne rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver lors d'une attaque. À eux de décider de leur place. »

Kira grinça des dents. Le sujet était assez sensible pour Syrie: la jeune fille avait vu des hommes de son village tués par les insectes lorsque' Opale avait été attaqué, alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Dès gens qu'elle aimait, des enfants avec qui elle jouait.

L'ambiance, au départ détendue s'était alourdie. Kira se creusa la cervelle pour changer de conversation. Elle fixa Stella, qui tournait une pomme dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Une idée vint à la femme mauve.

« Dis, Stella ! Tu m'as promis de me ramener du chocolat, ce coup-ci. Tu n'oublie pas, hein ? »

« Non non, j'ai fait une liste. » répondit l'intéressée.

« Vous vous rendez quelque part ? » souleva Aragorn, saisissant l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Oui. » dit la jeune file.

« Là où elle a passé son enfance, on vous en avait parlé, vous vous en rappelez ? » intervint Syrie, souriante.

« Tu leur en a parlé... merci de me tenir au courant. » rétorqua Stella, une note désapprobatrice dans la voix.

« Oh, je ne l'avais pas fait ? J'ai du oublier... » sourit son vis-à-vis, une expression innocente sur le visage.

« Je pars avec elle, d'ailleurs. » fit remarquer Legolas.

Sa nouvelle fit sursauter ses interlocuteurs, sauf Stella, évidemment.

« Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » râla Syrie à l'adresse de cette dernière.

« Mmh ? J'ai dû oublier... » dit la princesse, avec le sourire de ceux qui se procurent une vengeance facile.

« Mais pourquoi ? » balbutia Gimli, éberlué.

« Je lui ai demandé. » répondit Legolas.

« Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à... » continua le nain.

« Mon père a demandé à Legolas qui me l'a demandé. »

« C'est une idée débile ! C'est super effrayant, là-bas ! » s'affola Syrie.

« Il est au courant. » rétorqua Stella.

Ils ne purent poursuivre plus longtemps la conversation, Bridgess sortit de l'alcôve, accompagnée de Jenifael, Xavier et Giller. Déleor fit signe aux chevaliers de se lever, il était temps de rentrer. De plus, Onyx attendait un rapport sur l'attaque.

Le roi d'Émeraude se trouvait déjà sur la place du château, écoutant attentivement les dires de Keiko, revenue peu de temps auparavant. À ses côtés, Kévin, qui ajoutait des détails. Le monarque avait l'air soucieux. Quand il vit Déleor revenir, il soupira.

« Déleor, vient avec moi. Stella et Legolas également. »

Les trois se séparèrent de la troupe, Syrie échangea un regard inquiet avec Kira. Kevin les suivit.

Le groupe se rendit dans le bureau royal. Sur la table trônait la tourmaline ramassée à Shola. Legolas se dit brièvement que c'était imprudent de laisser la roche a la vue de tous, dans une pièce illuminée par des fenêtres, d'où n'importe quel oiseau-sorcier pouvait la voir. Surtout s'il la cherchait.

« Les nouvelles que j'ai reçu de la troupe de Keiko ne sont guère réjouissantes... » commença Onyx. « Déleor, elle m'affirme que les insectes paraissaient chercher quelque-chose. »

« C'est également l'impression que j'ai eut. Pourquoi réunir une si petite armée si ce n'est pour chercher quelque-chose... »

Le roi hocha la tête.

« D'après Kévin, ils étaient après la tourmaline. » poursuivit-il. « Stella, tu étais d'accord pour partir avec. Je crains que ton voyage ne se fasse plus tôt que prévu. Et qu'il ne dure plus longtemps également. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème... » répondit l'intéressée. « Quand souhaites-tu que je parte ? »

« Au plus tôt, demain matin si possible. »

« D'accord... »

Onyx sourit de soulagement, prit la pierre sur son bureau et la remit à sa fille. Cette dernière la serra dans son poing.

« Il sera de ton devoir de t'assurer à ce que aucun insecte ne tombe dessus. », lui souffla-t-il. « Je viendrais vous retrouver dès que nous en saurons plus, et que nous serons sur de son utilité. D'ici là, elle est sous ta protection. »

Stella hocha la tête à nouveau. Onyx recula d'un pas.

« Tu peux t'en aller. Legolas également. »

La jeune fille inclina vivement la tête, tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce, l'elfe avec porte se referma derrière eux, alors qu'Onyx demandait plus de précisions à Kévin.

Le sylve ouvrit la bouche, Stella le devança.

« Kévin est passé à un cheveux de devenir un insecte par le passé, par la faute d'Asbeth. Aujourd'hui, il est redevenu humain, si l'on excepte la capacité de comprendre le langage des insectes. »

Legolas sourit, mettant une main sur son front.

« Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à lire dans les pensées, moi aussi. »

« Lire dans la tête des gens ? Je préfère bloquer tout accès à mon esprit. »

L'elfe hocha la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

« C'est vrai, ce serait mieux. »

« On verra ça une fois qu'on sera là-bas. La communication inter-esprits ne fonctionne pas quand l'interlocuteur est dans un autre monde. C'est mieux, je pense. Ça évite qu'une ou deux centaines de personnes n'assiste aux premiers essais. Il y a juste une chose qu'il faudra faire, une fois sur place. »

« Quelle est cette chose ? » demanda Legolas, intrigué.

Stella marqua une pause, avant de répondre.

« Me tutoyer. »


	12. Planète Terre

**Planète Terre**

Ça dépassait l'imagination.

Assis sur un siège recouvert de mousse et de tissus poilu, dans une charrette métallique qui avançait sans l'aide du moindre animal, l'elfe se raccrochait à son sang froid, et à ses prières aux Valars. Son visage, cependant, demeurait impassible. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde faire regretter à Stella d'avoir accepté qu'il l'accompagne, et encore moins qu'elle ne le ramène au portail. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle le sondait régulièrement et ne découvrait qu'une peur croissante.

Le matin du départ, Onyx lui-même les avait amené aux falaises de Shola. Un détail surpris Legolas: Il se téléportait sans avoir besoin de maelström comme les autres chevaliers. Le roi avait passé sa main sur la surface rocheuse, jusqu'à ce que sa main s'enfonce dans la pierre comme dans de l'eau, sans faire de remous cependant.

« Bon voyage, tous les deux. » avait-il dit avec le sourire triste d'un père qui voit son enfant s'en aller pour une période indéfinie.

Afin de passer inaperçu dans l'autre monde, Onyx avait donné à Legolas une tenue « de là-bas ».

« Ce sont les vêtements que je portais, quand j'étais sur cette terre. » avait-il précisé.

L'étoffe du pantalon était bleue foncé, rugueuse, solide, peu agréable à porter, en comparaison aux tissus elfiques de Mirkwood. Le pull était en laine colorée, vert avec un motif noir dessus. Des ''chaussettes'', aussi, censées lui tenir chaud. Les bottes que portait en permanence l'elfe avaient été remplacées par une paire de ''chaussures'' brun clair, équipées de ''lacets'' qu'il devait nouer. Ce dernier accessoire était celui qui embêtait le plus Legolas. Le cuir dur et peu malléable rendait la marche plus compliquée qu'avec ses souples bottes en peau. De plus, il se trouvait ridicule, en cette tenue.

Aragorn, au moment de dire au revoir, avait eut la politesse de retenir un sourire amusé devant cet accoutrement extraordinaire. Gimli, par contre, ne s'était pas privé de rigoler bruyamment , réveillant la moitié des chevaliers de l'étage qui dormaient encore.

Comme prévu la veille, il avait retrouvé Stella, qui était habillée à peu près comme lui. Même pantalon bizarre (du ''jeans'' avait-elle dit), pull rouge foncé, bottes surélevées en peau de daim, et sur son épaule un sac en jeans, le même qu'il avait vu la veille et qu'elle remplissait.

Elle et Legolas avaient traversé la roche et s'étaient retrouvés les pieds bien enfoncés dans la neige, de l'autre côté. L'un comme l'autre, en inspirant l'air, avaient fait la grimace. L'elfe sentait une sale odeur, une puanteur tenace qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer... » avait dit Stella.

Pour elle, ça évoquait la ville, les voitures, et ce qui lui manquait le moins, en ce monde où elle avait passé son enfance.

Mettant son sac, lui aussi fait en jeans, sur son épaule, elle se mit à avancer.

« Il va falloir marcher un peu. »

L'endroit où ils avaient atterri était un espère de petit bois, mais Legolas pouvait entendre au loin un bruit, très disgracieux et inégal. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'ils sortaient d'un petit mur de briques rouge vif, quoique les pierres étaient patinées par le temps, et recouvertes de lierre et de lichens.

En suivant la jeune fille sur quelques centaines de mètres, le tout en se rapprochant de la cacophonie lointaine, ils arrivèrent à une chose que Legolas n'avait encore jamais vu.

Une toute petite pièce, d'à peine un mètre carré, à laquelle il manquait un mur transparent qui ne ressemblait pas à du verre du tout, et à l'intérieur un drôle d'appareil. Une boite peu esthétique, noire, aux rebords inégaux. Dessus, un objet en forme de haricots perforé de petits trous, un peu moins d'une centaine en tout, aux extrémités. Stella se retourna vers l'elfe éberlué avec un sourire.

« Ici, il n'y a pas de magie, donc pas moyen de se parler par télépathie. Cependant, il y a moyen de communiquer à distance. Ce que tu vois ici, c'est ce qu'on appelle un téléphone. »

Empoignant le cornet dans la main, elle glissa à l'intérieur la petite carte bariolée que Legolas avait aperçu dans la chambre de la jeune fille, réfléchit quelques instants, puis appuya sur des touches aux symboles étranges.

Un bruit retentit, comme si on laissait vibrer la corde d'un instrument inconnu. Un silence. Puis de nouveau le son bizarre. Silence. Son. Silence.

Un autre bruit. Puis une voix. Celle d'une femme adulte, et intriguée.

« Allo ? » fit la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

Stella garda le silence un petit moment, puis dit d'une voix basse:

« Allo, maman ? »

Un grand cri retentit de l'autre côté du combiné, joyeux, si aigu et puissant qu'il fit sursauter Legolas. La jeune fille recula précipitamment l'appareil en grimaçant.

« Stella ? C'est toi ? Vraiment ? Ma chérie, tu es plus tôt que les autres années, pourquoi ? Mais ne te méprend pas, je suis ravie, ravie ! Par contre, on a pas encore été chercher le sapin. Tu connais ton père, il remets toujours au dernier moment. Pourtant il sait que nous sommes le vingt-et-un décembre. Oh, il va être si heureux ! Alan, Stella est là ! Trésor, comment vas-tu, tout se passe bien à Émeraude ? Que deviens Onyx ? Et Swan ? Syrie ? Elle s'est remise du choc de la dernière fois, j'espère ? On arrive tout de suite, ma puce ! On part sur le champ ! Et sinon... »

Legolas, grâce à son ouïe d'elfe, entendit ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du ''téléphone'', sourit devant l'exubérance du correspondant, et ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué. À Arda comme à Émeraude, les gens étaient bien plus réservés. Cette ''terre'', comme l'appelait Stella, était fort différente de tout ce que l'elfe connaissait, même le comportement de ses autochtones.

« Holà, holà, du calme... » stoppa la princesse, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle paraissait plus heureuse, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur sa planète d'adoption. Plus souriante, un peu comme Syrie pouvait l'être.

« Donc », reprit la jeune fille, « oui je connais papa, non ça ne m'étonne pas, je vais très bien, Émeraude est un peu secoué pour le moment, Onyx tient bien la forme, ainsi que Swan, Syrie va beaucoup mieux, comme depuis l'an dernier, celui d'avant et encore avant. »

« Oh, tant mieux, ma chérie. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. On arrive tout de suite, ton père est en train de chercher ses chaussures. On sera là dans peu de temps. »

« Parfait. Euh, maman ? Je ne suis pas seule, cette fois... »

« Ah ? Syrie est revenue ? Ou bien Onyx ? » demanda la voix à l'autre bout, un brin étonnée.

« Non... Tu ne le connais pas, je... Il s'appelle Legolas. Il m'accompagne. Ça ne pose pas de problème, j'espère ? »

« Stella, tu plaisantes ? Bien sur que non, c'est un plaisir de recevoir ton ami. J'espère juste pour lui qu'il va tenir le choc, c'est très dur de changer à ce point d'univers, nous l'avons bien vu, avec Syrie. Ah, ton père a trouvé ses chaussures ! On va partir, maintenant. On va arriver dans dix minutes, ma puce ! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! »

« … À tout de suite, maman. »

« Oui, trésor, à tout de suite ! »

La jeune fille reposa le cornet sur son socle, avec un gros soupir. Puis elle tourna son visage souriant vers Legolas.

« Tu as entendu, j'imagine… Ils arrivent dans peu de temps. »

Legolas sourit d'un air amusé.

Stella secoua la tête, puis son visage reprit un air sérieux.

« Avant que mes parents adoptifs ne nous rejoignent, il serait bien que tu apprennes à maîtriser la télépathie. Si tu veux me poser une question, ce sera plus simple ainsi. C'est très simple. Ferme les yeux. »

Elle lui expliqua que, pour pouvoir communiquer par la pensée, il fallait que son esprit et sa puissance magique se lient, et que le tout quitte sa conscience individuelle pour atteindre la conscience collective.

« Il faut savoir que tu ne peux pas parler à un chevalier seul, tu t'adresseras à tous ceux qui se trouvent assez près de toi. Il y a une distance limite à respecter, tu ne peux pas communiquer si tu es séparé des autres chevaliers par un monde, ou une distance trop importante. Mais la limite est quand même très grande. Ton esprit et ta magie liés forment une toile très étendue. Si tu envoies une pensée sur cette toile, tous les chevaliers englobés dans ton champ de communication, ton réseau, vont la capter. Essaie, maintenant. »

La magie était surtout un travail d'imagination. L'elfe imagina deux entités rondes, l'une formant son esprit, l'autre sa magie. Les deux sphères se rencontrèrent dans sa tête, fusionnèrent, et se… liquéfièrent. Le liquide issu de l'union de la magie et de l'esprit se répandit sur le sol de son imagination, une espèce de flaque se forma. S'étendit. Vite et loin. Très loin…

« **Effectivement, c'est simple…** » Pensa l'elfe, ouvrant les yeux.

« **N'est-ce pas ?** » répondit télépathiquement Stella. « **Mais garde en mémoire que tous les chevaliers peuvent t'entendre s'ils se trouvent dans ta toile. C'est peu pratique pour une conversation confidentielle. Prochaine étape : fermer son esprit.** »

« Bien. » reprit-elle à voix haute. « J'ai vu comment tu procèdes, c'est une façon peu commune d'interpréter les communications spirituelles, mais ça a le mérite d'être simple à exploiter. Ta flaque, imagine qu'elle se résorbe. Lentement, elle reforme la sphère qu'elle était un peu avant de fondre. Toi, tu es à l'intérieure de cette magie liquide. La sphère se durcit, sur les bords. Une protection indestructible se forme autour, comme un bouclier que toi seul à le pouvoir de percer. »

L'elfe ferma à nouveaux les yeux, suivant les instructions de la jeune fille. Bientôt, sa conscience de lui fut prise dans une espèce d'aquarium rond complètement fermé, aux bords bien plus solides que le verre, ou même l'acier. Bientôt, il sentit comme une présence essayer de trouver une faille dans le bouclier, comme pour l'atteindre, lui. La présence n'était toutefois pas hostile.

Legolas ouvrit par ouvrir les yeux, sans lever son bouclier mental. Il vit Stella qui le regardait, l'air satisfait.

« Parfait. » dit-elle. « Cette magie là sert à empêcher qu'on lise en toi. Tes pensées, tes humeurs... C'est assez utile quand tu veux garder quelque-chose pour toi. »

Alors seulement l'elfe laissa tomber sa protection spirituelle. Il percevait un bruit désagréable, comme une vibration, qui se rapprochait. Bientôt, Stella le perçut également. Un grand sourire, pareil à celui qu'elle abordait quand elle parlait avec sa mère adoptive, éclaira son visage.

« Ils arrivent… » dit-elle.

Peu de temps après, la monstrueuse charrette était arrivée près d'eux. Legolas, surpris, intrigué et pensant que le véhicule était dangereux, recula d'un pas et porta instinctivement sa main à son dos, ou se trouvaient habituellement ses dagues. Il ne trouva rien, pourtant. Stella lui avait déconseillé de les emporter.

« On ne peut pas porter d'armes, là-bas. » lui avait-elle dit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour être entendu de la jeune fille.

« On appelle ça une 'voiture'. On s'en sert pour avancer très vite et sans efforts. »

Ladite voiture, recouverte de peinture rouge foncé, s'approcha d'eux à toute vitesse, et quand elle fut à trois mètres, s'arrêta. Une femme ouvrit une porte métallique, et se précipita dehors, comme si le véhicule était en feu. Idée qui s'infiltra rapidement dans l'esprit de l'elfe, vu la fumée qui sortait de l'arrière.

La femme, une adulte d'environ cinquante ans, des cheveux blonds accrochés en chignons, courut vers Stella malgré la difficulté que présentaient les chaussures surélevées qu'elle portait. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les bras, sa mère adoptive se jeta dedans.

« Maman… » murmura Stella, l'air radieux.

« Mon trésor, comme je suis contente ! » cria presque la femme.

Une autre personne sortit de la voiture, un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année également, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Les deux femmes de ma vies ! » rit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

La mère de Stella lâcha sa fille adoptive, la laissant fêter ses retrouvailles avec son père. Elle se rapprocha de Legolas, resté en retrait et observant la scène avec un air à la fois attendri et inquiet.

« Bonjour ! Tu es sûrement Legolas. Contente de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Agnès. On va tout faire pour que ton séjour ici soit agréable, d'accord ? » dit la dénommée Agnès, en tendant la main.

« C'est gentil à vous… » répondit l'elfe, serrant la main tendue.

« Ah, non ! Pas de 'vous' avec moi. Et pas de 'madame' non plus, c'est Agnès et c'est 'tu'. Entendu ? » répondit-elle avec un rire.

Sans attendre de réponse, la femme mit sa main sur le dos de l'elfe et l'entraina près de la voiture. Au même moment, le père de Stella relâchait son étreinte sur cette dernière. Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit la main.

« Toi, tu es Lagodas, je me trompe ? »

« Legolas. » réctifia l'elfe.

« Ah, excuse-moi, Agnès parle tellement vite qu'on ne saisit pas toujours tout ce qu'elle dit. Moi, c'est Alan. Bienvenue sur terre, gamin ! » dit le dénommé Alan chaleureusement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« **C'est un surnom affectueux. Il ne sait pas que tu es probablement quinze fois plus vieux que lui. Excuse-le...** » dit télépathiquement Stella à l'elfe complètement perdu.

****

Et voila où ils en étaient. Ils étaient monté dans la fameuse voiture, ledit 'gamin' et la jeune fille à l'arrière. Cette dernière observait le paysage, tandis que l'elfe s'efforçait de réguler sa peur. Ils traversaient maintenant une ville, dans laquelle étaient planté une série d'arbres métalliques à branche unique, avec une seule fleur de verre. Les ''maisons'' étaient immenses, carrées, très différentes des chaumières d'Arda et Enkidiev. Parfois ces habitations étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Les voitures (il y en avait tant !) roulaient sur un chemin noir et gris, parfaitement lisse et étendu en largeur, parfois traversé par des lignes blanches. Une musique disgracieuse comme quelqu'un qui parle sur fond de percussion, sortait d'un petit appareil à l'intérieur même de la voiture. L'odeur, par contre, était plus qu'écœurante. Une puanteur croissante, qui venait de l'extérieur, presque insupportable.

Stella ne cessait de le sonder. L'elfe, tout absorbé qu'il était par sa contemplation de l'extérieur, ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle était énervée. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit que cette terre ne ressemblait à rien de connu ? Que c'était un endroit effrayant ? Et il n'avait encore rien vu. Que se passerait-il quand ils arriveraient à la maison ? Avec la télévision, le micro-onde, la chaine-hifi, l'ordinateur, la douche... Cependant, elle appréciait les efforts déployés par Legolas pour garder un visage neutre et un certain calme. Personne n'aurait put dire, en voyant le beau visage sylvain, qu'il était bouleversé au point de...

« **Calme-toi **», lui asséna Stella télépathiquement. « **Il n'y a pas de danger. Pas de quoi paniquer.** »

« **Je te crois** », répondit Legolas. « **C'est seulement... impressionnant...** »

« **Je te l'avais dit.** »

«** Et fascinant.** »

De fait, plus encore qu'effrayé, l'elfe était stupéfait par ce monde. Ici, pas de nain, pas de fées, pas d'êtres sylvains, seulement des humains. Mais les humains ! Il y en avait des noirs, des jaunes, des blancs, des mélanges, des mélanges de mélanges... Une diversité incroyable, qui fait qu'aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre. Dans tous les monde qu'il avait connu également, mais ici, c'était encore plus frappant. Plus qu'une infinité de têtes différentes, la couleur de la peau l'était également.

«** Je ne regrette pas d'être venu.** » ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« **Si tu te sens bien ici, tant mieux. Le choc passé, tu te rendras compte que cet endroit à son charme, malgré l'odeur de la ville. Surtout en ce moment...** »

« **Il se passe quelque-chose de spécial ?** »

« **Oui, une fête.** »

Legolas remarqua que, au milieu de chaussées surélevées par rapport aux routes, étaient plantés (ou plutôt posés) plusieurs petits sapins, décorés par d'énormes nœuds dorés, ou une série de boules colorées. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel était l'intérêt d'accrocher des ornements pareils à des arbres. L'elfe retint un rire, à quoi ressemblerait la Forêt Noire si les Sylves faisaient pareil, accrocher des boules colorées aux branches ? Des gros nœuds aux pattes des araignées géantes ?

Enfin, après un moment qui parut très long à Legolas et court à Stella, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison carrée de deux étages. Une porte métallique s'ouvrit toute seule, assez grande pour que la voiture puisse s'y engouffrer. Dedans une série de choses inconnues. Une grande boite brune, deux grands cubes blancs métalliques dont un avec une vitre, des outils comme un marteau, une scie, et une hache accrochés au mur; et d'autres bricoles inconnues.

Les quatre passagers sortirent du véhicule. Alan s'avança vers la porte et abaissa un levier minuscule contre le mur. Aussitôt, une petite boule de verre s'alluma, illuminant la pièce comme un soleil miniature et artificiel, rendant à chaque détail sa netteté.

« **C'est quand même autrement plus pratique que des torches, non ?** » pensa Stella à l'adresse de Legolas.

« Vient voir ta chambre... » proposa la jeune fille.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle passa la porte à côté de l'interrupteur, dévoilant l'intérieur de la maison.

Un escalier, recouvert d'un épais tapis, montait à l'étage. Les deux le gravirent, et Stella emmena l'elfe à une porte dont un petit écriteau, décoré d'un nounours qui serrait son oreiller, indiquait ''chambre d'amis''.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Un lit une personne était installé contre le mur, avec une petite lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit. Il n'y avait pas de décorations au mur, mais une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre, aux couvertures de toute les couleurs, bariolées, en cuir, en papier, en carton souple...

Une grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin, éclairait la pièce grâce aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient péniblement au travers des nuages. Ledit jardin était un petit jardin d'agrément, on voyait une balançoire menaçant de crouler sous la neige, une table bleue foncé couverte de poudreuse, une série de chaises empilées également. Deux grandes haies et un muret de briques rouge délimitaient le petit jardin. Au fond, un buisson à groseilles, et un petit pêcher non loin.

« Bon ! » lança Stella après que Legolas eut survolé toute la pièce du regard. « Voila le programme: D'une, te familiariser avec la maison. Ce qui allume les lumières, ici, ça s'appelle des lampes, ce qui fonctionne avec de l'électricité. Pour les allumer, il faut appuyer sur ce bouton. », dit-elle en pointant l'interrupteur noir au mur.

« Éle... quoi ? »

« É-le-ctri-ci-té. C'est... euh... de l'énergie lumineuse... ce qu'il y a dans les éclairs, si tu veux... »

Legolas afficha un air dubitatif, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Cela s'annonçait compliqué. La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le film « Les visiteurs ». Manquerait plus que l'elfe ne commence à jouer avec les interrupteurs en lançant « jour-nuit », ou « Okay ! »...

« Bon, ce n'est rien. Retiens seulement que rien dans cette maison n'est dangereux, tant qu'on ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec. Je ne serais jamais très loin, si tu as besoin d'aide. »


	13. Chapitre treize

**Chapitre Treize**

Ce chapitre n'existe pas, pour ne pas porter la poisse à Legolas et Stella. Rendez-vous au chapitre 14 !


	14. Venez au centre commercial !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le quatorzième chapitre de la fiction « Cataclysme Pourpre ». Bonne lecture à tous !**

Aliete: Je suis très fière de moi. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour Legolas, il est bien accompagné =) Bonne lecture !

Melior: Pas de soucis pour eux deux, comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Venez au centre commercial !**

Le premier jour de Legolas sur terre fut une journée de découvertes.

Alors qu'ils étaient descendus de la chambre d'ami, qui serait celle de l'elfe pendant son séjour, Agnès avait réquisitionné Stella afin qu'elle l'aide à préparer les « apéritifs ». La jeune fille avait suivi sa mère d'adoption dans la cuisine, laissant son compagnon seul avec Alan. Ce dernier, voulant mettre Legolas à l'aise, lui avait servi un verre d'une boisson noire et mousseuse, qui ressemblait un peu à de la bière. Curieux, l'elfe en avait avalé une gorgée... avant de manquer de s'étouffer.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du poison, un explosif ? Le liquide était si pétillant qu'il donnait l'impression de dissoudre la langue du Sylve. Sucré, également, beaucoup trop. Et si acide ! Lâchant immédiatement le verre, qui éclata et répandit son contenu sur le parquet par la même occasion, Legolas se mit à tousser comme s'il voulait faire sortir ses poumons de la cage thoracique.

La réaction des terriens et de l'émerienne ne se fit pas attendre. Alan flanqua de grandes claques dans le dos de l'elfe, pensant à tort qu'il avait avalé de travers. Stella déboula, paniquée, dans le salon, suivie de sa mère.

La jeune fille jeta un bref regard à la scène, et comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était déroulé. Réprimant un soupir, elle stoppa la main de son père, qui allait à nouveau frapper le dos de Legolas. Et aida ce dernier à se relever.

« C'est rien, papa... » expliqua-t-elle à ce dernier, catastrophé. « Il n'avait jamais bu de soda avant. »

Stella entraina l'elfe, toujours toussant, vers la cuisine et lui versa un verre d'eau que Legolas vida d'un trait. Tout de suite, il se trouva mieux. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de sa quinte de toux, il observa Stella qui, très calmement, rempli un autre verre de la boisson noire.

« On retient: tu n'aimes pas le Coca. » énonça-t-elle simplement en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil. L'elfe avait l'air complètement chamboulé. Elle sourit.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que tu viens d'assister au Big Bang. »

« Le quoi ? »

La jeune fille sourit derechef, contente d'avoir attiré l'esprit de son ami sur autre chose.

« Selon les chercheurs, c'est le phénomène qui aurait amené à la création du monde. »

S'armant d'une loque et du balai qui allait avec, Stella s'en retourna vers le salon, l'elfe sur les talons.

Agnès et Alan accueillirent avec le sourire les deux amis. Legolas présenta ses excuses pour le verre brisé et les dégâts.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Onyx a fait exactement la même chose, la première fois. Il a même crû qu'on voulait l'empoisonner. » répondit Agnès, en riant.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du y penser. » ajouta Alan.

Pour finir, ils offrirent du jus multifruit à l'elfe, qui fut émerveillé par le gout de la boisson. Il reconnaissait la pomme et le raisin, mais une bonne dizaines d'autres fruits lui étaient inconnus.

« Bon, les jeunes ! » s'exclama Alan, « Agnès et moi allons aller chercher le sapin. Stella, est-ce que je vous dépose au centre commercial ? »

L'interpellée parût hésiter. En réalité, elle communiqua télépathiquement avec Legolas.

« **Tous les ans, à cette époque, les gens s'offrent des cadeaux. D'habitude, je vais les chercher dans un endroit ou plusieurs... lieux de vente sont rassemblés. Mais ce sont des endroits très fréquentés, et comme tu t'en doutes, pleins de bizarreries. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?** »

L'elfe réfléchit à peine.

« **Je te suis.** »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, papa. » finit par répondre la jeune fille à haute voix.

« Oh, ça me gène terriblement, c'est pour ça que je te le propose. » rit Alan. « Va préparer tes affaires, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

L'elfe et l'émerienne descendirent de la voiture, pour se retrouver en face d'un bâtiment de deux étages, très grand, et grouillant d'activité. Legolas observa avec stupéfaction l'immeuble, vitré de presque partout avec des étalages proposant une diversité étonnante d'objets en tout genre: vêtements, immobilier, livres... Il profita de ce que Stella cherchait quelque-chose dans son sac pour sonder le centre commercial. L'elfe eut la surprise de constater que non seulement il y avait un autre étage en sous-sol, mais qu'en plus un nombre à peine croyable de personnes s'y trouvait.

« Première étape », dit Stella en remettant son sac sur son épaule, « t'acheter des vêtements. Ceux que tu portes sont trop grands. »

De fait, Onyx était plus grand, robuste et musclé que Legolas. Il devait constamment remonter son jeans afin d'éviter sa chute. El le pull, trop grand, laissait passer les courant d'airs. Quant aux souliers, ils étaient trop petits, et commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Elle l'entraina dans un magasin de vêtements masculins. Se doutant que son ami ne saurait que choisir au milieu de tous ces étranges vêtements, elle lui fit des suggestions.

Au final, après deux bonnes heure d'essayages en tout genre à travers une demi-douzaine de boutiques, Legolas et elle se décidèrent sur cinq tenues différentes.

La première ressemblait à celle des jeunes adultes. Jeans bleu foncé (un peu moins rêche que celui qu'Onyx lui avait donné), t-shirt à manches longues blanc avec des lignes noires placées de façon archaïque, et un Sweat-Shirt gris par dessus. Des « All Stars » pour chaussures, plus confortables et pratiques.

La seconde, plus « jeune » sans pour autant faire « baraki », consistait en un T-shirt bleu au dessus duquel on avait ajouté une chemise à carreau blanche et bleue, ainsi qu'un jeans un peu plus clair, surtout au niveau des genoux et une paire de baskets.

La troisième se rapprochait de celle qu'Onyx lui avait donné: pull noir, pantalon de toile épaisse gris, chaussures de cuir noir, ainsi qu'une ceinture.

La quatrième était une tenue classique. Jeans noir, chemise grise par dessus laquelle on avait passé un pull clair sans manches.

Et enfin, la dernière était leur préférée à tous les deux. Pantalon de toile noire, souliers de la même couleur, et chemise blanche dont le dernier bouton était ouvert, laissant voir une fine chaine d'argent, que Legolas tenait de sa mère et conservait toujours sur lui.

Le passage à la caisse intrigua grandement l'elfe. Tant à Émeraude qu'à Arda, soit les gens troquaient, soit ils payaient avec des pièces. Ici, pas de pièces, mais une carte avec un petit rectangle doré, semblable à celle que Stella avait inséré dans le téléphone au matin. Cette dernière l'introduisit dans un petit appareil, et tapa sur quelques boutons. Un petit moment d'attente, puis un léger « bipbipbip » retentit.

« **C'est un lecteur de carte. Dans un autre endroit, il y a de l'argent qui m'appartient, et cette carte, qu'on appelle une « carte de banque » est un lien entre le lieu -la banque- où se trouve l'argent et le petit appareil qui prend la somme qu'il faut payer.** » expliqua-t-elle mentalement, tandis que la caissière imprimait le ticket de caisse.

« Merci, et à bientôt ! » leur dit la caissière avec un sourire commercial. « En tout cas, j'espère... » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard insistant à Legolas.

« Tu l'intéresses. » fit remarquer Stella, en sortant de la boutique.

« Je n'ai pas compris... »

« Tu lui plait. »

La caissière n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule femme à observer l'elfe d'un air gourmand. La plupart des filles qu'ils croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage, et ensuite se murmuraient des paroles à l'oreille l'une de l'autre.

« T'as vu le mec ? »

« 'Tain, top canon ! Ses yeux ! »

« Sa gueule ! Oh, y m'a zyeuté ! »

« Tu crois qu'y m' donnerait son 06 ? »

« Eh, l'aut' meuf qu'est avec, t'crois pas qu'elle sort avec lui? »

« J'espère pas ! J'crois que c'est sa sœur. Une meuf si banale, pour un mec pareil, ce serait trop con. »

Legolas ne comprit pas la moitié des mots utilisés par les adolescentes qu'ils croisaient. Qu'était donc un « mec », un « top canon » ?

« En gros, elles se disent que tu es plus beau que la moyenne, et qu'elles aimeraient bien entrer en contact avec toi afin de démarrer une relation amoureuse. » répondit Stella, avec un sourire amusé, quand il lui posa la question.

L'un l'autre ayant la gorge sèche après avoir exploré un énième magasin de vêtement, pour un pyjama cette fois. Il était près de midi, la fatigue et la faim commençaient doucement à se faire sentir. D'habitude, la jeune fille allait au McDonald du centre commercial lorsqu'elle y venait, mais n'avait pas tenu à infliger à Legolas la torture des fast-foods. Elle l'avait donc entrainé dans un restaurant chinois, non loin de la galerie. L'occasion pour le sylve de découvrir un morceau de la culture orientale.

Tout deux étaient en train de siroter un apéritif. Sous les conseils de son amie, l'elfe avait demandé un vin de litchi. Stella, elle, dégustait un kir chinois.

Le restaurant en question était presque complet, une chance, car tout deux pouvaient discuter sans crainte d'être écoutés tellement le bruit de fond était fort.

« À quoi rime cette agitation ? » questionna l'elfe en se massant les tempes. « Tu m'as dit que, à cette époque de l'année, les gens s'offraient des cadeaux, mais... pourquoi ? »

Stella ne répondit pas directement, prenant le temps de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle réfléchit à la façon de parler de Noël à un étranger, qui n'avais jamais entendu parler de la religion catholique.

« Il y a... plus de deux-mille ans de ça, les gens croyaient en plusieurs dieux. Rien à voir avec tes Valars, ou même Fan et Parandar. Certains croyants pensaient qu'il n'existait qu'une seule entité divine, un dieu unique, et ils étaient persécutés par les autres. Un jour, le 25 décembre selon la Bib... légende, un charpentier et sa femme ont cherché un endroit pour se loger. Mais toutes les auberges affichaient complet. Finalement, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une grange. La femme, Marie, était enceinte, et a accouché cette nuit là de son fils, Jésus. Un ange, l'archange Gabriel, descendit des cieux et annonça que le bébé était le fils de Dieu et qu'il allait apporter la parole de Dieu -le dieu unique- aux hommes. Je ne vais pas te raconter la Bible dans son entièreté, sache juste qu'à la fin Jésus est mis à mort afin d'expier les pêchés des Hommes. Reste que le 25 décembre, les gens offrent des cadeaux à ceux qu'ils aiment. Pour célébrer la naissance du fils de Dieu. Plus récemment, la légende du Père Noël intervient aussi. Ce serait un gentil vieillard qui apporterait des présents aux enfants qui ont été sages, mais ça, c'est pour faire tenir les enfants tranquilles durant l'année. C'est aussi une fête de famille, c'est pourquoi je reviens chaque année ici, à la même époque. »

« Et les conifères décorés ? »

Le serveur leur apporta leurs entrées (rouleaux de printemps pour l'une, hors d'œuvres variés pour l'autre), coupant la jeune fille dans son récit de la fête de Noël.

« Les sapins ? Ce sont des arbres qui ne meurent pas en hiver. On les amène dans les maisons, pour célébrer le renouveau de la vie, puisqu'il ne perd pas ses aiguilles en hiver, contrairement aux autres feuillus. »

Legolas croqua dans un Wan-Tan, un ravioli chinois, réfléchissant à toutes ces informations neuves.

« Qu'offre-t-on, généralement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qui a le plus de chances de faire plaisir aux destinataires du cadeau. Tu feras très plaisir à un enfant si tu lui donnes un jouet, par exemple. »

« Que vas-tu donner à tes parents ? »

Stella trempa un de ses nems dans la sauce aigre-douce, l'air de réfléchir. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'ai des idées... »

Les courses de Noël faites, Stella sortit de sa poche un petit téléphone portable, que son père adoptif lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture. Son père répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite, ajoutant en riant qu'il espérait que tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté tiendrait dans le coffre de la voiture.

« J'ai un sérieux doute. » répondit la jeune fille, en riant.

De fait, il y avait cinq sacs remplis de vêtements, ceux de l'elfe comme ceux de l'humaine (Stella ne s'était pas privée de refaire une partie de sa garde-robe), plus les cadeaux, plus les objets promis à Onyx, Swan, Kira et Cornéliane qu'étaient des pralines pour la reine et la guerrière, du vin du Sud de la France pour son père, et trois pots de chocolat à tartiner pour la petite princesse (Stella avait promis à Legolas qu'elle lui ferait gouter le fameux « Nutella » auquel la fillette tenait tant). Ils avaient également acheté une bouteille de vin de litchi pour l'elfe, qui avait apprécié celui du restaurant, et une bouteille de Coca pour en faire avaler à Nogait s'il continuait à faire le pitre.

Ils étaient maintenant plantés devant le centre commercial, tenant à bout de bras les articles obtenus pour ne pas mettre les sacs dans la neige, et attendant le père adoptif de Stella avec une impatience directement proportionnelle à la fatigue de leurs bras.

« Salut, les jeunes ! » dit ce dernier en arrivant. Il aida à mettre les articles dans le coffre.

« Bon sang, tu ne plaisantais, au téléphone, avec ton fameux doute ! S'exclama l'homme, essayant d'organiser les sacs afin que tous entrent dans le coffre, comme s'il jouait à un tetris géant.

Au final, il fallut mettre deux sacs sur les sièges arrières, entre Legolas et Stella.

« Papa, comment est le sapin ? »

« Très grand. Ta mère a déjà sorti les décorations, elle vous attendait pour commencer à les mettre. Ce sera quels tons, cette année ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Legolas, quelles sont tes couleurs préférées ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda celui-ci, interloqué.

« Savoir dans quels ton on va décorer le sapin.. Ah, sauf le vert, tu devines pourquoi. »

« Argent et or. » répondit l'elfe du tac au tac.

« Ça marche ! » s'exclama Alan, souriant.

Une fois rentrés, tous purent constater qu'en effet l'arbre de Noël était assez imposant. Il avait fallu couper la pointe pour éviter que celle-ci ne touche le plafond. Les branches étaient assez touffues, on ne voyait presque pas le tronc du conifère.

« Il est parfait. On va pouvoir commencer. » dit Stella, en observant l'imposant arbre.

« Non, mademoiselle, pas tout de suite, tu vas d'abord ranger tout ça dans ta chambre », dit Agnès d'un ton réprobateur, en pointant les paquets que la jeune fille et l'elfe avaient laissé tomber dans le hall, soulagés d'être débarrassé de leur fardeau. « De toute façon, il faut d'abord aller chercher les décorations à la cave, et passer un coup de balai pour enlever les aiguilles du sapin qui sont par terre. »

« D'accord, d'accord... » soupira ladite jeune fille devant la maniaquerie de sa mère.

Suivie par Legolas, ils montèrent à l'étage, tachant de garder l'équilibre malgré leur chargement.

« Par ici », lui dit-elle, ouvrant l'entrée de sa chambre avec son épaule.

Stella se dirigea d'un pas sur vers son lit, sur lequel elle lâcha d'un coup tous les sacs avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle invita l'elfe à faire de même, tout en faisant jouer ses bras.

Elle vida les sacs, mettant leur contenu sur sa couche. Rapidement, elle se mit à ranger le contenu des sacs, séparant les affaires de Legolas -qui massait ses muscles endoloris- pour les amener dans l'armoire de la chambre de ce dernier, mis tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention de ramener à Émeraude directement dans son sac, après avoir remplacé ledit sac, usé, par un nouveau en toile, et par terre les divers cadeaux qu'ils allaient mettre en dessous du sapin.

Legolas, lui en profita pour observer la décoration de la chambre de la jeune fille. Autant il n'y avait pas grand chose pour étayer sa propre chambre, autant ici diverses affiches colorées et faites en une matière étrange couvraient le mur, ne laissant presque pas de place pour le papier derrière. Il y avait de tout: des dessins nets, d'autres un peu moins et visiblement faits main, des tellement réalistes qu'on aurait pu croire que les affiches étaient en fait des fenêtres donnant sur d'étranges mondes, ou les hommes tenaient d'intrigants instruments de musique, des cadres, ...

Au dessus du lit -recouvert d'une housse de couette bariolée- se trouvait une étagère remplie de livres assez différents les uns des autres. L'étage inférieur comportait des couvertures très colorées, avec des titres écrits en rouge et blanc comportant trois lettres avec le dessin -encore une fois très net- d'un homme blond aux cheveux courts. L'elfe compta 25 tomes, plus quelques livres isolés. Sur le second étage, des livres de toutes tailles, avec une reliure assez semblable à celle des ouvrages de sa chambre. Contre le mur d'en face, un bureau sur lequel reposait un étui noir muni de poignées, fin au début, et devenant plus imposant vers le milieu. Il y avait également plusieurs images étonnantes de réalisme, un peu comme les affiches au mur, dans un seul et même cadre. Legolas s'en approcha, et vit que chacune représentait un groupe d'une vingtaine d'adolescents plus un adulte, souriant à travers l'objectif. Lorsque l'elfe les détailla, il reconnut Stella, plus jeune, sur tous les clichés.

« Ce sont mes photos de classe de l'école, avant que je ne m'en aille. » fit cette dernière, après avoir jeté un regard derrière l'elfe.

« Photo ? »

« Des moments de la vie, immortalisés grâce à un appareil qui sert à ça. Ça sert à rappeler certaines occasions, quand on les observe. »

Contre le troisième mur, se trouvait un imposant bloc noire d'une forme peu commune. Muni de trois pédales, et assez grand, il possédait une partie que visiblement, on pouvait ouvrir. Sous la partie amovible se trouvaient une série de touches blanches et noires. Poussé parla curiosité, l'elfe appuya sur une d'entre elles.

Un son, beau et musical en sortit. Le sylve poussa à nouveau sur la même touche, puis sur celle à droite. La musique allait de plus en plus aiguë.

« C'est un piano. » dit Stella, en s'approchant. « J'en jouais, avant... enfin, j'apprenais. »

La jeune fille joua trois notes. Puis contempla l'instrument d'un air un peu triste.

« Sur le bureau, c'est mon violon. Papa me l'avait donné quand j'ai réussi mes études de solfège, l'apprentissage de la musique. »

Legolas ouvrit la boite contenant le fameux violon, et pinça une des cordes. Un son plus grave se répandit dans l'air.

Stella s'assit derrière le tabouret, et contempla son piano d'un air absent.

Le sylve la regarda en silence, jaugeant son air sombre. Il avait bien compris, lorsqu'elle lui avait relaté son arrivé à Émeraude, qu'elle regrettait d'avoir laissé tant de choses derrière elle. Il s'apercevait maintenant à quel point. Sur chacune des fameuses photos, elle souriait d'un air heureux. Un sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement vu à Enkidiev.

« Te souviens-tu encore d'un morceau ? » demanda Legolas, afin de la tirer de sa rêverie.

« Hein ? Tu as dit quelque-chose ? » sursauta Stella.

« Je te demandais si tu savais encore jouer. »

Un simili-sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Évidemment, ça ne disparais pas comme ça... »

Sa posture changea. Bien droite devant le clavier du piano, elle posa ses doigts avec assurance sur certaines touches. Se donna le temps de réfléchir, et appuya enfin sur les notes.

Une douce mélodie sortit du piano. Sans montrer la moindre hésitation, sans partition sous les yeux, la jeune fille fit danser ses doigts sur toutes les touches, jouant avec passion une de ses mélodies préférées, celle qui, dès qu'elle l'avait entendue, lui a donné l'envie d'apprendre à maitriser l'instrument il y a des années de cela.

À Legolas, la chanson rappelait sa brusque sortie de l'enfance, quand il avait découvert ce qu'étaient la guerre et la mort. À l'époque, il pensait que les elfes ne mourraient jamais grâce leur immortalité. Mais lorsque les habitants de la Forêt Noire eurent à essuyer attaque d'orques, quand Legolas vit, à travers les bras de sa mère, un des siens se faire transpercer par la lourde lame de l'ennemi, il comprit que même les elfes pouvaient mourir. La mélodie, jouée par Stella, le renvoyait à la tendresse sa mère qui murmurait des paroles elfiques sans aucun sens à l'oreille de son fils pour le faire sortir de sa tétanie.

Stella arriva finalement à la fin de sa mélodie, trainant sur la dernière note. Un silence avait envahi la pièce, celui des souvenirs, du passé qui se rappelle à nous de façon non pas douloureuse, mais peu agréable également. Ce que tous deux ressentait avait un nom...

Nostalgie.

(NdA: voici la chanson jouée par Stella. Comme d'habitude, enlevez les espaces entre le H, les T et le P, les /, les : et les .

H t t p : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=TSWWyCiX6E8 )

Legolas et Stella finirent par descendre, après que la jeune fille eut placé dans l'armoire de la chambre d'amis les vêtements de son ami elfe. Agnès et Alan attendaient en bas, la caisse de décoration ouverte au sol.

« Salut les jeunes ! » les salua le père d'adoption de la princesse en les voyant. « On vous attendait pour commencer. Dis, Legolas, toi qui est grand, tu saurais placer l'étoile sur la pointe ? »

Legolas s'exécuta, mais du quand même tordre la branche du faîte de l'arbre pour y placer l'élément de décoration. Agnès et sa fille commencèrent à démêler les guirlandes électriques, tandis qu'Alan allait chercher à boire pour tout le monde.

« Encore une fois, ton père joue les tire-au-flan... » marmonna Agnès à Stella, pour rire.

« Tu connais papa, dès qu'il s'agit de faire un effort... »

« J'ai entendu ! » tonna une voix lourde, de la cuisine.

Les trois au salon se mirent à rire. Legolas lâcha la pointe de l'arbre, aidant les deux femmes à défaire les nœuds de la guirlande. Stella lui dit comment disposer les fils, partir d'en haut et descendre en diagonale afin que chaque petite ampoule éclaire une partie du sapin. Agnès, elle, tria les guirlandes de poils colorées, déparant celles d'or et d'argent des autres, puisque l'arbre allait être décoré en ces tons là. Quand ce fut fait, elle passa aux boules.

Tous les quatre passèrent un agréable moment, riant à la moindre occasion, même Legolas qui commençait à se sentir à l'aise, grâce aux efforts conjugués de tout le monde. Souvent, Alan fit mine de partir bouder quand sa femme lui lançait une pique, mais revenait toujours, envoyant à la figure d'Agnès des poignées de coton qu'ils étaient censés utiliser pour symboliser la neige. Ce qui dégénérait en batailles de boule de coton entre les deux adultes, sous le regard amusé de Legolas et Stella.

Quand enfin, le sapin fut fini, Alan alla éteindre les lumières. Grâce à celle dispensée par les guirlandes de l'arbre, la pièce était bien illuminée et décuplait la beauté de l'arbre ainsi décoré.

« Argent et or, très bon choix... ça mérite une photo ! » s'exclama Alan.

Quittant la pièce, et rallumant les lampes au passage, il revint un peu plus tard avec un appareil muni d'une petite fenêtre et de plusieurs boutons. Le fixant sur un trépied, il fit signe à Stella, Legolas et Agnès de se mettre devant le sapin. Les trois s'exécutèrent, Alan enclencha le minuteur, et vint rejoindre le trio.

« _Il faut sourire._ » dit Stella en Sindarin, pour Legolas.

Flash.

Enfin, vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Legolas rejoignit sa chambre avec bonheur, la journée ayant été riche en émotion. L'elfe se glissa dans son lit, rêvant aux étrangetés qu'il lui restait à apprendre sur place. Quand à Stella, elle était ravie de la journée passée. À aucun moment, Legolas n'avait paniqué ou s'était montré dangereux comme Syrie, à son grand soulagement. Mieux: le sylve avait même l'air de se plaire sur la planète Terre. Elle s'endormit en songeant à la fête de Noël qui s'annonçait, heureuse de la célébrer avec son ami elfe et ses parents.


	15. Boules de neige et jeuxvidéos

Salut à tous ! Désolés pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais (comme tous), je suis extrêmement prise par le mois de juin et les examens/le bac qui va avec. Voici néanmoins le chapitre quinze, où... Non, je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture à tous !

Aliete: Les fêtes de Noël ne sont reposantes pour personne, effectivement. Mais quelle magie, quand on y est... Gimli aurait été tenté de massacrer la voiture à grand coups de hache, je suppose à la limite, il aurait pû passer pour un père noël roux ayant un problème de croissance ^^ [sors]... Tandis qu'Aragorn, il a peut-être plus de Self Control, mais quand même ^^ Il n'y a que Legolas pour supporter la différence. Brave petit elfe, va...

J'adore le coca, mais je sais que quand j'étais petite, je préférais mille fois la grenadine, tant ça piquait la langue, les sodas. Quant au Nutella... C'est MON pot ! Merci pour ta review, pardonne mon retard, et bonne lecture ! ^^

Mélior: Je te pardonne ton retard si tu pardonne le mien _

J'ai pris autant de plaisir à écrire le passage du coca que toi à le lire ^^ Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, effectivement, je ne l'avait pas vue... Ce n'est pas faute de relire mes textes, pourtant, mais parfois l'une d'elle échappe à mon regard TT_TT. Legolas peut compter sur Stella pour l'aider en toute circonstance, heureusement qu'elle est là ! Et puis notre sylve préféré a, comme nous tous, été en contact avec la mort une première fois. Mais pour les elfes, immortels, c'est plus intense et impressionnant... La suite à dans deux lignes ! Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !**  
**

**Boules de neige et jeux vidéos.**

« Non, pas assez dense... » dit Stella, en secouant la tête.

« Je vois ça... » marmonna Legolas, retirant la neige de ses épaules.

La jeune fille se pencha pour ramasser une nouvelle poignée de neige. Depuis ce matin, l'elfe apprenait à fabriquer un bouclier capable de résister aux attaques physiques. Cependant, la tâche était ardue, et depuis une bonne demi-heure, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose.

Ce qui inquiétait l'émerienne. Elle ne faisait que lancer des boules de neiges, et celles-ci traversaient la protection invisible comme si l'elfe tenait une passoire devant lui: une partie s'écrasait contre le bouclier et l'autre l'atteignait, à peine ralentie par l'impact. Mais les projectiles blancs n'avaient que peu de forces comparé aux éclairs et autres attaques des insectes... Comment Legolas pouvait-il espérer se battre aux côtés des chevaliers s'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter une bête boule de neige ?

« Tu veux qu'on reprenne depuis le départ ? » proposa gentiment la jeune fille, laissant retomber le projectile.

Sans attendre la réponse, qu'elle savait positive, elle s'avança vers son ami sylve.

« Bon. Tu sais déjà que pour toute forme de magie, aussi bien offensive que défensive ou curative, tu dois allier ton énergie spirituelle avec ton énergie magique. Jusque là, je ne t'apprend rien. »

Legolas acquiesça.

« Quand on utilise des sorts d'attaque, la magie est mise en avant par rapport à l'esprit, à l'inverse des sorts de soin. Mais les sorts de défense sont différents: si on essaie de voir ça de ton point de vue, le mur protecteur que tu es censé bâtir devant toi est constitué de pierres et de ciment. Tes briques sont ton énergie magique, ton mortier l'énergie spirituelle. Comme pour un vrai mur, si tu as trop de pierre et pas assez de ciment, tes roches ne colleront pas ensemble, et ta construction ne tiendra pas. Si à l'inverse il a trop de ciment et peu de rocs, ta protection ne sera ni stable ni solide. Il faut donc trouver un juste milieu entre le dosage d'esprit et de magie. Compris ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête à nouveau.

« Bien. Alors où se situe ton erreur ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je mets trop de magie par rapport à l'énergie spirituelle ? »

« Entre autres. En fait, il manque de tout... sauf de volonté. Tu n'es pas sur un champ de bataille, ici, n'hésite pas à utiliser plus d'énergie. Allez, concentre-toi, on reprends dans cinq minutes. »

« On ne reprends rien du tout dans cinq minutes, les jeunes. Maintenant, on rentre déjeuner ! » dit une voix, derrière eux.

Tout deux se retournèrent pour apercevoir Alain, dehors en jeans t-shirt, frissonnant.

« Legolas, tu aimes le café j'espère ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Le quoi ? » questionna l'elfe, interloqué.

« Il ne connait pas, papa... » intervint Stella.

« OK, un café noir bien fort pour ce jeune homme, alors ! » rit l'homme avant de rentrer, frottant ses bras.

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement. L'humour de son père était un peu lourd, mais ça lui rappelait le passé, quand elle pensait que ça allait durer pour toujours...

Pour rien au monde, Stella ne quitterait Émeraude. Elle avait appris à aimer ce lieu étrange, différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, avec des créatures exotiques telles que les fées, les elfes, et même les insectes. Un monde de magie, si différent de la Terre, où le fantastique se retrouvait uniquement dans les livres, les films et les contes pour enfant. N'empêche, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas revenir sur Terre. Même le jour où Agnès et Alain ne seront plus là (et le plus tard possible !), se disait-elle, je ne pourrai me passer de revenir ici de temps en temps.

(Là sont mes racines, peu importe ma provenance.)

Les deux rentrèrent dans la maison où une odeur puissante, à la fois douce et forte, flottait. La jeune fille fronça les narines, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'odeur, et encore moins le goût. Pour Legolas, c'était du tout neuf. La fragrance était incroyable. Il repéra rapidement sa provenance, d'une cruche en verre sur la table, remplie d'un liquide sombre fumant.

La table, quant à elle, était bien remplie: outre le récipient transparent, il y avait une bouteille de jus de fruit, un pichet de lait, un pot rempli de sucre, un panier de fruits (pommes-poires-bananes-mandarines), d'étranges pâtisseries plates et chaudes sentant le sucre, des pétales de maïs soufflés, d'autres pâtisseries en forme de croissants, du pain rempli de graines, du miel, ce fameux Nutella, de la confiture de fraise, de cerise, de...

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il y a beaucoup trop ! » s'exclama Stella devant la table pleine à craquer.

Agnès prit un air penaud.

« Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui pourrait vous tenter. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Et puis, c'est pour demain, aussi... »

Les deux « jeunes » prirent place. Alain se saisit de la tasse en faïence blanche de Legolas et y versa l'étrange liquide noir fumant, qui répandait cette étrange odeur.

« Vas-y, gamin, goûte-moi ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Soucieux de ne pas contrarier son hôte, l'elfe se saisit de la tasse et inspira profondément le fort parfum qui en émanait. Délicieux. Ensuite seulement, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala une petite gorgée.

Ses oreilles pointues se dressèrent de surprise, et le sylve fit la grimace. Valars, que c'était amer !

Alain se mit à pouffer, de même qu'Agnès. Stella leur avait fait le même coup, quand elle était petite.

Cette dernière secoua la tête, attrapa le sucre et le lait et les mit devant son ami.

« Tient, tu peux l'adoucir un peu avec ça. »

Le petit déjeuner se passa bien mais, ainsi que l'avait prévu Stella, ils n'arrivèrent pas à finir la moitié. Legolas fit un effort pour gouter de tout, mais préférait décidément les fruits. Il avait testé le Nutella pour faire plaisir à son amie, mais trouvait ça trop sucré, trop gras, il avait l'impression qu'une pellicule de graisse lui recouvrait la langue, et refusait de s'en aller. Il apprécia le miel (déjà connu), le café (avec beaucoup de lait), les crêpes (nature), mais eut plus de mal avec les corn flakes. Il ne put cependant rien avaler de plus. Pour un estomac d'elfe, il avait mangé pour au moins deux jours.

Après le repas du matin, Alain entraina Stella dans le garage.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« T'offrir une partie de ton cadeau de Noël, trésor. » fut la réponse.

« Papa, Noël c'est après-demain... »

« Oui, mais il faut que tu saches l'utiliser d'ici le réveillon, pour recevoir l'autre partie du cadeau. »

Intriguée, la jeune fille emboita le pas de son père d'adoption. Agnès les suivit, de même que Legolas. Alain les entraina tous trois au garage, et intima à Stella de fermer les yeux.

« Ne triche pas ! » l'avertit l'homme. « Tu pourra ouvrir les yeux à trois... deux... un... Sept ! » termina-t-il en soulevant une grande boite en carton retournée, découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Stella ouvrit les yeux. Et oublia un instant de respirer.

Devant elle, une moto flambant neuve d'un rouge sombre profond, surmontée d'un casque de la même couleur, venait de faire son apparition. L'engin était rutilant, d'une marque japonaise très connue. Neuf, rapide, magnifique.

« Mais... »

« Elle est belle, hein ? » S'exclama Alain, très fier de son cadeau. « Comme ça, quand tu reviendra et que tu voudras te rendre au centre commercial, que tu voudras sortir jusqu'à des heures imbues, ou simplement envie de vitesse, tu ne seras plus tributaire de nous. C'est synonyme de liberté. »

Stella resta sans voix. Elle mit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, et balbutia:

« Mais... papa, je n'ai même pas le permis. »

Elle avait l'air complètement surprise. Ce qui intrigua Legolas. Elle était tellement stoïque, presque blasée d'habitude. Il pensait que rien ne pouvait surprendre son amie.

Alain haussa les épaules, montrant le peu d'importance de la remarque de sa fille.

« Bah ! Tu n'es pas souvent là. Même si tu te fais prendre à rouler sans permis, ce ne sera qu'une petite amende. »

Legolas se souvenait, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre du véhicule, d'un engin semblable qui avançait encore plus vite qu'eux. La « moto » était taillée pour être rapide, très fine.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Agnès à sa fille adoptive d'une voix douce.

« Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus beau cadeau. J'imagine que la deuxième partie, c'est le manteau de cuir et les gants de protection ? »

« Bien vu, jeune fille. Mais je vais te les chercher quand même, je vais te montrer comment on se sert d'une bécane pareille. Dis-moi, la moto t'appartient en propre, ma chérie, mais... Lorsque tu seras à... Améthyste, c'est ça ? »

« Émeraude. » corrigea Stella.

« Émeraude, oui. Quand tu y seras, j'ose espérer que tu laisseras ton vieux père utiliser ton cadeau en ton absence ? » demanda Alain avec une moue suppliante.

La jeune fille sourit tendrement.

« Mais bien sur... quelle question. »

« Parfait ! Alors en selle, fillette ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant le reste de la matinée, on entendit les puissants vrombissements de l'appareil. Une vraie pollution sonore pour Legolas, Agnès, ainsi que les voisins, un pur bonheur aux oreilles d'Alain. Ce dernier enseigna les rudiments de la conduite d'une moto à sa fille adoptive. Elle était une élève attentive, et quand ils rentrèrent, transis de froid, aux alentours de midi, elle savait déjà prendre des virages peu serrés.

« T'es pas encore prête pour les courses de moto, mais c'est pas mal du tout, ma puce. » affirma Alain en retirant le casque de la tête de son vis à vis.

Stella sourit pour toute réponse, et retira les gants de cuir de ses mains, révélant ses doigts fins aussi froids que la glace. Ni une ni deux, son père lui prit la main et commença à frotter dessus pour y faire revenir le sang.

« Attention aux engelures, c'est extrêmement pénible. Après, tu peines à bouger les doigts. Va passer tes mains à l'eau froide. » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Froide ? » releva Stella.

« Ouaip. Si tu les mets sous l'eau chaude, tes mains vont gonfler et devenir toutes rouges. Allez, file ! »

La jeune fille s'apprêta à rentrer mais, après avoir fait trois pas vers l'entrée de la maison, rebroussa chemin et vint enlacer son père.

« Merci pour ton cadeau... » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Alain entoura Stella de ses bras à son tour. Il aurait voulu dire en riant qu'à vingt ans passés, elle n'avait plus l'âge de réclamer des câlins. Ou alors de murmurer des mots tendre à son oreille également. Mais Alain choisit finalement de ne rien dire. Ils se contentèrent de garder le silence et restèrent là sous la neige, dans une scène père-fille très touchante.

Autant il avait été difficile pour Stella de quitter ses parents d'adoption à quinze ans pour un monde totalement inconnu, autant pour Alain et Agnès ç'avait été une véritable déchirure. Ces derniers ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, et ainsi que l'avait souhaité Onyx, ils avaient accueilli Mélina et l'avaient aimée comme la leur. Elle _était_ la leur, d'une certaine façon, ils l'avaient élevée, et avaient façonné l'adulte qu'elle était devenue. Et en rentrant auprès de ses parents biologiques, elle avait pris une partie de leur cœur. Tous trois avaient souffert de cette séparation. La fête de Noël était pour tous les trois un moment béni, où ils revenaient en arrière pour quelques jours.

Ils mirent finalement fin à l'étreinte dix minutes plus tard et rentrèrent. Agnès eut un fou-rire en les voyant rentrer. Legolas lui-même ne sut réprimer un sourire amusé et un début de rire, camouflé en fausse toux. Alain avait une épaisse couche de neige blanche sur la tête, comme s'il portait une perruque immaculée. Stella, quant à elle, avait les cheveux entièrement blancs de poudreuse, elle ressemblait à un des posters ornant sa chambre, un homme au long manteau de cuir et aux très longs cheveux d'argents. La jeune fille, avec sa veste en cuir et ses longs cheveux rendus blancs, faisait une réplique assez comique de ce « Sephiroth », si la mémoire de la mère était bonne.

« Vous avez l'air fin, tout les deux. » dit-elle entre deux rires. « Allez, à table. Eh, non, pas mon tapis ! » s'écria Agnès, tandis que son époux frottait son crâne, laissant tomber la neige sur ledit tapis. Stella n'arrangea rien en secouant son épaisse tignasse brune, laissant tomber les étoiles de glaces au sol.

Personne n'avait réellement faim après le copieux petit déjeuner, Agnès n'avait donc préparé qu'une soupe de légume, du pain et de la garniture pour ceux qui voulaient. Alain annonça qu'il allait faire une sieste, laissant une Agnès maugréant aller nettoyer le tapis de l'entrée.

Sella s'adressa à Legolas.

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque-chose d'assez sympathique... »

Elle l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre [NDA: Que tout ceux qui ont l'esprit mal tourné appuient sue le bouton « Alt » et « F4 » simultanément.], jeta deux coussins au sol, et lui intima de s'asseoir devant le gros cube noir qu'elle appelait « télévision ». Tandis que l'elfe s'exécutait, la jeune fille alla chipoter aux câbles à l'arrière de l'appareil. Finalement, elle appuya sur un des gros boutons devant, puis enclencha l'interrupteur d'un appareil un peu plus petit au dessus de la télé.

« Interdiction formelle d'attaquer la télé ! Ne fais pas comme Syrie, elle a voulu la jeter par la fenêtre, persuadée que les personnages allaient sortir pour nous attaquer. »

On vit apparaitre sur l'écran un petit bonhomme bleu traversant le dit écran d'un bout à l'autre, deux fois, faisant apparaitre des symboles inconnus à Legolas. La télévision se mit ensuite à brailler « Séééééégaaaaaaaa ! », faisant sursauter le sylve.

« Je parie que je peux te rendre accroc aux jeux vidéo. J'ai adoré ça, quand j'étais jeune. Je te ferais bien jouer à Final Fantasy VII,mais c'est un peu compliqué, vu qu'on ne connais pas les mêmes lettres. »

Le principe du jeu était relativement simple: Legolas contrôlait le petit bonhomme bleu précédent, un hérisson supersonique d'après Stella, astucieusement nommé « Sonic ». La jeune fille, pour sa part, jouait Tails, le renard pouvant voler à l'aide de ses deux queues (Legolas fit d'ailleurs remarquer le manque de logique de la chose). Ils devaient collecter les anneaux sans se faire toucher par les abeilles mécaniques, les singes, les piranhas-robots, et bien sur massacrer Robotnik, le savant fou.

Legolas prit rapidement le coup de main, même s'il fonçait souvent dans les ennemis, faisant perdre les précieux anneaux qui assuraient leur survie. Parfois, il en rattrapait un au vol et se disait avec ironie « me voila avec l'anneau unique... »

Tout deux jouèrent pendant une bonne heure, mais s'avouèrent finalement vaincus au niveau « métropolis ». Non seulement il était long, mais en plus il était très difficile, et séparé en trois parties.

Stella et Legolas commençaient à s'ennuyer. La jeune fille avait bien suggéré de retourner dehors pour continuer l'apprentissage des boucliers, mais l'elfe avait rétorqué que c'était peu prudent. Autant le matin, ils étaient les deux seuls fous du quartier à s'aventurer dehors par un froid matinal (même si l'elfe ne souffrait pas de la température hivernale, les voisins n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir), autant dans l'après-midi on pourrait les surprendre à pratiquer la magie, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Ils finirent par lancer un DVD (Final Fantasy Advent Children), s'installèrent tout deux dans le lit de la jeune fille, dos au mur, et commencèrent à regarder.

Stella expliqua brièvement la situation d'Ivalis, le monde où se déroulait l'action, ainsi que les évènements du jeu. Elle avait déjà vu le film plusieurs fois, le connaissait par cœur. Au moment ou Loz massacrait Tifa, la jeune fille s'assoupit, sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de l'elfe totalement pris par le film. Il fut surpris mais ne se dégagea toutefois pas, ressentant avec un certain plaisir la proximité qu'il avait avec Stella. Legolas appréciait énormément la jeune fille, au moins autant qu'Aragorn et Gimli, mais il y avait un plus... impossible de mettre un nom sur ce plus. Il était heureux quand il la voyait, heureux en sa compagnie, qu'ils soient seuls au milieu du désert ou du jardin, ou avec les autres chevaliers. Quoi que c'était quand même mieux quand ils étaient seuls qu'avec une vingtaine de gens autour. Son cœur battait légèrement plus vite quand il la voyait sourire. L'émerienne avait un beau visage, et riait peu. Mais quand elle le faisait, son visage en était magnifié. L'elfe risqua un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille endormie, son visage était serein, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

La sensation était nouvelle, mais pas désagréable. Le sylve étant enfant unique, il pensait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Stella était la même chose que ce que ressentait un frère pour sa sœur. De plus, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'ils étaient des frères d'armes ?  
Arwen avait des frères. Le jour où lui, Aragorn et Gimli pourraient retourner aux terres du milieu, il lui poserait la question, à savoir ce qu'on ressent pour un frère ou une sœur...

Quoique le jour où ils rentreraient chez eux, Legolas et Stella ne se reverraient probablement plus... ou occasionnellement. Trop peu souvent. Sans que l'elfe ne sache pourquoi, cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore, se dit-il, pour se rassurer. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre à lui, Aragorn et Gimli avec les oiseaux-insectes, il n'était plus aussi pressé que ça de rentrer chez lui, à Mirkwood...


	16. Joyeuses fêtes !

Joyeuses fêtes !

La veille de Noël étant un jour férié, les personnages de cette fiction vont prendre un chapitre de congé. Merci de votre compréhension.

...

Non, je ne vais pas vous faire ça quand même XD 

Réponses aux reviews:

Mélior: Hein ? Quoi ? On voit que je suis fan de Final Fantasy VII ! Où donc ? (sifflote)

Stella a beau paraitre aussi froide que la neige, elle n'en adore pas moins ces parents... biologiques ou adoptifs.  
Et Legolas peut jouer les icebergs aussi, il n'échappera pas à son destin, tout elfe qu'il soit. Quant à Stella, tu verras bien plus tard =)

Si elle oubliait le Nutella, j'en connais une qui lui ferait payer assez cher ce trou de mémoire (mais n'oublie pas une chose... c'est MON pot !)

Bonne lecture !

En cette matinée de 24 décembre, il régnait une tension sourde dans toute la ville. Dans tout le pays.

Stella et Legolas avaient été envoyés sans cérémonie dehors, les parents d'adoption de la jeune fille désirant avoir le champ libre pour préparer la soirée. Ils voulaient une veillée de Noël inoubliable, mais aussi que ça reste une surprise pour leur enfant et leur invité. Juste avant de ne monter dans la voiture (Alan était chargé de les éloigner de la maison jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi), l'elfe avait aperçu du coin de l'œil la table de la salle à manger, plus que surchargée de divers victuailles. Entre autre, des marrons.

Stella avait bien proposé d'aider sa mère, mais celle-ci avait fermé la porte de la cuisine au nez de la jeune fille tandis que son père la prenait gentiment mais fermement par l'épaule pour l'entrainer vers le véhicule.

Alan abandonna ses deux passagers au centre-ville, près d'un parc.

« Je viendrai vous cherchez ici-même en fin d'après-midi, dès que tu m'enverra un texto » dit-il à Stella en insistant sur le milieu de sa phrase. « d'ici là, faites ce que vous voulez, les jeunes, vous avez carte blanche. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il repartit sur ces mots. Après avoir marmonné entre ses dents des propos sur des « parents impossibles » et des « précautions inutiles » la jeune fille se tourna vers son ami.

« On en a eu moins jusque cinq heure », dit l'émerienne en consultant sa montre affichant un désespérant onze heures trois. « Y a-t-il quelque-chose que tu veuilles faire en particulier ? »

L'elfe, malgré les efforts de son amie, ne connaissait pas vraiment les moyens de divertissement de ce monde. Ils auraient été dans la Forêt Noire, il aurait proposé une séance de tir à l'arc. À Émeraude, une visite du territoire des Fées dont Syrie avait vanté la beauté, ou encore un entrainement. Mais là, vraiment, il n'avait pas d'idée...

« Tu t'y connais mieux que moi. » dit-il simplement.

Frottant ses yeux entre son pouce et son index, Stella se mit à réfléchir. Cinéma ? Elle avait rapidement regardé les horaires des films qui passaient, mais aucun ne commençait avant trois heures.

Centre commercial ? Non, il allait être encore plus bondé que la dernière fois, avec ceux qui venaient faire leurs ultimes achats de Noël.

Boire quelque-chose de chaud ? Tentant, au vu de la température basse et de la couche de neige recouvrant le trottoir. Pourtant, ça ne reportait la question que d'une dizaine de minutes.

Que pouvait-on faire à l'extérieur, le matin de la veille de Noël ?

C'est en entendant une voiture déraper sur le verglas couvrant la route que la jeune fille eut une idée. Glissade... pourquoi pas aller à la patinoire ? La ville avait justement ouvert une patinoire artificielle sur l'étang, dans les bois. Et puis, elle était certaine que jamais encore Legolas ne s'était essayé aux joies de la glisse.

« Dis voir, tu as un bon sens de l'équilibre ? »

« Comme tous les elfes. »

« Parfait. Suis-moi, on va prendre le bus. »

« Le quoi ? »

« ... »

Le bus était, bien évidemment, bondé. Ce n'était pas un moyen de transport des plus agréables, aussi Legolas et Stella étaient secoués dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, la tête de l'émerienne cogna violemment celle du passager à côté d'elle. Ce dernier, une jeune fille, se retourna pour adresser une remarque bien sentie envers Stella, qui frottait sa tête douloureuse.

« Dis, tu pourrais fai... Stella ? »

Cette dernière, qui avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, rouvrit ses mirettes au son de la voix, familière.

« ... on se connait ? »

L'autre fille parût surprise, puis sourit, toutes traces de colère ayant disparu de son visage.

« J'espère bien ! On a passé nos premières années au collège ensemble. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

l'émerienne fit un effort de mémoire. Des cheveux blonds, courts, et en batailles... Des yeux gris perle... Un sourire découvrant autant les dents, mettant en avant une incisive légèrement plus longue que les autres...

« Attends trente secondes... Magdalena ? »

L'autre sourit encore plus franchement.

« Eh bien voila... »

La dénommée Magdalena s'avança vers elle, enlaçant Stella. Cette dernière se raidit, trop imperceptiblement pour que son amie le sente, mais Legolas l'avait vu. Après un instant d'hésitation, la princesse d'Émeraude lui rendit son étreinte, l'air légèrement embêtée de croiser une ancienne connaissance.

« Alors ? » commença Magdalena, sans se départir de son sourire Colgate, « qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Oh, pas grand chose... » éluda Stella.

« Je parie que tu es dans l'armée. » continua la blonde.

La brune ouvrit des yeux surpris.

« Alors, c'est ça ? »

(Par Parandar, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste...) pensa Stella.

« Non. Enfin... pas vraiment... je suis dans une école de... police montée. À l'autre bout du pays, en pensionnat. »

« Ah... Non mais c'est parce que tu te tiens très droite, et on dirait que tu guètes quelque-chose: ton regard vole de gauche à droite; comme si tu t'attendais à une attaque. »

L'émerienne retint un juron. Magda et elle étaient amies au collège, et pour autant que Stella s'en souvienne, la jeune blonde était très observatrice. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités...

« Oh... L'habitude, je suppose. Et toi ? Tu deviens quoi ? »

Magdalena sourit encore plus si c'était possible, et prit une grande inspiration. Stella en aurait soupiré de soulagement, Magda était intarissable quand elle parlait d'elle, le meilleure moyen de changer de sujet de conversation était de l'orienter vers son thème préféré: sa propre personne.

« Oh, j'ai fait beaucoup de chose, tu sais... Quand j'ai quitté le lycée, j'ai voulu commencer les sciences, mais c'était trop dur. Attends, les réactions chimiques des gaz parfaits avec les acides dans un milieu hostile, merci mais non, après trois minutes j'étais perdue. Et puis la méiose d'une cellule dégénérée de serpent albinos vivant en Asie, c'est im-po-ssi-ble à comprendre. Après, j'ai voulu devenir professeur de maths -j'ai toujours adoré les maths !- mais les stages étaient une ca-la-mi-té ! Quand tes élèves... »

Magda était lancée. Maintenant, Stella n'avait plus qu'à hocher la tête de temps en temps, ou alors lancer un « Ah ? » « hum hum » « Ben ça... » aux moment opportuns pour avoir la paix.

« **Une ancienne amie à toi ?** » demanda télépathiquement Legolas.

« **On était à l'école ensemble, avant que je ne parte.** » répondit-elle de la même façon.

« **Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.** »

« **Je n'ai rien contre elle en tant que personne mais elle a, comme tu l'as remarqué, la sale manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans le savoir. De plus, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle me pose des questions gênantes sur ma vie actuelle...** »

Legolas comprit de suite. La jeune fille ne pouvait évidemment pas dire à son ancienne amie « Dans l'armée ? Oui, si on veut. En fait, je suis chevalier dans un autre monde, celui d'où je viens vraiment, peuplé de dragons, de sorciers, d'elfes et de fées, et accessoirement l'héritière du trône d'un des royaumes les plus influents dudit lieu. Je suis ici pour protéger une pierre étrange que veulent voler une bande d'oiseaux croisés avec des insectes et dotés de magie. », et chaque question de Magdala... truc forçait l'émerienne à trouver rapidement un mensonge plausible à faire avaler à son vis-à-vis. Et plus il y a de mensonges, plus la vérité se dévoile.

« Puis je me suis tournée vers l'art, et me voila à l'institut des beaux-arts, depuis deux ans maintenant. Mais je cause, je cause... Où vas-tu, toi ? Tu descends où ? » continua Magdalena.

« Au parc. »

« Le parc ? Ah, oui, ils ont installé une nouvelle patinoire, c'est juste. Tu y vas seule ? Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux. »

Stella secoua la tête, trop vivement pour paraitre naturelle. Elle regrettait d'avoir engagé la conversation avec Magda. Maintenant, elle n'allait plus la lâcher. L'émerienne s'insulta mentalement. Elle aurait dû feindre de ne pas la reconnaitre, se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou une histoire du genre... Il allait falloir éloigner Magdalena et pour ce, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon...

« Non. »

« Oh, ça me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner, tu sais. On va pouvoir se raconter tout ce qu'on a fait depuis la troisième à maintenant. Et puis, j'adore patiner. »

« J'ai dit non. »

Magda sembla enfin remarquer la froideur du ton de Stella. Levant les yeux vers la brune, elle vit que le regard qu'elle dardait vers elle était aussi gelé que l'intonation de sa voix.

« Stella ? J'ai dit quelque-chose de mal ? Si c'est ça, je suis désolée, je voulais seulement te connaitre un peu mieux. Après tout, ça fait tellement longtemps, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, et on s'entendait si bien... »

La princesse secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Tu n'as rien dit de spécial. Mais tu m'agaces. Je n'ai aucune envie de te raconter ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années. Pas plus que j'ai envie de savoir ce que toi, tu as fait, où tu vas, ou même de reprendre contact avec toi. Nous étions des camarades de classe au collège, nous ne le sommes plus. Par conséquent, nous n'avons plus rien en commun, et tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en aies fait parti un jour, d'ailleurs, mais ce qui est certains, c'est que tu n'en feras pas partie. Oublie-moi, continue ton chemin, et laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin d'une fille égocentrique et bavarde près de moi. Ciao. »

La tirade était froide, cruelle. Magdalena en perdit ses mots, atterrée par l'air glacial de son vis-à-vis. Après avoir lancé ces paroles, aussi dénuées de chaleur que de sympathie, Stella tourna le dos à celle qui fut son amie, appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt au moment où le bus arrivait à l'arrêt « Parc », et sauta hors du véhicule en compagnie de Legolas. Derrière elle, choquée et silencieuse, Magda les regardait partir.

Les deux marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sans échanger une parole. Même sans sonder son amie, Legolas savait que Stella regrettait ses paroles, mais n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les prononcer, puisque c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher Magda de la suivre. Mais elles étaient amies, dans le temps, et Stella venait -volontairement- de blesser une de ses anciennes connaissances. La princesse s'en voulait.

« Parfois, blesser les personnes qu'on aime est le seul moyen de les préserver... » finit par murmurer l'elfe.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien.

« Quand je pense au nombre de fois où Adar a dut se fâcher contre moi, quand je voulais le suivre à la guerre alors que je n'étais qu'un elfing. J'en étais triste, et il était peiné de le voir. Pourtant, il faisait ça pour me protéger. »

Un micro-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Stella.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer, enfant harcelant un adulte. » répondit-elle.

L'idée la faisait plus sourire que les paroles. Dans ça tête, on voyait un petit elfe blond en short suivre son père en répétant, tel Bart Simpson:

« 'Da, tu m'emmènes à la guerre ? » « Non. » « 'Da, tu m'emmènes à la guerre ? » « Non... » « 'Da, tu m'emmènes à la guerre ? » « Non ! » « 'Da, tu m'emmènes à la guerre ? » « NON ! » « 'Da, tu... ». Cela ne s'était sûrement pas déroulé ainsi, mais c'était tellement drôle à imaginer.

Les deux arrivèrent rapidement à la patinoire improvisée du parc. La jeune fille loua deux paires de patins, et en tendit une à Legolas, lui montrant comment chausser les accessoires. Puis, d'un pas incertain, Stella ouvrit la voie sur la glace.  
Elle n'avait plus fait de patin depuis des années, et peina à retrouver ses anciens réflexes. Du coin de l'œil elle put voir que Legolas s'en tirait très bien et gardait un équilibre parfait sur les lames, glissant sans problèmes sur l'étang gelé. Le sourire sur le visage du sylve prouvait que l'expérience lui plaisait. Un instant, il imagina Gimli et Sam sur des patins... et éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. Sondant ses pensées, Stella se mit à rire aussi.

Après avoir fait un tour prudent de l'étang, la jeune fille se sentit plus sûre d'elle même, et alla rejoindre son ami elfe qui dansait avec grâce sur la glace. Il y avait relativement peu de monde, le froid et les préparatifs de la fête enfermant les gens chez eux, et les enfants avaient bien trop peur de tomber et de se faire mal pour se risquer à ce sport d'hiver. Par conséquent, la patinoire n'était peuplée que par une petite dizaine de personnes, des pré-adolescents en quête d'amusement pour la plupart.

Même si Stella avait déjà eut l'occasion de faire du patin par le passé, elle remarqua que Legolas dépassait largement son habilité au sport de glisse. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, autant que s'il escaladait un arbre.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda la jeune fille en passant à côté du Sylve.

« J'ai l'impression de glisser sur un coussin d'air. C'est fantastique ! »

L'elfe était assez réservé d'habitude, mais la chose lui plaisait tellement qu'il ne put conserver son calme. L'air émerveillé, et un immense sourire au lèvre, il ressemblait à un gamin.

Les deux restèrent à la patinoire une bonne heure trente, avant que les jointures de Stella ne commencent à lui faire mal sous l'effet du froid et malgré les gants de laine. Ils s'en allèrent donc en ville, trouver un café où ils pourraient prendre une boisson chaude.

Ils choisirent d'y aller à pied, l'endroit qu'ils désiraient rejoindre se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Le vent se mit à souffler doucement, faisant choir un peu de neige sur le visage de Stella alors qu'elle marchait en dessous de la branche d'un arbre. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle sursauta légèrement. Legolas se mit à rire et tenta de le dissimuler en toux. Pas assez bien pour que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte.

« Et ça le fait rire... » dit-elle pour elle même, en secouant la tête.

Un instant, Legolas crût que la princesse était vexée qu'il ait ri d'elle. Cette dernière se pencha, remettant le bas de son pantalon en place. Quand elle se redressa, néanmoins, elle se retourna d'un coup sec et envoya une boule de neige au visage de Legolas. Vif, celui-ci s'écarta pour l'éviter, mais reçut un morceau désagrégé de la boule de neige sur le visage.

Stella l'observa, prenant volontairement un air candide et étonné.

« Tiens ? Il ne rit plus. Étrange... »

Elle se remit en chemin, une mimique amusée aux lèvres. Un choc derrière la tête la fit à nouveau s'arrêter, la jeune fille passant la main sur l'arrière de son crâne, là où le projectile blanc de Legolas l'avait atteinte.

« ... ça, tu vas le regretter. »

Legolas était un elfe millénaire, héritier du trône de la Forêt Noire, brillant stratège militaire et réputé pour son sérieux, son courage et son calme en toutes circonstance.

Stella était un chevalier rompu au combat de tout type, princesse de son royaume, froide avec tous même ses propres parents et peu encline à se divertir.

Tout deux étaient un modèle de calme et de sérieux chez eux.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de démarrer une bataille de boule de neige, comme des enfants de dix ans. Et d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard, après avoir été se réchauffer dans un café non loin avec deux tasse de chocolat chaud, et une séance de cinéma, un film sur des pirates maudit et un trésor aztèque à réunifier. Stella prêta à Legolas une légère ressemblance avec l'un des protagonistes, au niveau du visage.

Quand ils furent rentrés, la maison était transformée.

Dans le salon, des bougies allumées et diffusant une douce lumière tamisée avaient remplacé l'éclairage cru des lampes. Le sapin était l'élément le plus lumineux de la pièce, éclairant avec une force relative le coin de la pièce, près des photos dont le verre jouait un rôle de miroir. Les paquets cadeau, au pied de l'arbre de Noël, faisaient luire leur emballage chatoyant. Sur la table basse trônait un bouquet de fleurs de Noël. De duveteux plaids blancs recouvrait le sofa, tranchant avec la couleur noire du cuir dont ils étaient composé. Une buche était placée dans le feu ouvert, attendant d'être embrasée comme le témoignait le briquet et les papiers entreposés devant.

Legolas et Stella contemplèrent un instant, admiratif, le travail d'Agnès et d'Alan. La jeune fille y assistait chaque année, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahie par le travail de ses parents adoptifs. Noël était une fête de famille, et la volonté de ses parents de le fêter dans les règles de l'art malgré leur non-filiation sanguine la touchait sincèrement.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas encore l'opportunité d'accéder à la salle à manger, Agnès n'ayant pas fini de tout préparer. Ils se virent donc envoyés à l'étage, chacun enlevant ses vêtements trempés de neige pour en mettre des secs.

« J'irai bien m'allonger directement... » confia Stella à Legolas, en réprimant un bâillement.

Il acquiesça.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda le sylve.  
« Apéritif, puis pause, puis entrée, puis pause, puis plat, puis pause, puis buche, puis cadeau à minuit tapante. Puis soupe à l'oignon. »

« Pourquoi minuit ? »

« Noël, c'est le vingt-cinq décembre. Jusque minuit, nous ne sommes que le vingt-quatre. »

« Les enfants ! Dans le salon ! » cria Agnès d'en bas.

Dans le salon, la buche était embrasée, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. À côté de la fleur de Noël, quatre flutes de champagnes n'attendaient que d'être bues, et des mini-toasts recouverts d'œufs de lompe, rouges et noirs, de foie gras et de confiture d'oignon, et de saumon s'y trouvaient également. Ainsi, évidemment, qu'un plat de chips au sel, indispensable lors de ce genre d'évènement.

La soirée se déroula mieux que bien. Le climat magique de la fête faisait bien son travail: tout le monde souriait, riait, même Legolas et Stella se déridaient. Chacun vivant dans une période de guerre constante, puisque tout deux dans l'armée de leurs mondes, la période de Noël était une vraie bénédiction: pour le temps d'une soirée, ils pouvaient se sortir les ennemis, les blessures, et la menace constante de la mort de la tête. Tout deux racontèrent quelques anecdotes comiques de chez eux: la princesse d'Émeraude raconta comment Onyx avait essuyé les foudres de Swan devant l'ensemble des chevaliers parce qu'il avait laissé Cornéliane entrer dans la salle d'arme pour jouer. Quand on savait à quel point le roi impressionnait par sa seule présence, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait, avouons-le, peur de sa propre femme.

L'elfe conta la bataille de bière qui l'avait opposé à Gimli, ainsi que sa propre victoire improbable.

Quant à Alan et Agnès, ils contèrent les diverses bêtises de Stella, étant enfant. Le jour où, à la plage, elle avait voulu aller chercher le « ballon rouge » visible à l'horizon, par exemple. Ledit ballon s'était avéré être un repère pour les bateau navigant près de la côté.

« Elle savait à peine nager... La première fois que je l'ai vue aller si loin au large, je lui ai crié de revenir. Dix minutes plus tard, la voila repartie. Je suis rentré dans l'eau pour aller la chercher, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait tant aller là-bas... La petite m'a regardé, et comme si c'était évident, m'a lancé ''Bah... je veux le ballon !'' »

Stella fit semblant de paraitre offensée, mais un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Vint ensuite le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux moment attendu avec plus ou moins d'impatience par les convives.

Alan reçut, de la part de sa femme, une série de jeux de simulation de guerre qu'il affectionnait tant, jouables sur ordinateur. De sa fille, une machine à café à capsules, ainsi qu'une importante réserve des dites capsules, avec large gamme de saveurs.

Legolas, n'ayant pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains, avait préféré s'éclipser de la maison durant la nuit pour aller dans un bois proche et ramasser des pièces de bois, qu'il avait consciencieusement taillé e attendant le réveil des occupants de la maisonnée. C'est donc ainsi qu'Allan se retrouva avec une réplique miniature et boisée de sa voiture, dans les moindres détails. Même l'antenne, aussi mince qu'un cheveu, s'y trouvait. Le patriarche remercia chaleureusement l'elfe pour son cadeau, ne se souvenant pourtant pas avoir avoué qu'il adorait sa voiture à ce point.

Agnès eut également une statuette de bois, la représentant elle, son mari et sa fille adoptive souriants, dos à un sapin au pied duquel se trouvait un petit tas de paquets emballés. De son mari, deux billets d'avion pour des vacances en Italie, à Rome. De Stella, un parfum poudreux et fruité qu'elle adorait.

Legolas acquis, d'Agnès, un appareil photo, un modèle vieillot mais en très bon état, le modèle qui faisait sortir l'image directement après la prise de la photo. Elle avait bien remarqué la fascination de l'elfe pour ces images immortalisées dans le temps, si réelles, et tellement plus fidèles que les peintures. D'Alan, pour compléter le cadeau d'Agnès, il eut un album où il pouvait ranger les photos. Sur la première page se trouvait déjà une photo, celle prise devant le sapin, où ils étaient tous ensemble. Pour rire, Alan ajouta également un pot de café instantané, en souvenir de la moue dégoutée de l'elfe quand il avait testé le breuvage noir pour la première fois. De son amie émerienne, il reçut un couteau suisse avec plusieurs couteaux, bien pratiques lors des longs voyages à travers les bois, peu importe le monde. Le manche était vert foncé, avec quelques lignes dorées en filigrane.

Pour Stella, ses parents adoptifs avaient dû se creuser la cervelle. Qu'offrir à quelqu'un qu'on ne voit que très peu, une fois par an ? De plus, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, à Émeraude, et sur place. Pour finir, Agnès se leva, et Alan eut pour mission de s'assurer que la princesse garde les yeux fermés, ce qu'elle dit en maugréant.

L'émerienne put ouvrir ses mirettes une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Agnès lui ayant mis dans les bras une petite boule de poil mouvante toute chaude. Un petit chaton au pelage noir, une partie de sa tête décorée de poils gris-blanc partant du sommet du crâne pour aller à la base du cou et des yeux verts brillants, vifs et curieux propres aux chatons. Effectivement, quoi de mieux qu'un compagnon terrien pour rester avec elle, à Émeraude ?

« À-t-il un nom ? » demanda-t-elle, émue, alors que le petit animal jouait avec une de ses longues mèches brunes.

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Agnès, grattant la tête du chat qui poussa un miaulement surpris.

Stella ne put résister, la ressemblance était trop frappante. Elle le baptisa Sephiroth.

De la part de Legolas, elle reçut un arc fait à la main, à la manière des elfes.

Après les remerciements d'usage, tous allèrent prendre un bol de soupe à l'oignon, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Sephiroth eut le droit de dormir dans la chambre de sa maitresse, cette dernière ne voulant pas laisser le chaton dormir dans le salon tout seul.

Tous s'assoupirent avec un sourire, regrettant un peu que la soirée ait prit fin, et rêvant au prochain Noël, même Legolas. Peut-être serait-il possible d'instaurer une tradition pareille à Arda ?


End file.
